El Ship que Nunca Fue
by Filomental
Summary: Escribamos hoy un fanfic para todo aquel que todavía crea en el Sunburst x Starlight. Un fantasma recorre los pasillos de la Crystal Prep: es el fantasma de un ship que nunca fue. Contra este fantasma se han conjurado Hasbro, la facción radical del fandom y también la cauta. Contemos la historia que no será y que nunca fue.
1. Prólogo

Cómo empezar esta historia.

Tal vez distinguiendo entre historia e historia, una es ficticia, la otra se toma por cierta.

No, creo que eso no nos ayuda mucho para empezar.

Cómo evitar el bloqueo… a ver…. Pongamos el título: El Ship que Nunca Fue… sí, esto ya suena a una historia.

Comencemos también rememorando el lugar donde pensamos poner todo esto y la situación más importante. Para qué hacer una historia con vueltas de tornillo si la sinceridad llana es mejor para el alma atormentada. Así no castigamos al lector teniendo que leer capítulos y capítulos y le dejamos con lo más importante.

Pero que desordenado que soy, ya me estoy desviando otra vez. Bueno, dejemos la dispersión.

Lo que les contaré pasó en la Crystal Prep, allá, en el mundo que a pocos les importa. Sí, ese mismo donde vive Sunset Shimmer y la que el fandom llama Sci-Twilight. También en algunas partes de la ciudad y, en general, en la casa de los dos personajes principales. Bueno, tal vez agregue uno que otro lugar porque mi memoria falla de momento.

Y como no se puede hablar del dónde sin el cuándo, estoy seguro que pasó un catorce de febrero o por ahí… lo sé, la fecha sad. Fue un tantito después de que la directora Cadance se enfrentara a una nueva gestión académica, recordemos que ella entró cerca del final de la anterior. Así que sí, esto pasó después de los juegos de la amistad y del campamento Everfree y… pues de un buen de nuestras chicas favoritas.

Dicho esto, fue en una tarde, a punto de que suene el timbre de salida.

El alumnado estaba metido en sus clases, en sus cosas y en su caos. Pero lo verdaderamente importante para dos personas pasaba en el escenario de la Preparatoria Cristal, un muchacho de anteojos y piel gutagamba – al menos así nos dicen los de mlp Wikia y tienen una autoridad como la Wikipedia, pues les haré caso nomás – sabemos que nos referimos a un marrón al que le han puesto algo más de amarillo y ya. La otra persona era una muchacha de su misma edad, de piel lila pálido – otra vez confío en Wikia – ojos morados y una vestimenta inapropiada para la Crystal Prep. Que consistía en unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, una blusa ploma sobre un chaleco rojo y un peinado lacio, con flequillo por sobre el párpado izquierdo y una gorra sobre su cabeza.

Se trataba de uno de esos momentos que no se olvidan en la vida, así que sí, el ambiente era innecesariamente incómodo, pero tentador. Sunburst sentía que su piel se le derretiría, se sentía con su corazón bombeándole con fuerza y hasta sus gafas parecían fallarle, pues su vista se hacía borrosa; le sudaban las manos y ya ni podía sentarse en la silla porque le daba miedo que su corazón se cayera, por extraño que suene. Por ello, necesariamente llevaba una mano a su pecho.

Como sea, en el escenario estaba apostada la muchacha de piel lila, ah, por cierto, su nombre es Starlight. La acompañaban tres muchachas, una en la batería, a esa la conocemos, se llama Lemon Zest, una bajista, Indigo Zap y Sugarcoat en el teclado.

Si bien no tenían la creatividad de las Rainbow – podemos culpar a su institución que coartaba toda individualidad, sí, malditos uniformes –, sí tenían buena técnica y pues, ese día imitarían una canción hace ya mucho olvidada. Se trataba de ese tema de Natalia Lafourcade: Nunca es suficiente. – Y no, aquí no me refiero a la versión con los Águilas Azules.

Starlight sujetaba un papel con borrones y manchas de tinta, la mano le temblaba. La amplificación ya había sido ajustada a la perfección, así que solo debía dar la señal de empezar. Pero el temblor seguía, al ver directamente a los ojos del muchacho, su garganta se contrajo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Bastó con eso para que Sunburst sintiera lo mismo, estuvo a punto de marcharse, de hecho, ya se dirigía a las escaleras para subir los peldaños y escaparse por la puerta.

\- Espera. – Advirtió Starlight al verle hacer eso. Y él obedeció. Tragando saliva y apretando los dientes.

Starlight no era de las que se acobardaban, pero en aquel instante cómo le hubiera gustado poder salirse, abandonar y regresar al día siguiente.

Ay… Continuemos.

Ella pues, puso el micrófono de forma correcta, cerró los ojos y dio la señal al grupo, la música comenzó y ella cantó de forma coordinada, les invito a seguirme con la canción de Lafourcade, se darán cuenta de algo importante, además, queda más genial leerlo así:

"Nunca es suficiente para mí

Porque siempre quiero más de ti

Yo quisiera hacerte más feliz

Hoy, mañana, siempre, hasta el fin

Tu corazón estalla por mi amor

Y tú, que crees que eso es muy normal

Acostumbrado estás tanto al dolor

Que no lo ves, yo nunca he sido así

Si por necesidad, te vas llorando tonto, es porque yo te quiero a ti

Y tú te vas, jugando a enamorar

Todas las ilusiones vagabundas que tú puedes alcanzar

Y no verás que lo bello de esto es solo condicional

Y tú te vas, jugando a enamorar

Te enredas por las noches entre historias que nunca tendrán final

Te perderás, dentro de tus recuerdos por haberte hecho llorar

Nunca es suficiente para mí

Porque siempre quiero más de ti

No ha cambiado en nada tu sentir

Aunque te hago mal, te quiero a ti

Mi corazón estalla del dolor

Cómo evitar que me fracture a mí

Acostumbrado estás tanto al dolor

Que no lo ves, yo nunca he sido así

Si, por necesidad, te vas llorando tonto es… porque yo te quiero a ti

Y tú te vas, jugando a enamorar

Todas las ilusiones vagabundas que tú puedes alcanzar

Y no verás, que lo bello de esto es solo condicional

Y tú te vas, jugando a enamorar

Te enredas por las noches entre historias que nunca tendrán final

Te perderás, dentro de tus recuerdos por haberte hecho llorar

Starlight nunca tuvo una voz muy hábil para cantar; pero aquel día expresó justo lo que deseaba y lo hizo de forma hermosa, aunque suena feo que lo diga. El escenario se llenó de varios estudiantes y… pues, antes de pasar a lo que sigue, creo que me olvidé de mucho… bastante.

Mejor será que vuelva a empezar esta historia, porque… ocurre entre agosto del año de los juegos de la amistad y enero y parte de febrero del siguiente. Así que nos queda un trecho por recorrer.


	2. Empezamos con el Shipeo a la Clásica

Ahora, ¿Por dónde iba?

…Ah, sí, es cierto.

Nuestra historia inicia, cronológicamente, a mediados de agosto del año anterior. Esos días donde el calor llega hasta a ser molesto en ocasiones. Pero, solo por si acaso, veamos la ciudad de Canterlot. Es más, hagamos algo de turismo para tener una idea de cómo serán algunos lugares.

Como capital de Equestria, tenía un clima bastante regular.

Si vemos desde la distancia el norte de la ciudad, podemos apreciar, saliendo más allá del anillo de edificios, el aire contaminado, la atorrante tonada de la ciudad o eso que muchos llaman urbano. Eso es, ahora nos alejamos hacia la periferia más allá de los confines de muros resquebrajados, calles apenas utilizadas, perros libres, casas apenas sostenidas por vigas de cincuenta años y con más de diez habitantes. Si oímos alguna que otra riña en plena calle de matrimonios al borde del colapso, es la advertencia de que estamos en el oeste de la ciudad.

Sí, atrevámonos a alejarnos más, pasando por unos cuantos prados que eran tierra de nadie. Pues ni eran parque nacional, ni serían utilizados para ampliar la ciudad; o, como dejaban claro los urbanistas y el sentido común, la ciudad debía crecer de oriente a occidente.

Así llegamos hasta un pequeño muro de árboles y varias colinas pobladas de tantos verdes que me costaría un montón nombrarlos. Justo en medio de dos, se encuentra una carretera, es bastante transitada en las horas pico. Pero después, durante el resto del día, está casi desértica. Pasamos también cerca de uno que otro parque, de esos que tienen columpios, toboganes, una pista para bicicletas, espacios para llevar la parrilla y estacionamientos.

De esos parques que están bastante alejados de la ciudad como para llegar a pie y que, durante toda la semana, no tienen ni siquiera un fantasma columpiándose con el rechinar del metal de las uniones. Sí, es uno de esos parques que nadie con sentido común construiría. Claro que, no estamos aquí para contar una historia que no viene al caso.

Evitemos pintar mal las cosas y saltemos a algo más importante.

Ah, por cierto, a la izquierda de la carretera también se podía apreciar un desvío que llevaba a un lago que se podía ver desde esa carretera. Ese sí era visitado con cierta regularidad. Sobre todo, porque después de una gestión increíble y un trabajo de concientización; sin olvidar toda la manía de los ecologistas de la década pasada, ese lago fue transformado en un lugar donde hasta peces de treinta kilos podías pescar. Es decir, era casi un tesoro estatal.

Bueno, sigamos adelante que tal vez en otra ocasión visitemos ese lago.

Sin más cosas interesantes que ver que esos prados llenos de vida y algunos árboles al fondo, pasamos las colinas después de cinco minutos metiéndole a ochenta por hora. ¿Y qué hay detrás de las colinas? Pues, una urbanización.

Eso sí, de momento del nombre no me acuerdo. Pero algo que ver tiene con Hollow. Ya me estaré acordando.

Anteriormente fue un pueblito que, en algún momento, entró en bancarrota y sus tierras se vendieron a precio de gallina muerta. No me pregunten cómo ni cuándo, debió haber sido hace ya un buen rato, porque recuerdo haber visto monumentos que tenían inscritas fechas de 1935. Como sea, yo quiero hablarles de ahorita.

Tenía una comunidad de no más de dos o tres centenares de personas. Y cuando hablo de casas, hay casas y casas. A la que nos dirigimos es una casa céntrica. El terreno no es del todo irregular, hay bastantes colinas, varias casas se construyeron al lado de una o sobre una. Las calles son pintorescas porque a veces suben y bajan.

Como sea, entre los jardines, las plazas coloridas, una biblioteca bastante grande, un pequeño parque, este si se visita diariamente y unos cuantos monumentos; llegamos por la avenida principal hasta la calle Glimpse, doblando a la izquierda finalmente llegamos al número 223. O como mejor conoceremos, la casa de Starlight.

¿Les dije que esta urbanización existe desde hace un buen rato no? Pues la calle Glimpse dirige, a quien la tome, hasta una colina no muy elevada, pero de gran área. Al pie de esta, se encuentra una casa, perdonen mi inexactitud, una mansión. Quienquiera que fuera ese tal Glimpse, vivía allí y, por lo visto, fue alguien importante.

Recuerden el recorrido porque es importante.

Nuestra historia comienza de verdad una tarde de agosto, como a eso de las tres de la tarde. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque, por esas fechas, los jóvenes de la urbanización que no habían ido a la ciudad a gastar bien su tiempo de vacaciones, se aproximaban al viejo teatro Glint.

Desde las tres de la tarde, se abría un espacio allí dentro, el dueño se había dado cuenta de que los jóvenes estaban dispuestos a gastar dinero si se tenía una que otra atracción que ellos quisieran.

Habilitando así una pista de patinaje, un espacio para torneos de juegos de mesa, en especial de cartas. Bueno, era un tipo viejo, su visión juvenil distaba bastante de la actual generación. La principal atracción era que, a partir de las cinco, en el espacio donde se protagonizaban las obras de teatro, se usaba un equipo más o menos moderno de cine y se rodaban películas de cartelera a la mitad del precio de cualquier cine de la ciudad y con muchas más libertades.

Ya, mejor voy al grano.

Era un día tranquilo, como en casi toda urbanización, más ruido de la naturaleza, menos ruido tóxico de la ciudad. El teatro se llenaba, cinco muchachos y dos muchachas estaban en la pista de patinaje y cuatro muchachos se batían en un fiero combate del legendario juego de cartas de… bueno… yo ya me olvidé del nombre del juego; tal vez sirva decir que hasta su serie de anime tiene.

La partida estaba en su punto más candente, se podría decir que, generalizando los juegos, era uno de esos que recordarías por toda tu vida.

Nuestro protagonista, Sunburst, llevaba su juego de forma impecable; prácticamente había salido de lo más bajo hasta dar la vuelta el tablero y estar a dos jugadas de una de esas victorias que hacen que el fanatismo y la mitología hacia cualquier juego cobre sentido.

En eso, de la nada, el piso de madera rechinó cuando una muchacha subió las escaleras. Bueno, ellos no sabían que era una muchacha, creo que ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia. Su andar era pesado, adivinaría cualquiera que la dueña de los mismos llevaba el mundo encima.

Por esa misma causa, los muchachos que rodeaban a los contendientes se hicieron a un lado una vez que vieron a la adolescente.

Allí pasaba una contradicción andante. Una oposición a cualquier prejuicio o mito. La triada de la belleza, hermosura y gracia componen, quizás, un conjunto en equilibrio que pone a prueba a nuestra subjetividad día tras día.

Bella era por tener un carácter bastante afable con quienes consideraba amigos. Podía haber sido, con toda certeza, una de las chicas más populares de toda la escuela, pues, a juicio de quienes la conocían, tenía un alma pura como el agua más transparente. Y la verdad, el mero deleite de estar junto a ella, con sus defectos y todo lo demás, era como estar cerca de una hoguera en mitad del invierno.

Pero como esto es más complicado de explicar, mejor lo dejamos así, y lo desmenuzamos más adelante de trocito en trocito.

La hermosura era, por defecto, algo que ella poseía en grado sumo. Hablo aquí de esa herencia que los genes les hacen a unos pocos, esa combinación precisa de lo mejor de dos mundos. El rostro oriundo de otro continente, de facciones simétricas; una sonrisa de dientes rectos. Junten a ello una proporción de un cuerpo esbelto que de pequeño no tenía nada; un pelo tan manejable que se podía peinar de una y mil formas y un rostro que solo requería de algo de sombra en los ojos y ahí tenemos un acercamiento a Starlight.

De los aspectos físicos que más importan para algunos, si no es la mayoría, mejor ni hablamos.

Sí, era ese tipo de chicas que es deseo de muchos, envidia de la mayoría. Hasta le habían hecho un retrato a mano alzada en la clase de artes. No exagero cuando digo que causaba que los del sexo opuesto volteen para verla mejor.

Así, si nunca vieron a la Starlight a la que me refiero, tal vez sea mejor decir que era una muchacha agraciada en varios aspectos. Para empezar, sus ojos eran tan transparentes que no existía persona que no pudiera ver a través de ellos, siendo así una maldición y una bendición. Sus movimientos siempre eran bastante fluidos. Bailar, caminar, incluso en el deporte más rudo, esa adolescente tenía una soltura tal que hasta parecía flotar.

Aquí no les describo a una Mary Sue, les describo una persona que podrían ver si no pasaran todo el día enfrente de una computadora o un celular. Pero claro, más fácil es decir que, por capricho de la realidad o del realismo, esa persona jamás existió y jamás existirá.

Pese a todo esto, contradicción era. Porque, si bien era hermosa, también era bella, además de ser una muchacha bastante agraciada. Así pues, la regla de la tipa hermosa pero tonta, o, aquel que reza que dentro de un exterior sublime recae un interior frágil y propenso a depender de la atención y aprobación ajena, parecía haber hecho una excepción en la muchacha que, por una razón u otra, se presentaba en ese lugar.

Starlight Glimmer, ya al lado de la mesa, puso una mano sobre esta, inclinándose levemente y empuñando su otra mano sobre la cadera. No hizo falta más para captar la atención de los oponentes. Sunburst, a través de sus lentes que cubrían sus ojos, sintió un temor no muy diferente al que le sigue al saberse condenado.

\- Lo siento Star… lo olvidé por completo.

\- Claro que lo olvidaste. – Expresó la de piel lila.

\- Ahora mismo estoy en una partida y no…

Una mirada despectiva de la muchacha obligó al adolescente a inclinar la cabeza y rendirse "voluntariamente"

Nadie dijo nada, era mejor cooperar con ella. Cualquiera podía llevarse bien con Starlight y ella podía hablar hasta con el más impopular de la escuela. Es más, no existía muchacho que no tuviera su número de teléfono o que no la tuviera agregada. Y en mi opinión, si eso no es ser popular en estos días, ya no sé qué lo es.

Como sea, ambos salieron a toda prisa del teatro, tomaron un bus hacia la ciudad e inició el viaje que daría como resultado el principio de esta historia.

Perdemos tiempo si contamos que ambos no se hablaron durante el viaje o que Starlight no dejó de mirar como hipnotizada el paisaje, a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad. Al llegar a la parada de buses, caminaron por una plaza para luego atravesar cuatro calles y encontrarse con la preparatoria cristal.

Por supuesto, esta estaba cerrada. Los guardias reconocieron de inmediato al par aquel, acercándose a las rejas delanteras del gran campus.

\- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – Dijo uno de ellos en tono firme y con una mirada impasible.

Pero ambos pasaron siguieron adelante, sin responder al guardia que también dio media vuelta y volvió a la caseta. Ahora que recuerdo, faltaban dos semanas aproximadamente para que las vacaciones de verano terminen.

Starlight de pronto tomó al adolescente por el brazo, estrechando distancias, ambos caminaron junto a un muro lleno de enredaderas. Sincronizando sus pasos, derecho con izquierdo, izquierdo con derecho. De siniestro aquello no tenía la menor apariencia. Sin embargo, sólo Sunburst entendía lo que aquellos labios curvados en sonrisa velaban.

Sublime, una mera pareja de amigos dando un paseo cerca de los rosales de la magna institución de la Crystal prep.

Afortunados aquellos que, por esa tarde, pudieron observarles. Pues, cuando pasaron frente a una banca, sucedió el gran indicio, la marca, el presagio de lo que pronto pasaría. Sucedió sin previsión, perdido ya de toda historia, salvo esta que contamos.

Sucede que una bandera de la magna institución cayó al suelo. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera, o, mejor dicho, gracias a la distracción de Starlight, la planta de su calzado mancilló su pulcritud andando sobre ella sin mayor reparo del que tendría por la vereda.

Pero ya hasta parezco político preocupándome de estas minucias para tratar de manipular sus sentimientos. Pisó una bandera y punto.

Durante aquel recorrido, sepa al que corresponda saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Starlight. Sin embargo, sí puedo decir que Sunburst observaba todo y nada, distraído por caminar al lado de su mejor amiga, apenas si se percataba del hecho.

Ya enlisté un montón de cosas que hacían de Starlight lo que sea que fuera. En ese preciso momento, él no podía dejar de verla. La cosa empezaba a ser severa. En los pasillos ya se comentaba el caso con bastante regularidad – al menos antes de entrar en vacaciones – de este par peculiar. Serían los ojos sinceros, serían los pómulos, el mentón, la nariz, la frente, las facciones como un todo articulado y proporcionado. Tal vez sería su pelo; tal vez la sumatoria de una fisonomía que se ocultaba entre una chaqueta gris desgastada, una blusa negra con manga de tres cuartos, unas manillas con púas, unas botas de caña baja, una falda a cuadros al nivel de la rodilla.

Como dije, ella podía haber sido la sensación del colegio, agasajo para la mirada. Razón de más de un grajo entre el estudiantado. Envidia y enfado de un mismo bando que, por extraño que pareciera, no se atrevía a pasar más allá de una amistad.

A la par de sus pasos fluidos y firmes, se encontraban los pasos torpes e inseguros de los mocasines de Sunburst, que, con sus pantalones caqui, y este a su vez, con polo celeste y chaleco de lana rojo resultaban en esa pinta que muy bien sabemos identificar, no pequemos de ingenuos.

Ahora bien, aquí es donde me falla la memoria, pues, como muchos, tengo una debilidad por shipear y no presto atención a otros detalles que son importantes. Esta no es la excepción.

Llegaron a la Eagle Street, esa misma que tiene muchos arbustos y un árbol que dibuja grietas cada vez más grandes en el asfalto y en el cemento; todo porque no lo cortaron a tiempo y le cuidaron como tesoro de la calle, en fin.

Sí, me acuerdo el lugar, pero no me acuerdo bien cómo pasó, creo que fue un gato o la pelota de un niño, pero algo se atravesó en el camino de los dos. Lo siguiente que pasó fue, que, por evitarlo, por el susto o porque lo pisó, Suburst perdió el equilibrio.

Y pues, verán, en pelis en dibujitos o en el comic diez de la serie, esto es muy cliché; pero en la realidad la probabilidad es bastante, bastante inferior; no digamos ya de que salga como en esos imaginarios.

Bueno, lo que pasó es que, aterrizando de espaldas y después de chocar de nuca – en efecto, vean la aptitud física con la que contaba nuestro prota –, Sunburst llevó consigo el peso de su mejor amiga que, como comenté, le tenía sujeto por el brazo. Y ya para qué molestarme en contar la caída estruendosa, basta con decir que la rodilla de ella fue a dar contra el estómago del muchacho, sacándole todo el aire.

Lo sé, lo sé, caída más curiosa la que el azar les gastó, ni yo me lo creí cuando lo vi. Pero, como mi memoria funciona cuando le da la gana, apenas sí me acuerdo de la cara de Sunburst. Piensen en unos ojos cerrados con fuerza y una boca que, más que gritar, solo se abrió para dejar pasar el aire que la rodilla y el peso de Starlight impulsaron fuera. De paso, creo que, el codo de su brazo libre golpeó con tal ángulo y fuerza el asfalto; que se le adormeció.

Lo que pasó después, fue algo que, tal vez lo cambió todo. Hasta ahora no me explico bien lo que pasó. Pero, me parece, que, con el golpe en la cabeza, con el remate en el estómago y con el contacto con las manos de Starlight que le tomaron el rostro, él se sintió extraño.

Bueno, nada raro hubiera sido que él se percatara de que su amiguita de la infancia se "había puesto buena; rikolina; había llegado a su primavera; había despuntado la juventud en brío y vida" o el eufemismo que corresponda a su generación. Pero lo que, a mi parecer, pasó: fue que él se percató de algo impensado hasta ese momento.

Obviamente, ella estaba toda preocupado, Sunburst era como un telescopio, podía contactar con los astros, podía ver más allá de lo aparente y lo que se quiera, pero, de lo frágil que era, una caída bastaba para mandarlo al chamuco. Así que, a la primera, dijo su nombre suavemente, a la segunda, observando su cara absorta, le rodeó la cabeza con sus manos para ver si no se le había roto algo y, a la tercera, su mano derecha, con tanto cariño como un caballo al dar coces, le impulsó a salir del trance contactando con el rostro del adolescente.

Recuerdo haber escuchado un "qué carajos te pasa" como respuesta. Pero tal vez solo es mi mala memoria.

Como sea, para mí que en ese momento se dio el crush/flechazo/enamoramiento, como se apetezca llamarle. Es que vi cómo él la miraba, pude ver que, por primera vez en esa relación, él tenía esos ojos. Brillaban, temblaban, sus pupilas se expandían mientras intentaban mirar a otra parte. Supongo que algo tuvo que ver que ella estuviera a contraluz del sol. Algo tuvo que cooperar que la misma fuera debilitada por las ramas del árbol.

Cuando Sunburst se puso de pie y ambos comenzaron a caminar de la misma forma, ya no hubo marcha atrás, su mano le sudó tanto que se la guardó en el bolsillo, hablaron poco, él se quedó mudo de repente.

Starlight sacó a relucir la opinión de una serie de dragones, caballeros y demás que a su mejor amigo le gustaba; pero ni eso surtió efecto. Él, entre cabizbajo y alternando ver en cualquier dirección y ver el rostro de su amiga, hasta el punto de incomodarla por la repetición constante, perdió toda atención cuando un muchacho le silbó a Starlight diciendo no sé qué sandez que no vale la pena recordar.

A estas alturas, parecía que el tablero ya se estaba poniendo, las fichas y el juego parecían predeterminados. Pero las condiciones necesarias todavía no se habían generado.

Todavía no se podía afirmar si Sunburst haría algo al respecto; si se le pasaba al día siguiente; si en realidad se había vuelto medio imbécil; si se daría la típica historia de que los amigos de infancia, que de pronto se enamoran y pasan por veintiún giros narrativos de novela, para llegar al final feliz que todos quisiéramos tener y por eso lo proyectamos en personajes irreales. O tal vez se acababa el mundo y ya.

No, todavía nada estaba contado y para quienes vieron esa parte de la historia, todo era confuso. Ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que vendría en los próximos meses. Pero nunca hicieron caso a los presagios y pues… ya vendría lo que vino.

Olvidé decirles que la mismísima directora Cinch observó aquel accidente, no con buenos ojos por supuesto, pero eso es para otro capítulo.

Pero ya es muy tarde, y como la labor del shipear o no shipear es extenuante, mejor dejamos el resto para después.


	3. Personajes y el Inicio de Año Escolar

Y amanecemos una mañana de agosto. Días perdidos, días invertidos, los mejores y los peores de aquellos se convertirán en recuerdos inevitablemente. Supongo que es la causa de que la juventud sea considerada hermosa.

O tal vez todo se deba a eso que algunos llaman espíritu, y dicen que es esa pulsión que parece habitar en cada uno y que le impulsa a tener un carácter y energía determinados. Es por eso que no es el mismo el espíritu del huraño que el líder, ni de lo femenino ni de lo masculino. O incluso, llegando a su límite, les pusieron espíritu a los pueblos.

Sea cierto o no, esta predisposición hace de algunos eternamente jóvenes; enérgicos; sabios; inteligentes; risueños; realistas; o tantas variantes como se les ocurran.

Y si levanto toda esta introducción, es para dar paso a un personaje que nació viejo. Casi nadie la conocía por el nombre de pila, o, mejor dicho, no la llamaba por él. Todos se referían a ella como directora Cinch.

Y ¿Por qué digo que había nacido vieja? Es por ese mismo espíritu del que hablé hace rato. Verán, no lo digo por malo ni porque le tenga algún resentimiento a la directora Cinch, sino porque ella era la viva representación del dogmatismo y del rostro más represivo dela educación. Si algunos dicen que la educación libera y lo pueden demostrar, también hay quienes prueban que la educación puede equivaler a una prisión.

El sistema educativo, debido a sus mejores intenciones, es admirable; pero en la realidad, suele ser manco, ciego, atolondrado y, eso sí, poderoso castigador cuando se le provoca. En realidad, la educación parece recaer más en sus actores principales, tanto estudiante como maestro y quienes pagan impuestos.

Así, me gustaría decir que Cinch vivió en un sistema de educación donde el golpe con la regla era cosa de todos los días, donde los libros se aborrecían y estaban plagados de un español tan atorrante que no se entendía sin ayuda de los maestros y donde todo tenía que seguir una perfecta línea se sucesión que daría como resultado a un ser humano obediente y conforme con la ley.

Así, los valores de la mitad del siglo XX se habían arraigado en lo profundo de la querida directora, aquella que siempre vestía un traje perfecto de merino la mayor parte del año, de cashmere para invierno y usaba uno de lino en sus vacaciones. La misma directora que caminaba con la cabeza en alto y cuyo sonido al pisar parecía una marcha perfectamente sincronizada.

Ni un cabello estaba fuera de lugar, nunca mostraba más piel que el cuello o las manos – aunque eso se lo podemos atribuir a la edad –. Su poca tolerancia a los niños siempre dio lugar a pensar que esta señora jamás tuvo hijos y tal vez sea correcta esta afirmación. En conversaciones más acaloradas se duda de que siquiera tuvo una pareja.

Algo que nadie puede olvidar, es la primera vez que tienes contacto con ella. Se siente como si te mirara por encima del hombro, pero, al mismo tiempo, unos ojos amenazadores te auscultan como si, al igual que en las historias más fantásticas, pudiera ver tu interior y encontrar todos tus demonios. Su rostro suele quedarse en su lugar mientras te examina. Al final, si ella mira a otro lado, cerrando los ojos y negando, quiere decir que es mejor que te esfuerces, si levanta la ceja, quiere decir que algo de provecho para la escuela tienes y es mejor descubrirlo antes de regarla y, por último, si se digna a darte el buenos días o tardes, quiere decir que eres excepcional. En este último caso, más vale no fallar a las altas expectativas que ella tiene.

A través de los finos lentes de la directora Cinch, cualquiera siempre se encontraba con una contundencia que, sin advertir violencia alguna, demandaba obediencia. Qué podríamos decir, el mundo está perfectamente construido y los más jóvenes son clavos, tornillos o tuercas. A la escuela le corresponde colocarlos en su lugar o, en caso de venir defectuosos, hacerlos a un lado.

Claro que, bajo esta gran enseñanza que parece ser tan fuerte como los años de la existencia humana, personajes como Cinch salían a relucir. No en vano la preparatoria Cristal era la mejor.

Pero volvamos al hilo, el primer día de clases suele ser, en la mayoría de los casos, también en el de Sunburst un día de perros. Se te acaba la vacación y te tienes que incorporar a esa rutina que se hace soportable por la camaradería, las aventuras y algún buen momento que vives dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Y así podíamos ver que venía con su celular y unos audífonos. Al ver la pantalla de su celular, pues lo tenía en la mano, se podía ver claramente que estaba oyendo la oreja de Van Gogh. Y por los tarareada que venía haciendo, seguramente estaba escuchando la parte donde dice:

que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos.  
que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca, vámonos.

Y por un segundo, cerró los ojos.

Y esto hay que advertirlo a la primera, porque luego las acusaciones llegan. Sunburst, nuestro protagonista, ni menor de quince, ni legal, ni invisible ni popular, era, con toda la probabilidad del mundo, un muchacho introvertido, la timidez no le doblegaba, pero estaba presente en su voz, en sus pasos e incluso en la forma en la cual miraba a los demás.

No era de los que bajaban la mirada, tampoco de los que la mantenían fija por mucho tiempo, el apretón de sus manos al saludar era suave. Ligeramente jorobado, quizás, después de su ropa, su expresión era la mejor muestra de cómo era él en ese entonces.

Verán, esto si lo recuerdo por la cara que solía colocar. Sus ojos se perdían en el infinito cuando no hablabas de un tema que le interesaba, su voz, aparte de ser suave, se cortaba, o tartamudeaba, como si quisiera decir dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Sus famosas muletillas le costaban siempre el diez en la exposición de sus ensayos y, para empeorarlo todo, su vestimenta era pulcra. Eso sí, a veces solía sentarse en silencio por un buen rato. Como sea, en síntesis, sabías que él quería hablar de otra cosa cuando ponía cara de imbécil.

Pero no se confundan, aquí no les hablo de ese personaje serio, sombrío y que, de un momento a otro, se vuelve en un semidiós que, por genio, por carácter y por destino, reserva tanta grandeza que nosotros, soeces mortales, tenemos oportunidad de ver una vez cada cien años.

No, aquí les hablo de un sujeto al que le costaba expresarse abiertamente.

Y es que, detrás de esos anteojos se encontraba una mirada que, a la par de esconder una suma inteligencia parecía mostrar susa arrogancia. Pero aquella percepción, claro está, era una pésima observación. Y si me emociono con mi lenguaje ahora, es porque me ha sido difícil no sentir cierto aprecio por este muchacho.

Pero de eso hablamos luego. Lo que pasa es que Sunburst era de esos tipos que, si bien hablan tanto como cualquier otro, siempre dudan de sus palabras y las eligen con cuidado. De esos tipos que en su vida insultaron. Sí. En él se podía encontrar a un muchacho bastante racional para su edad.

Y si comento todas estas menudencias es para ya no tener que hacerlo en un futuro, ahorrémonos así espacio que podemos usar en cosas más suculentas.

Ahora, a regatear, pues todavía falta mostrar a nuestra protagonista. Lo sé, esto es cansado, pero hay que hacerlo.

Starlight era una muchacha de la misma edad que Sunburst. Fuera de su fisionomía, realmente pocos han logrado averiguar algo más de ella. Ahora, de que existen algunos muchachos que tienen una súper deducción y pueden encontrar el interior de una persona a partir de su exterior, existen. Lamentablemente uno fue transferido y otro no la conocía. Hay una muchacha, pero cuando le pregunté no me quiso responder. Así que Starlight era un misterio.

Creo que Sunburst era el único muchacho que realmente podía decir que la conocía. Sabrá Dios todo el pasado de estos dos, yo apenas conozco a Sunburst, ya ni hablar de Starlight. Entonces… sí. No puedo decir más de Starlight de lo que no haya dicho ya hasta ahora.

¿Dónde estábamos? cierto, primer día de clases. Ya saben, uniformes ciento por ciento impecables, el sol irradiando con toda su energía, a punto de derretirlo todo, como si un dios tuviera benevolencia o gozara con el sufrimiento ajeno. Como fuera, los estudiantes se agolpaban en las puertas de acceso de la secundaria.

Primer día de clases, reunión general obligatoria en el gigantesco auditorio de la CP. Digan lo que digan, esa residencia de la enseñanza podía estar plagada del esnobismo y el elitismo de toda una ciudad, esperando florecer de florecer o regando las semillas del mañana similar al hoy. Pero, hay que admitir que todo allí es de lujo y como lo que es de lujo es un deleite, el simple hecho de sentarte en una de sus butacas te hacía pensar que estabas en el mejor lugar del mundo. Al menos es así la primera vez, hasta que te encuentras con la directora Cinch y ese encuentro marca el fin de tus ilusiones.

Como sea, ese día todos debían dirigirse hacia el auditorio. En su camino, Cinch ya daba un cordial saludo a algunos alumnos, primero saludó a Twilight, después, a un muchacho de camisa celeste y corbata de moño. Esos fueron sus pocos saludos, el resto de los estudiantes tenían suerte o recursos para estar allí, pero a ojos de Cinch, realmente pocos merecían estar en la CP.

Sí, le diré CP para no estar diciendo Crystal Prep a cada rato.

Después de saludar a estos dos individuos, pronto se aproximó a un par de muchachos. Sí, me refiero a los amigos Sunburst y Starlight. Tienen que saber que pocos gozaban del aprecio de Cinch y, a veces era mejor ser desconocido por ella que bien conocido o mal conocido.

Así, en ese momento, sin términos medios ni matices, la directora Cinch le dio los buenos días al joven Sunburst, quien, con toda la cordialidad del mundo respondió al saludo con sus muletillas y de paso, hasta sonrió. La directora afirmó con la cabeza. Después observó a la señorita Starlight, levantando una ceja, tomó aire y a punto estuvo de negar con la cabeza. Sin embargo, se tomó un segundo antes de dar su contundente reprobación.

No haga quedar mal a los predecesores de la Familia Glimpse, señorita. – Se escurrió por sus labios. Amigos míos, seguramente pocos tienen una carga hereditaria como la tiene Starlight. Obviamente, yo no, por eso me cuesta entender la cara puso nuestra protagonista.

Era Starlight, ella no tenía el respeto suficiente a la autoridad, dudo que siquiera el necesario. Pero al menos no rodó los ojos ni hizo un sonido de mofa. Le bastó con poner una expresión seria, de esos labios completamente horizontales, de cejas sutilmente rígidas y párpados a levemente cerrados.

¿Quieren saber de esta carga hereditaria verdad? Me muero por contarla. Pero esperen, que nos falta un poco antes de poder explicarla bien.

Como sea. Al verlo, supe que habría problemas. Así que preferí seguir observando, para que después, como buen chismoso que soy, tuviera todos los detalles jugosos que hacen de estas conversaciones tan irremplazables.

Sunburst, como era costumbre en él, negó con la cabeza en silencio, exhalando sonoramente para que Starlight se percatara de ello. Cosa que ella respondió dándole un golpe con su cadera. Así se inició una conversación.

\- No tengo por qué vivir para glorificar la memoria del viejo Glimpse. Y ella solo lo dice para fastidiarme. – Soltó de repente la muchacha.

\- Lo entiendo. Pero no te cuesta hacer uno que otro esfuerzo.

\- Estoy segura que a ti te gustaría ser el bisnieto de Glimpse ¿No es así?

\- No se puede elegir la familia Star… pero si me hubiera tocado, no me quejaría.

\- Es que en verdad no lo soporto. No es nada justo que te juzguen por cosas que tú no hiciste, ni que esperen que hagas lo mismo. Yo soy libre de actuar como yo crea que es correcto.

\- Siempre y cuando no intercedas en el bienestar de todos los demás. – Defendió el muchacho, moviendo sus anteojos con el índice y ganándose una mirada juguetona por parte de la muchacha.

\- Nop… yo voy a conquistar el mundo. – Expresó Starlight coreando con su voz, al tiempo de adelantarse al muchacho y caminar de espaldas, teniéndole de frente.

\- ¿Ves? Allí está de nuevo. Caminar así solo hará que provoques un accidente.

\- No seas bobo Sun. Yo solo quiero que esta escuela deje de recordar los antepasados de los estudiantes. Como si ser el hijo de un carpintero o de un general o de un rey te hiciera mejor persona.

\- Es cierto lo que dices. – El muchacho observaba de lado a lado, tratando de ver lo que tenían al frente, pues Starlight no dejaba de interponérsele en el campo visual. Además, Starlight sabía perfectamente que caminar así agitaba los nervios del joven de anteojos. – Pero no logras nada caminando así.

\- No, sí logro algo. Te pongo de malas y eso es algo. – Respondió la muchacha, con sonriéndole.

Desde lejos se podía ver cómo ambos parecían ser los únicos que tenían una vibra positiva, y por qué no, optimista, en aquel primer día de clases.

A veces termino preguntándome cómo es que un colegio que servía la mejor comida, que tenía maestros bien calificados y que gozaba de una infraestructura tan suntuosa. Esa misma, que, bien podía convertirse en un ejemplo a seguir y envidiar por cualquier otra institución, tenía este ambiente tan sofocante. Tal vez es mi costumbre de no ser tan estricto ni disciplinado.

O tal vez es que allá rara vez veías sonreír a los demás. No diré que todos se llevaban mal; sino que no hacían el menor intento por llevarse bien. Es decir, apenas sí se hablaban y, cuando finalmente lograbas entablar conversación con alguno, te dabas cuenta de que o bien quería llevar el control total de la conversación o bien te seguía y concordaba en todo lo que decías.

Pero, lo repetiré una y mil veces, lo que más odié de la CP fue su manía con los uniformes. Entiendo que el hábito hace al monje; mas, ¿Qué hay con eso de expresarse a través de la ropa? Esos uniformes se sentían como una prisión, eran bastante rígidos. Ni idea de la tela con la que estuvieran hechos. Como sea, lo único bueno, lo único rescatable, aquello que hacía que valiera la pena tener ese espacio confiscado por la institución… es, según yo, que las chicas también los usaban.

Y aquí pueden tildarme de mil maneras, pero no podrán negar que esos uniformes estaban hechos a medida y de tal forma que realzar la figura femenina. Ellas tenían mayores libertades, porque hay todo tipo de variantes, desde corbatas de moño hasta camisas con encajes, pañoletas, bufandas, calcetas de distintos tamaños, algunas calzas, ene cantidad de zapatos, un montón de accesorios que no conozco, las chaquetas obligatorias y las camisas o blusas que quisieran.

Ya… ya, esas prendas son bonitas y todo. Pero, lo que más atención me robaba de su vestimenta, fue, sin duda alguna, las faldas y los chalecos. No sé a qué empresa le encargan sus confecciones, no sé si sus padres las escuchan y hacen hacer estas prendas a pedido. No sé. Pero desde el primer día me di cuenta de las diferencias. Los modelos que vi eran Tulipán, Godet, Wrap, unas cuantas plisadas de línea A y, eso sí, cuando la directora observó a una muchacha con su falda drapeada, la mandó de regreso a su casa. Tampoco he visto que lleven minis.

De los chalecos, los había de todo tipo, de tirantes, unos que les llegaban hasta la mitad de la barriga, de esos que realzan el busto, otros que cubrían todo y tenían encajes. Pero, como no suelen quitarse las chaquetas, solo pude ver el cuello de sus blusas y, entonces supe que existen más de diez tipos.

Y esto no lo digo solo yo, lo dicen todos los muchachos con los que he hablado. Claro que muy pocos le van a decir eso a las chicas.

Así que sí, si hablo de esto es porque en realidad estos molestos uniformes parecían no afectar tanto a las chicas. Francamente, ellas siempre se realzaban en ellos.

El caso de Starlight era especial, ella siempre llevaba el traje estándar, después de Twilight, ella era la que menos lo había retocado. De hecho, todo era genérico, salvo por una boina morada que llevaba en la cabeza. Claro que después está cómo llevaba ese uniforme. Su corbata casi siempre estaba suelta, ladeada hacia algún lado, sus medias nunca estaban al mismo nivel, siempre tenía una a media pierna y la otra en el tobillo, su falda siempre tenía manchas. Y sus mangas, ni hablar, siempre estaban sucias. Y llevaba tres manillas en su muñeca derecha. ¡Y era el primer día de clases!

Sunburst era un mundo diferente. Vestía la misma prisión de todos los muchachos. Por cierto, alguno que otro le ponía una bufanda o se ataba la chaqueta sobre el cuello y esos retoques que se dejan pasar en los varones. A mí nunca me interesó hacer nada de eso, creo que por eso me cayó bien Sunburst, él tampoco aumentaba ni disminuía nada. Sus lentes y su cabellera poco arreglada eran lo único que destacaba. Eso y el hecho de que él parecía estar cómodo dentro de su prisión de tela.

Y ahora… ahora me he dado cuenta de que he hablado tanto que en realidad no he dicho nada. Tengo la historia en la punta de la lengua y apenas sé por dónde comenzar. Bien, seré menos disperso en lo que sigue. Así que, ¿Por qué no continuamos con lo que realmente importa?

Era el primer día de clases y todos se situaron en el auditorio. La directora Cinch pasó por el pasillo central como un juez pasa ante el tribunal, la mirada de la mayoría de los alumnos no distaba de la de un culpable. Algo de terror, una pizca de nervios, pero, sobre todo, una sensación puntiaguda sensación de miedo.

Así, la directora no esperó ni cinco segundos frente a un elegante atril de madera y los alumnos guardaron un silencio total. Los maestros se sentaron al final de cada fila de esas lujosas y cómodas butacas. Así, la directora colocó unos papeles sobre el atril, y el mundo entero debía deleitarse con su habilidad oratoria.

"Sabiduría y porvenir" titulaba su discurso.

No puedo reproducir todo lo que allí estaba escrito. Recuerdo algunas partes. Es una locura, nadie sospechaba que aquel sería el último discurso de la directora Cinch. Claro que pasaría un buen rato hasta que los juegos de la amistad nos libraran de ella. Trataré de recordar lo que dijo la señora aquel día.

"_El conocimiento no es lo mismo que la sabiduría. Al acumular saberes podemos o no ganar sabiduría… la curiosidad no es una virtud por sí misma, así como tampoco lo es la aptitud física o el don de la expresión… virtud es un logro y una forma de vivir… vivimos nuestras vidas alrededor de la virtud y el vicio… ejemplo de un hombre que vivió en la virtud. _

_Con cada generación joven, se abren puertas, se cambian cosas; tener virtud, en cambio, no cambia sin importar el tiempo. La virtud permanece siempre y es lo mejor que se puede enseñar… las jóvenes generaciones apenas sí pueden enfocarse en una sola cosa. La disciplina y la virtud van de la mano y tenerla depende únicamente de los hábitos… los más difíciles de cultivar son los buenos hábitos. _

_Somos la élite porque la Crystal Prep nunca dejó atrás de exigir solo los mejores hábitos a los alumnos."_

Terminado el tradicional primer encuentro entre personal y alumnado, todos comenzaron su camino en un nuevo grado. Por supuesto, en la CP no existen reprobados, existen alumnos sin la suficiencia para pertenecer a la prestigiosa preparatoria.

Elitistas hasta la raíz, elitistas hasta el fin.

Ya veremos pronto cómo todo esto cuaja. Si te lo he contado disperso, es porque así pasó y he querido apegarme a lo ocurrido hasta donde pueda.


	4. La CP y el Inicio del Conflicto

La CP será todo lo que quieran tanto en el buen sentido como en el malo, pero absolutamente nadie puede negar que su comida es la mejor, nadie. Si alguna vez podías ver a un estudiante de esa institución sonreír, era precisamente durante el almuerzo. Si en algún momento había algo de calidez, era durante el almuerzo.

Y es que, tal vez era algo que le ponían a la comida o librarse del ambiente tenso inter muros u otros factores, fuese lo que fuese, durante el almuerzo todos parecían un poco más amigables. Mínimamente daban algo de esfuerzo para llevarse bien y no arruinar esa hora del día. Pero, como todo en la vida, siempre se encuentra la manera de fastidiarlo todo.

Y déjenme decirles que los alumnos de la CP establecían una jerarquía, sí, costumbre tan antigua como caminar en dos patas. A ver, para ser claros, no se diferenciaban en su forma de jerarquizar de las de los primeros homínidos.

Así, los deportistas y las deportistas eran los únicos que se podían sentar donde quisieran, por el simple hecho de que era una locura decirles que no, pues recuerden, a cualquier osado u osada le superaban en fuerza y número. Después estaban los hermosos y las hermosas, quienes, investidos de unas pieles preciosas, lograban tentar a cualquiera y usaban eso a su favor. Por derecho casi divino se establecía que la fuerza se quedaba con la belleza.

Frente a ello, se establecían grupos que actuaban como satélites ante la fuerza y la belleza. Equipo de ajedrez, los "verdes" ecologistas, los adinerados, los artistas plásticos, los del club de debate, los literarios, los góticos, los de culturas suburbanas y los becados. Así se establecía el orden.

Y, en cierta forma, todos estaban conformes. Si se aceptaba el orden que proponían fuerza y belleza, en alguna medida todos recibían algo a cambio. Y como todos usaban su inteligencia, era fácil deducir que la verdad el trato no estaba tan mal. Fuertes molestaban a un muchacho de todos los que podían molestar, este se sacrificaba para mantener intactos a los demás. Belleza tomaba un ejemplo negativo, aquello que precisamente era muy diferente, muy irregular, muy atrevido.

Rara vez el objeto de esta atención destructiva recaía en una sola persona. Y solamente se hacía fuerte cuando el carácter del objetivo tenía cráteres de debilidad. Así que Twilight Sparkle, en su debilidad física era asediada y, por efecto de su carácter sumamente débil, sumamente sumiso, era un chivo expiatorio de la crueldad de belleza y fuerza.

Pero, en este juego primitivo, existía un dios castigador e iracundo, un administrador del juego. Le decían directora Cinch. Y el mandamiento era el siguiente: métete con uno de sus predilectos y será tu fin, sin importar quién seas, cuál sea tu familia o qué tan cerca estés de la fuerza o la belleza, la pagarás hasta pedir perdón. Solo por eso, Twilight realmente estaba a salvo y jamás desfogaron en ella todas sus energías.

Pero no nos importa la chica de anteojos predilecta y su triste historia de bullyng, sino el chico de anteojos predilecto. Cabe decir que nunca se conocieron en persona sino de una forma de la que hablaré después.

¿Cómo Sunburst sobrevivía en este mundo jerarquizado y bien establecido? Sencillo, tenía a Starlight y era predilecto de Cinch. Alguna vez un muchacho del equipo de fútbol trató de impresionarla, mostrando su superioridad de fuerza sobre la de Sunburst, recibió una bofetada y poco más de diez insultos de la muchacha de ojos morados. Después de eso, los chicos no se atrevían a molestar a Sunburst frente a ella.

Y si se atrevían a molestar a Sunburst cuando no estaba Starlight, pues Cinch podía atraparlos y eso era todavía peor que ser humillados. Así que prácticamente no tenía problemas encajando en la jerarquía como algo intermedio entre uno de los clubes de intelecto y un grupo apartado. Eso sí, ninguna muchacha de las bellas le prestaría atención.

Al menos así fue hasta que Starlight actuó de una forma que iba contra todo lo establecido, lo hizo a media tarde de un miércoles. Pues justo ese día se sentó al lado de Suri Polomare cuando esta había establecido el lugar donde se sentarían los componentes de belleza.

La hecatombe prácticamente se podía oler. Estremeciendo los cimientos de esa pequeña sociedad, Starlight Glimmer se negó ante la advertencia de Suri quien dijo algo como:

\- Está ocupado, querida. Ve a buscar otro lugar donde comer con tu novio. – Y ojo que lo dijo con respeto.

\- No es mi novio y no me iré solo porque tú lo digas. Te crees dueña del lugar o qué. – Respondió Starlight, cruzando los brazos.

Ya, ya… en ese momento hasta la sangre se me heló. No era un conflicto entre dos muchachas distintas. Era el conflicto entre dos jerarquías distintas, era El Enfrentamiento. Todos, menos los más distraídos ya se habían dado la vuelta para ver la escena. Y no faltó el imbécil que dijo:

\- Uhhhhh – A lo cual un grupo amplio se arremolino diciendo: - ¡uhhhh!

No hubo la menor intervención de un maestro o de la misma admi del juego, no, el círculo del conflicto se había creado y la respuesta de Polomare dejaría mucho en que pensar.

\- Escucha querida, no eres nueva y no tengo que dejarte en claro las cosas. Se un amor y vete a otro lado con tu amigo. – Añadió, manteniendo la calma y una sonrisa, la más fingida que se puedan imaginar.

\- No, tengo derecho a sentarme aquí como cualquier otro. – Entonces Starlight buscó con la mirada a Sunburst, que se había adicionado al aglomerado de gente que comenzaba a rodearlas y le llamó con la misma, este obedeció y se sentó.

Suri observó al joven levantando una ceja, pero le identificó, era uno de los predilectos de Cinch, era mejor no hacer lio en ese momento. Cuandos sus amigas llegaron, Suri se levantó, de la forma más despectiva tomó su bandeja de comida y las conminó a seguirla, pronunciando algo que Starlight después entendería bien.

\- Vámonos chicas, no vale la pena perder nuestro tiempo con ella.

En ese instante, muchos de los grupos menos empoderados se sentaron junto a Starlight y Sunburst. Había sido una victoria del estudiantado menos pudiente. Durante todo ese almuerzo, Starlight y Sunburst conversaron con los grupos de las becas, del ajedrez e incluso con los tecnológicos.

Ah, pero, como bien sabrán, no hay nada como las relaciones sociales humana. Relaciones sociales humanas, mis amigos, relaciones sociales humanas.

No existían reglas exactas de cómo se relacionaban fuerza y belleza. Pero sí estaban estrechamente vinculados y existían muchas regularidades, las chicas de belleza casi siempre se emparejaban con chicos de fuerza, esto casi se puede convertir en ley. Sin embargo, las chicas de fuerza casi nunca se emparejaban con los chicos de belleza.

¿Por qué preguntarán? Pues las chicas de fuerza no se afanaban en ser tan hermosas como las de belleza y a un guapo de aquellos le gustaba una guapa de aquellas. Y a diferencia de belleza, los integrantes de fuerza se veían entre ellos no como amigos, sino como hermanos, tú fastidias a uno de fuerza y te metes con todos y así… ahora bien, como existe esta hermandad, no se ve mal una pareja entre dos de fuerza; pero están acostumbrados a verse como hermanos y es raro que puedan verse como algo más.

Ya, y como las chicas de belleza son tantito exigentes, no cualquiera puede ser amiga suya, no cualquiera puede ganarse su favor y no cualquiera merece estar junto a ellas. Una muchacha de fuerza no sería considerada como digna de no ser por el hecho que los muchachos de fuerza realmente las tenían como hermanas y amigas íntimas, por el amor de Celestia, hasta se veían en paños menores y se contaban todo en un entrenamiento, todo, eso era unión, eso era espíritu de equipo auténtico. Del poco que se podía encontrar en la CP de aquellos días.

Es justo por esto que, por extensión, las chicas de belleza y las de fuerza se llevaban bien o, al menos, fingían a la perfección llevarse de esta forma. Aquella tarde se dio algo imprevisto de esta curiosa relación, donde podemos apreciar el poder de las relaciones sociales humanas.

A ver… dejémoslo claro y no omitamos un solo hecho importante, pues, por muy absurdo que suene, estamos hablando de un mundo pre civilizado, así que están en libertad de dudar de mis palabras, aunque sean ciertas.

A Indigo Zap le gustaba Trenderhoof, sus razones las desconozco, pero algo tendrá que ver con que el noventa por ciento de las chicas le tenían como los más sexys. Como él pertenecía al grupo de belleza, y por la cantidad de muchachas que babeaban por él, digamos que tenía de dónde elegir y a veces sacaba provecho de eso, en especial del grupo de los más inteligentes; era un guapo que se sabía guapo, así que no hay por qué guardarnos el hecho de que él anhelaba una muchacha tan radiante como el sol.

Por eso Indigo no le causaba atracción, creo que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Pero lo que lo cambió todo fue que, en una reunión de belleza, Suri Polomare contó el problema que había tenido a Sunny Flare. Puede que su inteligencia fuese eclipsada por Twilight, pero la desgraciada sabía identificar y resolver problemas. Starlight estaba estremeciendo todo el orden donde ellas estaban a la cabeza y eso era inaceptable.

Así que Sunny se dirigió al grupo de fuerza y se entrevistó personalmente con Indigo Zap, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con Starlight, en un tono jovial y de grandes amigas, como resultaron ser después de los juegos de la amistad, le dejó en claro que era mejor que le enseñara una lección y que, si lo hacía, se aseguraría que Trenderhoof se fijara en ella.

Al terminar esa conversación, el futuro estaba sellado, ambas habían estrechado sus lazos y en el futuro serían grandes amigas, de esas dispares que, pese a ser cosas muy opuestas, encuentran armonía y gozan de una amistad legendaria. Ah, y le dieron una paliza a Starlight.

Sucedió a las cinco de la tarde, cinco y media tal vez, en plena clase de educación física. Starlight estaba dando unas vueltas a la pista del instituto porque una de las muchachas no pudo mantener el ritmo en los ejercicios, esa muchacha fue Sunny Flare. Todas debían pagar el precio de las vueltas antes de las duchas.

Así pues, antes de pasar frente al jardín botánico de la CP – fíjense que hasta eso tenían en esa institución – Sunny detuvo a Starlight e iniciaron una conversación.

\- No nos hemos presentado, yo soy Sunny Flare, presidenta del club de cine. – Explicó la muchacha.

\- Tú eres de las que caminan con Suri. ¿Viniste a pelear por ella o qué?

\- Eres muy lista, cariño. Te lo dejo claro, lo de hoy no se repite y todo se olvida. – alegó la muchacha, extendiéndole la mano a Starlight.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – Ah, yo ya sabía que esta muchacha no dejaría su cabeza dura tan fácil.

\- Mírate, tienes lo suficiente para tener a cualquier chico y eliges a un perdedor como Sunburst. – Sugirió Sunny, quien cambió el tono de su voz y su expresión como si se tratara de una máscara.

\- No te metas con él. – Allí Sunny identificó la debilidad de Starlight Glimmer y sonrió con satisfacción al respecto.

\- Claro que me meteré con él, querida, yo voy a meterme con él hasta que grite mi nombre. – Explicitó ella susurrando, dando la impresión de disfrutar de la idea.

Como por arte de magia, aquello liberó una reacción en cadena, Starlight la empujó con fuerza, cayendo Sunny sobre sus posaderas y raspándose las manos con la tierra. Indigo Zap, su amiga que caminaba cerca casualmente, observó lo sucedido y acudió en su ayuda.

Si… auxiliar…

Mira, Starlight no es de las que se dejan intimidar, y cuando Indigo trató de hacerla a un lado con una mano, todavía sentada en el piso, en una posición en la que obviamente no podía tener fuerza, la de ojos violeta la tomó del cabello y entonces se sentenció.

Yo creo que Indigo tenía bastante personalidad, para mí que no estaba ahí para cumplir un trato ridículo que se cobraba en especie, creo que estaba ahí porque sabía lo extremista que podía ser su amiga – y ya he visto yo las buenas amigas que han resultado ser esas dos – pues, a diferencia de Suri, Sunny Flare si se podía arriesgar a que le arruinen el peinado o a romperse las uñas y más, con tal de que respeten lo que ella defendía.

El error Starlight lo pagó casi de inmediato. Indigo no era de las que peleaban rascando y jalándose los cabellos, ella sabía usar su fuerza, aunque no lo había hecho más de una vez en su vida. La palma de su mano dio de lleno con el rostro de Starlight, esta, impactada por su fuerza, casi se desploma. La deportista acortó la distancia con un paso y con su rodilla golpeó el estómago de la fémina, poco después Starlight recibió un puñetazo en la otra mejilla. Sonará loco, pero Indigo tenía cierto conocimiento de artes marciales mixtas, de esas que duelen hasta el alma.

Aquello bastó para mandar a Starligh a tierra, con el dolor y mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Sunny se le acercó y, tomándole por el cabello le susurró:

\- Esta es la última vez que soy así de civilizada contigo ¿Entiendes? Mañana te disculpas con Suri y dejas de meterte con nosotras.

Después de aquello, ambas amigas se fueron del lugar, dejando a Starlight en el piso, toda dolorida. Tardó un par de segundos hasta levantarse e ir a las duchas. De Starlight van a escuchar muchas cosas, pero por el amor de Megan, su carácter era más fuerte que el acero. No las acusó, ni siquiera hizo drama por lo ocurrido, claro que soltó una lágrima por el dolor, ¿Quién no lo hace en secreto? Pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.

Allí, se las ingenió para no mostrar las secuelas de la paliza que Indigo le dio, así que su padre ni enterado.

No pasó gran cosa, eso sí, ahora que me acuerdo, ella rechazó ser acompañada por Sunburst, estoy seguro que él la hubiera regañado y le hubiera dado todo el sermón de por qué pelear si es chica – esto último en entrelíneas claro está – por qué elegir comportarse así y no de otra forma o hubiera tratado de convencerla de acusar a las responsables.

Al día siguiente regresó a la cafetería y ya medio mundo observaba de reojo, mostrando algo de humanidad, los estudiantes observaban con ojos morbosos la escena que se armaría, yo hubiera apostado de poder hacerlo. No fuimos pocos los que pensábamos que Starlight levantaría una bandeja y ¡Bam! En la cara de Indigo ¡Bam! En la de Sunny y con el postre Braam, embarrarlo todo en el cabello se Suri, la que no pudo defenderse solita.

Pero Sunburst que veía absorto la escena, como los demás, trataba de acercarse a Starlight para detener la locura, pero dos muchachos musculados se le acercaban desde bancos de los deportistas, y qué quieren que les diga, como el buen telescopio que era debía cuidar su integridad.

Ni el mismo Nostradamus podría haber visionado la escena, Starlight observó de frente a Suri, tomó una cajita en su bolsillo que tenía un moño encima y se lo obsequió diciendo:

\- Lamento el malentendido de ayer.

Tras abrir la cajita, Suri descubrió que se trataba de una de esas pequeñas florecillas de tela, de esas que se pueden comprar en cualquier bazar. Pero eso no era lo que importaba. Cerró los ojos y sonriendo le dijo.

\- No tienes que disculparte querida. – A todas luces complacida por la actitud la muchacha de piel lavanda, Suri no quitó su sonrisita entre sádica y arrogante.

Desde su mesa, Sunny Flare esperó a que Starlight le mirara, cuando ocurrió, le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces podemos afirmar que el sistema sí funciona. Bien pronto la situación dejó de atraer la atención de los demás estudiantes y todo pareció volver a la normalidad de inmediato. Ah, el hermoso sistema.

Al volver a su mesa, Starlight observó a Sunburst por unos segundos, este hasta parecía decirle que por qué no le había dado de bandejazos o al menos tomarla de los cabellos, lo que sea – para que vean cómo era este chico –, pero Starlight apartó su vista para observar su bandeja y ponerse a comer.

Si se hubiera tratado de una serie animada, todos se habrían puesto a teorizar el porqué. Pero como eran dos adolescentes bastante normales y que no tenían incidencia directa en los más populares del colegio, nadie se tomó el tiempo de decir nada más.

Sea como fuere, la carita de Starlight todavía estaba algo hinchada y, como ella no se quejaba ni decía nada, ni siquiera la consejera Cadance se atrevía a entrometerse.

El único que se atrevió a decir algo fue Sunburst, tarde, es cierto. Como ambos solían irse juntos, como los buenos amigos que eran, él le pidió a Starlight que le mirara de frente. Fue en ese momento que las hormonas le hicieron sentir rabia, se notaba porque le puso las manos en el rostro, ojo que ni siquiera solía abrazar a Starlight en sus saludos, y se quedó mirándola. Como si de un regaño se tratara, le dedicó unos ojos centrados y unas cejas curvas.

La fémina por su parte se quedó estática, aquello era un comportamiento impropio de Sunburst, se sentía como alguien completamente diferente y por ello no retiro sus manos, además, se tenían mucha, pero mucha confianza, hablaré de esto pronto. Pero el silencio predominó y después de unos segundos donde el fuego desapareció de su mirada, él la soltó y, así como un perro al morder la mano que le alimenta, continuó el camino hasta la estación de buses, todo abochornado.

\- Eres una boba… ¿Por qué siempre andas metida en problemas? – Le preguntó después de un rato y poco antes de subir al bus.

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Esas psicópatas de faldas cortas lo empezaron todo. – Le respondió la fémina de piel lavanda.

\- Ya… - Profirió él exhausto, discutir con Starlight era perder, por más argumentos que pusiera, por más firme que actuara, ella siempre se negaría a darle la razón. – Cómo te fue en el café.

Ella guardó silencio mientras observaba por la ventana.

\- Me fue bien, conocí a la amiga de mamá. – Alegó con un tono jovial y comenzando a sonreír de solo recordarlo – es… simplemente fue genial. Me contó un montón de aventuras sobre sus andadas de jóvenes y pasaron como tres horas antes de que me diera cuenta, ya era de noche y tuve que salir corriendo hasta mi casa.

\- Me imagino que tu padre te regañó.

\- No más que de costumbre. Pero esta vez valió completamente la pena. – Subrayó ella colocando sus manos sobre la mochila que apoyada estaba sobre sus muslos, rebuscando en un bolsillo, encontró un papel que expuso ante la vista de su amigo. – Hasta tiene una foto de cuando tenían mi edad. – Agregó.

Era una de esas fotografías donde el color todavía no se definía con claridad, los contrastes sutiles se perdían para dejar colores opacos. Pero dentro de la foto se encontraban dos muchachas que, efectivamente tenían una edad aproximada a la de Starlight, dieciséis, estaban metidas en una camioneta, las rodeaban un montón de cajas y latas, cada una tenía una de esas coronas de flores, tenían unos anteojos de los circulares y coloridos; una de ellas vestía una blusa blanca pintada con varios colores, mientras que la otra tenía una remera azul que tenía varios motivos coloridos, por la calidad de la foto no se podía reconocer con claridad si era por un teñido o por elementos cocidos a la tela.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que genuinamente la chica de la derecha tenía un rostro idéntico al de Starlight, de no ser por los lentes, juraría que hasta tenían los mismos ojos. Pero es que se parecían tanto que hasta daba miedo.

\- A mi padre no le gusta ninguna foto de mi madre… no sé por qué. ¿Sabes? nunca he conocido su rostro y esto es lo más cercano a ella.

\- Starlight, tu padre debe tener una buena razón.

\- No Sun, es que él solo quiere que no sea como mi madre.

\- ¿Y cómo era ella?

\- Una chica que vivía la vida según sus reglas… era genial. Me pregunto cómo es que se conoció con mi padre o se enamoró de él.

Sunburst se quedó viéndola, por supuesto se quedaba como un idiota sonriendo mientras ella contaba algo a lo que él ni siquiera prestó atención, como verán, al sujeto parecía írsele la inteligencia. En esa ocasión, yo sentí tanta curiosidad que traté verla foto mejor, pero ni bien ella la volvió a guardar tuve que conformarme con conservarla en mi memoria y por una vez no me traiciona.


	5. Y Llegan los Secretos

Del amor, los muchos momentos hablan por sí solos, mi favorito es aquel que dice, así como una vieja banda argentina: Qué locura fue enamorarme de ti, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay; tengo mis razones. Aunque claro, de mi no trata lo que te cuento.

Pasó la semana toda tranquila, ya sin más conflictos y nuestros protagonistas fueron hacia el lago, en su nombre tiene Fallen, pero no lo recuerdo completo, siempre he sido malo con los lugares, ya entenderás que tampoco es tan importante decirle por su nombre, con tal de que sepas que estaba a quince minutos de sus casas y que era un lago basta.

Ambos estaban sobre un muelle donde los primeros cinco metros eran de concreto y constituían y el resto eran otros veinte de maderos y aparejos. Y esto lo sé, después de que estos activistas ecológicos hicieran su trabajo, las aguas del lago se hicieron casi intocables. Además, toda actividad pesquera comercial estaba pro-hi-bi-da. Pro vida o no, la cárcel es la cárcel y ya nadie se atrevió a pescar más allá de una actividad recreativa.

Era un domingo por la mañana eran como las nueve de la mañana y en este muelle se encontraban sentados Starlight y Sunburst, ambos con sus chalequitos, con sus sombrerillos de pescadores y sus cañas.

Y bueno te pregunto ¿Qué semejanza tienen Sunburst y Starlight? Tienes cinco segundos para responder.

5

4

3

2

1

Además de que ambos tienen nombres que tienen que ver con la energía, ninguno conoció realmente a uno de sus progenitores. Starlight sin madre, Sunburst sin padre. Bueno, pues, sea por azares del destino o por intervención de la mano humana, ambos fueron vecinos desde el día en que tuvieron sus cunas. Pero como cada quien busca lo que le falta, ustedes entenderán cómo de unidas se hicieron estas familias.

Consecuencia directa, incluso el abuelo de Sunburst vio en a Starlight como a una nieta, la verdad, no les miento, si hasta le compró un vestido para cada cumpleaños hasta que se murió este señor. Así pues, un día él les enseñó uno de esos artes sagrados de todo abuelo, ya saben, de esos que requieren paciencia y en cuya realización, con sus manos arrugadas y temblorosas pueden llegar a ser tan metódicos, pero tan afables que es imposible que se olvide este conocimiento.

Y el viejo Coronel era un sujeto que adoraba la pesca. Percha, trucha, carpa, pez gato, siluro del sur. Demonios, hasta tiburón de arrecife pescó, cómo no iba a enseñar a pescar a sus nietos.

¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? Pues que Starlight aprendió tan bien que era un orgullo. Esa niña había atrapado una carpa que medía… mira, toma tu brazo desde el hombro, hasta la punta de tu índice, ese tamaño tenía esa criatura. Sunburst, por otra parte, era igual que su padre, a lo mucho terminaba pescando uno del tamaño de la palma de la mano… al que "hay que liberar para que crezca y viva su vida" decía el viejo.

\- No es un libro para nuestra edad. – Susurró Sunburst.

Y como bien sabrán, el buen abuelo les comunicó la creencia de que hablando fuerte se asustan los peces.

\- Por qué.

\- Ejem… tiene… es… es erótico. – Explicó el joven, colorando la piel de su amiga con solo mencionarlo.

\- Pero si me lo regaló mi abuela. – Agregó la muchacha.

\- Tu abuela siempre te ha querido dejar crecer… vamos, no es diferente a cuando el abuelo me regaló la revist… - Ay Sunburst… yo siempre recriminé que fuera muy Sunburst. Ese diálogo se podía terminar de dos maneras, si seguía adelante y le ponía un toque cómico, se parecería a esos personajes extrovertidos que siempre exalta nuestra sociedad que le tiene fobia al anonimato, o, llanamente no lo decía, para ser un introvertido tipo Fluttershy a quien siempre le encontramos algún defecto.

No, Sunburst no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, era un cuetillo pasmado, era una de esas fieras que se quedan paradas por un rato largo al ser liberadas de sus cadenas… siempre había un momento donde se liberaba y decía todo sin cuidado; pero volvía a medir racionalmente sus palabras al siguiente minuto.

\- Ah sí… dime, ¿Te gustó? – Dijo Starlight con picardía, de esa picardía que podía quemar a Sunburst.

Y el adolescente ni se atrevió a responder.

\- Así que erótico. ¿Cuándo lo leíste?

Nuevamente él se quedó en silencio… pensó responder algo, pero de inmediato se retractó.

\- Bueno, tal vez lo lea algún día.

\- Eso significa no. – Agregó él.

\- Qué te digo, ya superaron estas cosas. – Explicó ella con otra sonrisa pícara.

Sunburst tuvo que observarla para saber que no era una su sonrisa de "soy más lista que tú" sino la que decía "mejor ni te cuento".

\- Y cómo te va con tu investigación. – Soltó de repente el joven.

\- Necesitaré que me ayudes. – Dijo ella observando la inmensidad del lago.

\- Lo sabía… me vas a meter en otro de tus líos.

\- Oh vamos, es de esas investigaciones que te gustan, ratón. – Mencionó ella con una sonrisa y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho.

\- Me gustarán las investigaciones, pero son documentos de tu padre. – Recalcó el muchacho, sin quitar el hombro, pero evitando todo contacto visual, sabía que, si veía esos ojos, cedería de forma irreparable.

\- ¿Qué más da? Yo me quedo en la puerta de la biblioteca y tú haces tu trabajo, ya verás que todo nos sale de maravilla.

\- Tus planes no salen bien.

\- Ah sí ¿Dime uno que…?

\- Sinbirst, Vimos a nivegar il ligu – Dijo él. – Esos tipos nos querían encerrar Star…

\- Ya… esa cuenta como una, pero…

\- Sunburst entremos al cementerio, de seguro da terror. – Imitó él, tratando de copiar hasta los ojos de gatito que ella podía poner.

\- Dos… son dos y no digas que no te divertiste…

\- Sunburst, escapemos de los juegos de la amistad. – Siguió con el remedo el muchacho.

\- Oye, eso fue épico. – Interrumpió ella.

\- Nos perdimos en la ciudad y tomamos el bus equivocado. Starlight, tus ideas son pésimas, punto.

\- Ya… pero ¿Qué puede pasar en la biblioteca de papá? Máximo nos cae un libro en la cabeza o estornudamos con por el polvo.

\- O enfurecemos a tu padre, mira, yo respeto a tu padre más de lo que tú lo haces y…

\- Shh… - le calló Starlight.

El momento de la verdad, Starlight levantó con fuerza la caña y haló fuertemente ni bien observó que la bolla de su caña se movió hacia abajo. Acto seguido, puso uno de sus pies sobre uno de las bases. Tomando con fuerza la caña, esperó un momento hasta que llegara la tensión, el carrete comenzó a soltar el hilo, su silbido siempre colocaba los nervios de punta a Sunburst, quien pensaba que debía poner la mano en la manivela ni bien picaba.

Segundos después, Finalmente Starlight llevó la mano a la manivela, acercando la caña hacia ella, con fuerza, pero con lentitud, la llevó hasta que estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro, accionando la manivela a medida que ella volvía a alejar la caña de su hombro, se notaba la fuerza del pez. Luchando en el tira y afloja de medio minuto, Sunburst observó atentamente a Starlight, no es difícil saber que alguien siente atracción por otra persona, la cosa es tan simple cuando se es joven que basta con ver que él la miraba como idiota. Hasta que ella se volteó para ordenarle.

\- La red Sun.

Él reaccionó rápidamente, acercó la red en su gran longitud hasta la pesca de Starlight y, con la peculiar suerte que ella tenía, éste era bastante grande. Frunciendo el ceño por la fuerza que debía aplicar, ella esperó pacientemente hasta que el joven logró sacar al pez de su ambiente. El trofeo era una trucha bellísima, al menos eso habría dicho el abuelo. Pero esta se agitaba con fuerza, así que Starlight no pensó un solo segundo en tomar el garrote para inmovilizar al pez con un golpe certero en su cabeza.

Hecho esto, ella abrió el cooler que hacía de contenedor. Entre ambos llevaron las cañas y el cooler, junto a la latita de la vieja carnada del abuelo, una preparación que Starlight conocía de memoria. Sí, la mítica carnada de un pescador, es como un tesoro de la experiencia y cada uno tiene la certeza de que posee la mejor, pero ¿Qué sabe un pez de carnadas?

Avanzando con su equipo, ambos debieron recorrer unos cincuenta metros hasta encontrarse con una camioneta roja, la misma que el abuelo solía conducir, todavía en perfecto estado, tenía dentro al padre de Starlight que llevaba una visera y lentes obscuros, leía plácidamente un libro sentado en la parte trasera del automóvil, al verlos, sacó su celular y marcó a un contacto.

\- ¿Hola?... picó… - dijo él mientras bajaba de la camioneta para acercarse al fruto del esfuerzo de los adolescentes. – Sí, es grande… sí… bastará para todos. No… no tiene pinta de estar mal – Dijo ya exhausto de la persona con la que se contactaba. – De acuerdo, lo compraré. Pero de cual ¿Rojo? Espera… ¿picante o no? Bien, bien… nos vemos. – Nuevamente el hombre recuperaba el buen humor.

\- Qué tenemos chicos ¿Carpa? – Observó al pez y no supo decir más, volvió a observar el rostro de la fémina para asegurarse. - ¿No? De todas formas, fue una gran pesca, pongan todo y nos vamos.

El estuche de pesca fue guardado y puesto en el asiento trasero, mientras que las cañas se desmontaron para ser guardadas en la parte trasera.

Mas, de pronto el Firelight observó a través del espejo y frunció el ceño.

\- Sunburst, ese libro es muy pobre para tu gusto ¿Te lo están haciendo leer en la escuela?

\- No. No creo que siquiera piensen en ponerlo en la lista de lectura.

\- Por supuesto que no. No creas que detrás de todo eso hay una gran verdad, los libros como esos siempre son vanos. – Casi como si estuviera retando al adolescente, el padre ponía la mano en la palanca de cambios y aceleraba.

\- Lo sé. – Expresó con decepción el joven.

\- Pero tiene un nombre atractivo: Y la Familia se Amplía, digo, te espoilea de una, pero te atrae, eso no lo negarán. – Dijo de repente la fémina.

Ambos observaron a Starlight prácticamente enervados por su comentario, ella rodó los ojos y observó afuera de la ventana.

\- Bueno ya, ¿piensas arrancar o no?

¿Qué me falta decir? A su edad, Sunburst ya podía hacer lecturas algo más profundas que un muchacho corriente de la CP, lo cual es destacable. Pero quién se lo enseño, no fue su madre, no fue el gato… fue el mismo Firelight digamos que a Starlight no le daba por leer como una enfermita, cosa que su padre y Sunburst compartían.

Un ratón enseña a otro ratón y ambos frecuentaban la biblioteca de la familia Glimpse.

\- Estaba leyendo a Blissful.

\- Ahm, es bueno, pero tómalo con pinzas, tiene buen archivo, pero agujero que encuentra, agujero que responde con patriotismo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Por cierto, he conseguido la colección de lujo de Blush Flower.

\- Botánica del siglo XVIII si no recuerdo mal.

\- Precisamente ese. Me lo consiguió un colega de la universidad.

\- A eso le llamo tener conexiones.

\- Algún día las tendrás Sunburst, algún día las tendrás.

Difícil creer en la admiración que el padre de Starlight logró despertar en Sunburst desde que era tan solo un infante. Cualquier niño hubiera preferido admirar a un superhéroe de cómic, un personaje ficticio de esos de la tele, una estrella de la música o un ídolo de las masas… hasta una de esas celebridades de internet. Sin embargo, el espíritu del joven albergaba una sutil diferencia. Ninguno de esos ídolos preguntaba, todos ellos llegaban con respuestas y las manifestaban de un modo u otro.

Precisamente por eso prefirió libros pesados y de lenguaje difícil a los cómics, aunque tampoco rechazaba estos últimos en sus ratos más flojos, por eso le interesó la historia antes de seguir un canal de vídeos. Si bien no era un geek cliché, sí era un intelectual cliché y, era zarandeado por su actual maestro y figura a seguir: el padre de Starlight.

Y qué más puedo decir, Firelight era el equivalente al maestro del templo, el lobo alfa viejo, el espalda plateada con una cicatriz en el pecho. Era lo mismo, pero en paquete de biblioteca y estudio. Cómo Sunburst no iría a ver en él a su personaje favorito. Y viceversa, frente a la poca afinidad de su hija a los libros y al conocimiento, él encontró un pupilo ideal, una de esas pocas personas en el mundo que le admiraba por su dedicación.

Sin embargo, al momento de encender la radio, Starlight puso su estación favorita mientras sacaba su celular. Media hora después, estaban de vuelta en la casa o, mejor dicho, la mansión de la familia Glimpse. Starlight y Sunburst pasaron a la sala, mientras que el Firelight llegó hasta la cocina.

\- Veo que estas preparando todo. – Expresó el hombre.

\- Pues no viene nada mal acabar pronto, Sunburst tiene un horario y no le gusta mucho incumplir con él. – Respondió Stellar Flare

\- Es difícil encontrar disciplina en la juventud. – Destacó Firelight acercándose al islote de la cocina y abriendo la heladera que contenía una trucha de gran tamaño.

\- Starlight tiene la misma suerte para pescar que mi padre. – Rememoraba la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Ciertamente. Ahora, si me permites, me gustaría hacer la receta tradicional de la familia Burst.

\- La familia Burst jamás tuvo un talento nato para la cocina. Mi receta hará que te chupes los dedos. – Explicó la mujer, acercándose al hombre, para empujarle con las caderas a un lado.

\- El hombre no tuvo más alternativa que abandonar el pescado y dirigirse hacia las verduras.

\- En ese caso, déjame hacer la ensalada al menos.

\- Pero que caballero. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y un cuchillo en mano.

Mientras que la sala ya no tenía a ningún invitado. Pero ¿Dónde estaban los dos jóvenes?

Gradas arriba, en la segunda planta, detrás de una puerta doble, se encontraba la biblioteca de la familia Glimpse, un lugar sagrado para Sunburst. Mientras entraba con su mejor amiga tragaba saliva, pues pronto profanaría el secreto de aquel recinto.

De inmediato Starlight buscó la escalera. Por qué, se preguntaba él, por qué siempre terminaba aceptando las malas ideas de Starlight Glimmer, esa muchacha era un imán de las malas ideas. Entonces sus ojos divisaron a la muchacha. Como todo ser vivo, ella había nacido y estaba creciendo, y él… podía verlo con bastante claridad. ¿En qué momento ver su silueta a contraluz empezó a robarle sus pensamientos? ¿Desde cuándo ella era así?

Sí, intelectual y todo… pero aun así muchacho en adolescencia. Al menos fue así hasta que ella le miró toda extrañada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sun? – El muchacho reaccionó de inmediato.

\- Eh… nada. Es solo que… - cada neurona que tenía se puso a trabajar para obtener alguna respuesta y que suerte que era un muchacho listo. – ¿No dijiste que tú vigilarías?

\- Sí, cierto. – Replicó ella, bajando de las escaleras y pasando por su lado.

Sus instintos le obligaron a verla cuando pasó por su lado y es que siempre traía unos pantalones ajustados… negó con la cabeza y recobró la cordura. Las hormonas no vencerían a un sujeto racional, no deberían.

Bien, debía pensar. Dónde escondería Firelight objetos en su biblioteca. Tenía que ser un lugar que nadie pensaría en buscar, un lugar que ni por accidente se visitaría. En las decenas de estantes, tanto empotrados como individuales, también en las repisas de madera empotrada a la pared del segundo piso. Firelight era organizado, todo estaba por temática y autor. Suponiendo que él no tuviera un agujero secreto o algo así… y si realmente era capaz de guardar lo que Starlight quería en una biblioteca a la que ella tenía acceso, debía estar en un autor que ni Starlight ni él accedieran.

Tampoco conocía todos los libros de esa biblioteca, estaba seguro que tampoco Firelight lo hacía. Y allí estaba ella en la puerta, observando por si no se presentaba un inconveniente. Como muchos, he llegado a la idea de que el amor se parece a una enfermedad en muchos sentidos. No posee un antídoto verdadero e infecta casi la totalidad de lo que eres. Pero es una enfermedad que al mismo tiempo comparte mucho con una adicción.

Algunos dicen que primero viene el olfato por eso de las feromonas. Pero yo pienso que primero son las miradas, los ojos que se limitan a tocar y a atribuir a lo que tienen enfrente. Después vienen los oídos que sirven para ayudarnos a entender, para acercarnos lo más posible. Y las manos y la piel hoy más que nunca son tan variables que me hacen pensar que lo que pienso está mal.

Qué hacer cuando la mente ya está dando señales de enfermedad. Porque Sunburst ya se daba cuenta, lo sabía yo porque se él trataba de reaccionar, él trataba de no sentir aquello. Sabrá el creador por qué él mantenía esta actitud; pero se repetía ya día tras día.

Y eventualmente debía tomar una decisión, allí, en ese instante, justo en esa escalera en la que había ascendido. Yo me inclino a pensar que él lo veía como el cuento de saltar o no al abismo, sí, ese salto sin dilación, y también me atrevo a decir que, en contra de su carácter, saltó con los ojos cerrados y esperó lo mejor.

Cuando Firelight llegó a la biblioteca buscando al par de jóvenes, ya todo preocupado por qué estuvieran haciendo, abrió las puertas dobles para encontrarse con la mesa de trabajo llena de hojas sueltas y también observó la caja que emulaba los lomos de varios libros abierta.

Tanto su hija como su joven aprendiz estaban observando todos esos documentos. Su rostro varió, en segundos sus labios temblaron y sus pupilas se encogieron. Si llevaba algo en la mano, lo dejó caer… creo que fue eso lo que llamó la atención de los adolescentes. Sunburst se cagó del miedo en ese instante, mientras que Starlight se levantó y con el ceño fruncido encaró a su padre.

De pronto la biblioteca parecía perder el oxígeno, Sunburst tenía la impresión de que solo tratar de respirar liberaría una tormenta de rayos y fuego. Tampoco intentó salir de allí, tratar de escapar solo haría que se percataran de su presencia.

Puertas adentro se desató una disputa sobre la verdad y los sentimientos de Starlight socavaron todo intento de su padre por reprimir sus acciones. Después de varios minutos, finalmente Sunburst pudo huir de la escena y bajar al comedor.

Guardando las apariencias, Starlight y su padre bajaron, el almuerzo se dio en silencio y no hizo falta que Stellar Flare preguntara para saber qué había pasado exactamente. La trucha estaba rica, pero a ninguno le importó. Sí, gran forma de arruinar un almuerzo de las dos familias.

Fue extraño, aquel día todos terminaron de comer en silencio y se retiraron lo más rápido que pudieron. Sunburst sintió que ya nunca más sería bienvenido en casa de Starlight. Por eso ponía cara de cachorrito.


	6. Sorpresa

Y el tiempo pasó después del incidente de la biblioteca. Creo que fue como a la semana, pero ya saben, en un día puede pasar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, lo que pasa y vemos, dicen algunos, es producto de varias acciones precedentes y varios impulsos que se han acopiado durante el tiempo, posibilidades que se han concretado una tras otra y que ni vemos pueden ser los impulsores directos de un suceso que nos marca profundamente y hasta podemos tomar por increíble.

Y, como verás, también yo no soy omnipresente y omnisciente, prefiero contarte lo que conozco a hacerte creer que conozco todo a totalidad. Y justo por eso solo puedo contarte de la semana que precedió a ese sábado, y sin pasarme de vivo, te diré lo que recuerdo.

El domingo no vi a Starlight para nada, mientras que Sunburst salió de su casa unas cuantas ocasiones, la primera fue para dirigirse a la mansión Glimpse, a invitar el pan de plátano que su madre había horneado, le atendió el señor Fire Light y creo que le dio las gracias… se quedaron hablando por unos segundos, pero Sunburst volvió con la cabeza agachada a su casa.

Ya… ¿Sabes?, déjame confesarte algo, conozco a muchas personas de aquella urbanización de la vieja élite de Canterlot y sus nuevas generaciones, pero lo extraño es que esa gente difícilmente se lleva bien entre sí, lo sé, entre ellos todo es apariencia y una que otra fiesta anual para recaudar fondos y cosas como esas… te lo digo, creo que la gente de allá prefiere vivir en una familia aislada.

De las personas que conozco, ningún par de vecinos se llevaba como Firelight y Stellar Flare. Ya, te cuento, te cuento… me dijeron que de pequeños ambos eran casi como son ahora Starlight y Sunburst, o sea, eran como uña y mugre jugaban desde chicos y hasta viajaban a los mismos lugares en vacaciones. De hecho, si no me han chismeado mal, creo que hasta el baile de graduación fueron juntos.

Pero ufff… eso habrá sido hace tiempo. Ahora, en las reuniones con el alcalde, ambos tenían sus sillitas dentro del concejo de la ciudad y pues se decían de todo, de eso hasta hay grabaciones. Pero se decían de todo y es que la doña era progresista hasta el ombligo, mientras que el señor era un conservador hasta la médula… o sea, ya sabes, hasta el alcalde temblaba cuando se daban esas reuniones.

Dice la leyenda que, para ser alcalde, fuera del partido, también tienes que convencer a uno de estos dos para ganar un buen puñado de votos. Pero ni el mesías podría haber convencido a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ya... ya, tal vez esta enemistad tenía raíces ideológicas y de pensamiento, eso no se le niega a nadie. Pero, lo extraño era que fuera de eso, estos dos se llevaban tan bien que a cualquiera le convencerían de ser, como mínimo, es par de amigos de antaño. El pan de plátano era el favorito de Firelight, yo estoy seguro que él se reservaba este pan para leer tranquilito, a la luz del fuego de la chimenea y con una bebida o un chocolate o lo que tomara él.

Era un bonito gesto de Stellar, pero Firelight no se quedaba atrás, siempre estaba disponible para la señora, recuerdo que una vez hasta la ayudó a llevar a Sunburst al hospital. Como lo oyes, él interrumpió su clase de historia de Equestria en la universidad y condujo a toda prisa para ayudarla. O también están las fechas festivas, donde ambos siempre deciden pasarla juntos…

Ya, te chismeo esto, pero no pienses que ellos se veían como algo más que buenos amigos de la infancia. Ella atravesó un divorcio terrible y él enviudó de pronto, me confirmaron que fue casi seguidito pues, como que un día el esposo se le escapaba a Stellar y al mes la esposa del Firelight se moría.

La gente se guarda esto y los respeto, pero yo creo que la amistad de ambos revivió durante ese tiempo y se ayudaron mutuamente a salir de sus depresiones, que cómo lo sé, pues porque, en serio, no hay día en que no coincidan al salir a trabajar y se crucen, entonces se ponen a hablar hasta que la hora les pisa los talones y tienen que ir volando a sus autos. También están las actividades que siempre realizan juntos.

Y… creo que acabo de salirme del tema. Volvamos a lo que importa.

El lunes pasó lo que debía pasar ambos fueron a la escuela, a Starlight ni se le cruzó por la cabeza hablar con Sunburst, de hecho, le dijo a su padre que la llevara. Sunburst hizo lo mismo.

Tal fue la tensión del sábado que seguía latente hasta ese día, Starlight no deseaba hablar con su padre, salvo para pedirle ese favor. Ni la mirada le dirigió y hasta el "que tengas un buen día no respondió" Sí, como lo oyes, el enfado le llegó hasta el tuétano.

De Sunburst no hay que decir mucho, tampoco es como si hubiera dado razones a su madre para estar enfadada, eso sí, ella le dijo que la próxima vez lo pensara mejor antes de seguir los deseos de Starlight y… ah… cómo decirlo con suavidad… digamos que él no quiso aceptar que Starlight le manipulaba, que estaba en entredicho, y que Starlight fuera una chica mala. Es por eso que por poco se arma una discusión entre los dos.

Pero pff… por favor, es Stellar Flare de la que estamos hablando, si a esa mujer ni un policía pudo controlar – me guardo el chisme – ningún hijo suyo le haría un berrinche varonil. Así que todo de color cielo para la casa del joven de anteojos.

En clases, todo como siempre, el mismo vaho espectral del trato de los alumnos de la CP, el almuerzo delicioso, pero en un contexto de ovejas y lobos a las doce de la tarde, las horas flojas siguieron igual. Al salir, ambos se fueron por caminos distintos y cuando un muchacho trató de acercarse a Starlight – ¿no te dije que su presencia ya era notoria? – ella lo despachó con el muro de témpano de su carisma.

Martes.

Segundo día de aquella rutina. Siete y treinta, Sunburst ya estaba en su pequeño estudio que su madre a regañadientes le cedió, pues era el cuarto de huéspedes. Leyó por media hora hasta que le llamó para el desayuno. Ocho y treinta, hora en la que Starlight despertó y desayunó a toda prisa, se cambió de ropa y salió corriendo junto a su padre que terminó su charla con Stellar Flare de inmediato.

El clima en la escuela no cambió, ni en lo más mínimo. Tanto Starlight como Sunburst continuaron distanciados durante clases y en el almuerzo.

El día terminó con una lentitud atroz.

Miércoles

Alejémonos un rato de esos dos, el miércoles de esa semana pasó algo importante, primero, ese día los más populares llegaron un tantito más arreglados, ya saben, fuera del uniforme impecable, algunas muchachas llegaron perfumadas, de pronto sonrieron a todos y saludaban amablemente. ¿Sabes? en esas fechas hasta les podías derramar algo de tu postre en la falda y con seguridad se portarían como un pedazo de cielo contigo, bueno, al menos la mayor parte de ellas.

Mientras que los chicos también se arreglaban un poco más, gel, a veces lentes, a veces el saco sin una sola arruga, dependiendo del muchacho hacían lo que podían para caerte bien, no te miento, los chicos de los equipos deportivos eran menos cretinos que de costumbre y los soquetes de los clubes más prestigioso de pronto hasta te dirigían la palabra. Algo que hay que notar es que esas fechas el colegio parecía estar más cohesionado que nunca, si fueras nuevo, pensarías que de pronto a todos les había dado por cambiar y de pronto esa escuela sería menos tóxica y más amigable, ya sabes, como un segundo hogar.

Pero ¡Ja! Qué ingenuos somos los que vivimos aquello por primera vez.

A ver, voy por partes, ese día fue especial porque ese día la directora Cinch llamaría a todo el alumnado y mientras todos se sentaban en silencio en el gran y cómodo auditorio, ella anunciaría por el micrófono, después de otro discurso, el inicio de las elecciones para presidentes de grados. Entonces, claro que nadie celebraría ni se pondría como loco. Todos saldrían en orden relativo y volverían a lo suyo.

Pero ya te explico qué relación tiene todo esto, aunque ya te lo estarás imaginando. Te dije antes que Fuerza y Belleza gobiernan este submundo de adolescentes, bien, el poder recae principalmente en dos puntos, uno es la influencia social que poseen, ellos pueden decidir básicamente qué está de moda, de qué se habla, con quién se habla y qué es lo que hay que hacer y cómo comportarse. El segundo punto por el cual ejercen su influencia es por el poder que adquieren gracias a sus presidentes de grado.

Debo decir que estos presidentes son un poco diferentes a los usuales, no solo tienen voz para decidir sobre las nimiedades como ser el tiempo de descanso y alguno que otro gasto de los recursos de la escuela. No, aquí estamos hablando de un poder que el estudiantado ejercía desde la fundación misma de la CP, algo que, dicen algunos, hacía especial a esta preparatoria.

Y es que esta preparatoria fue fundada para una élite y era funcional para esta élite. Los hijos de los políticos, de las estrellas locales, de los empresarios y de muchos otros perros con pedigrí social y económico se paseaban por esos pasillos. Así que no les sorprenderá que en esta preparatoria había una clase de moda, literalmente, de moda, existían clases propias de un instituto universitario, pero que se adaptaban a una curricula que sería de utilidad para un futuro empresario o heredero de una empresa.

Podía seguir todo el día con esas nimiedades, pero lo más importante era que la estructura de esta preparatoria también había cambiado el papel del presidente de clase que todos conocemos por el presidente de grado, en total había cinco presidentes, uno por cada año de preparatoria mismos que en su cargo adquirían un poder de voto frente al consejo escolar.

Sí, tal como lo oyes, el consejo escolar no se conformaba por los representantes de padres de familia y la directora solamente, sino también por los presidentes de grado electos. Cinco de los doce votos del consejo escolar les pertenecían, un total del cuarenta y uno y pico más del porcentaje de decisión estaba en ellos. Así que antes de gastar los recursos se recurría a los padres representantes, a la directora, a los profesores representantes del sindicato y a los presidentes estudiantiles.

Pero, en votos reales, la decisión estudiantil casi siempre rozaba el cincuenta por ciento. Así que la disposición de los recursos también dependía de la opinión estudiantil.

Ya, era un sueño bonito, una enseñanza con democracia y toda la cosa. Pero, así como buenos humanos que eran, encontraron la manera de pervertir la imagen ideal a la realidad concreta. Y es que a los pocos años de fundada la preparatoria aparecieron estas agrupaciones estudiantiles que supieron acaparar el poder organizándose y usando sus influencias para conseguir votos estudiantiles.

En cierta forma, con el tiempo, estos grupos fueron logrando alguno que otro logro destacable, pero, en general, era para cumplir algunos caprichos.

Ah, ¿No te lo dije cierto? Los presidentes de grado contaban con un propio espacio para reunirse, una vez lo vi y te digo que se parece a una de esas habitaciones enormes de una mansión lujosa. Tenían voto sobre lo que se haría, si la directora deseaba ampliar la escuela, necesariamente les debía preguntar. Eran ellos los que daban el visto bueno sobre la aceptación de los becantes, tal como lo oyen, un grupo de mocosos decidían si eras bueno para la escuela de igual a igual con la directora.

En fin, a lo que voy es que estos presidentes casi siempre salían de los grupos de fuerza y belleza y si no, pronto integraban parte de estos. Y gestionaban en favor de estos grupos en cuanto a decisión.

Lo olvidaba, los presidentes de grado también tenían voto en cuanto a los horarios, en cuanto a las clases que se dictarían, al menos en un número de estas, y también podían sugerir que se dieran talleres, charlas, o sea, tenían poder real sobre su futuro.

¿Que si este poder preocupaba a los padres? Claro, al veinte por ciento de los que tenían tiempo para preocuparse, y ese número reducido jamás pudo hacer algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, como verás, de alguna forma la escuela no se fue al diablo, y los números que se tenían eran sólidos. Y aquí es donde yo tengo una posición que te va a chocar, Cinch era una tirana reptiliana cruel y fría; pero era su tirana reptiliana cruel y fría. Una directora capaz de manejar la CP tenía que ser Cinch, el resto son mamadas. Con el respeto de la decana Cadance por supuesto. Pero ya veremos cómo le va a ella en su primer añito.

¿En qué iba? Ah sí, hecho este comunicado, tenían dos días exactos para presentar los "partidos" que se disputarían los votos. La tradición de los años hizo que el protocolo de comportamiento adquiriera una mística propia, la directora tomaría una tabla rasa de roble sobre la que se pondrían varios papeles ahuesados intercalados entre papeles comunes, que evitarían manchas indeseadas. Justo su lado, se quedaría una pluma de esas caras con punta de oro que fluyen libremente. Tenía dos columnas, la de la izquierda era para el candidato a presidente, en una columna a la derecha iban sus colaboradores más próximos, ya saben, vice y sus secretarios, todo dispuesto en una mesita de madera más vieja que la propia Cinch y con un mantel morado. Yacería todo cerca de una ventana, y, hasta el viernes, esa sección del colegio no debía ser transitada más que para emergencias.

Bueno, terminó el anuncio y pasaron las horas, nada entre Sunburst y Starlight.

Eso sí, el flujo de estudiantes pronto pareció activarse. De pronto Fuerza y Belleza comenzaban a bailar, seamos honestos, fuera de las amistades que tenían, Belleza deseaba unas cosas para el estudiantado y Fuerza otras, por no decir que los clubes menores también debían ser convencidos para apoyarles, así que algo debían prometerles.

Y en cuestión de dos horas, todo comenzó a formarse, los clubes tenían representantes o líderes que podían convencerles de votar por uno u otro, estos eran los primeros en ser contactados por los que serían los partidos.

Todavía me acuerdo cuando, al tocar la campana ese día, la mismísima Sunny Flare se le acercó a Sunburst. Aunque ustedes no crean, él era un mimado de la directora y también contaba con la apreciación del club de lectura y del círculo intelectual de la CP. Así que de inmediato Sunny le dio la charla. Le acompañó y hasta juro haber visto que le hablaba con un tono tan amistoso que cualquiera les hubiera tomado como buenos amigos, los mejores.

Y Sunburst, pues… como todo muchacho de su edad, no podía negarse a hablar con una chica tan hermosa, claro que Sunburst era listo, muy listo. Saben… usualmente su círculo o bien era el último en apoyar alguno de los partidos o bien no apoyaba a ninguno. Sunburst hacía preguntas. Y créanme, nada hay mejor que las preguntas para disolver las intenciones políticas. Sin embargo, Sunny Flare tenía un don para el trato de las personas, de alguna forma logró convencerlo de que se vieran el día sábado para hablar.

Ya lo sé, están pensando en una cita y básicamente ella le dijo que le gustaría ser tan lista como él, dejando de lado el tema de la política escolar. Debo admitirlo, jugó el papel de niña tonta pero bonita de forma magistral, tanto que Sunburst dejó de preguntar y aceptó aconsejarla para iniciarla dentro de lecturas extra escolares.

Y por el poder del chisme, pronto esto llegó a oídos de Starlight, ese mismo día, ella ya sabía que Sunburst estaba paseando con Sunny Flare y también de la cita, aunque todos digan que no, era una cita, por Dios… tienen que admitirlo.

Pasó lo mismo el año pasado, en noveno, fueron Indigo Zap y Fleur de Lis las que se le acercaron. Pero entonces no pasó nada. Yo pude ver claramente que Starlight no se lo tomó bien, cuando se lo dijo una compañera, simplemente siguió recto y dejó de hablar, subió a un bus y se recostó en el asiento.

Sunburst llegó como una hora más tarde a su casa, para entonces, su madre preocupada le preguntó qué había pasado. Cuando este le dijo, con una cara apenada, que la causa era una chica, su madre no supo si reírse o tomarlo enserio… no les miento, lo que hizo fue calentar la cena y decirle que él no acostumbraba romper con sus horarios y una chica era… bueno… es que ella no tenía preparado ningún sermón al respecto, era inesperado el problema.

Jueves

Como era costumbre, nadie tocaría la sagrada mesita con mantel morado si no era para anotarse como contendiente por el poder, la gloria y los bocaditos del despacho de los presidentes de grado.

Vaya, lo había olvidado, otra razón para estar en la presidencia de grado era que te juntabas con los mayores. En lo que estos te toleraban y no te mandaban a callar o al rincón, creabas lazos importantes, sin ir más lejos, los clubes bajo belleza tenían gente de todas las edades, en algún momento las de último año lograban crear un legado completo y hasta nombrar a sus sucesoras, era una total locura cómo este submundo se había estructurado.

Y dentro de ese mundo complejo, Starlight resultaba ser la muchacha que, como mucho, aparecía en algún club o se la solía ver una que otra vez en un grupo de amigos, lo mismo con Sunburst… salvo que este agradaba mucho a un grupo particular, mientras que Starlight no contaba con esa influencia.

Bien, la época de elecciones era increíble, la niña guapa, esa que ni te hablaba, de pronto hasta se sabía tu nombre, bueno, en la mayoría de los casos. De pronto las chicas menos agraciadas tenían la visita de los chicos más guapos. De repente… todo parecía entrar en una armonía inexplicable.

Menos en el caso de Twilight, que se la tragaba la tierra en esas fechas, porque, bueno, seamos sinceros, ella sí era un voto que no valía la pena ser ganado. Bueno, no hablemos de la segregada, volvamos a lo que importa.

Para el jueves los que de verdad querían la presidencia habían hecho llamadas, los clubes habían intercambiado una centena de mensajes y las cabezas más importantes ya habían cohesionado fuerza en favor de uno u otro. De pronto la escuela se llenó de cierto bullicio que es casi natural en las escuelas, de pronto salieron al patio a jugar, a charlar, a pasear, de pronto los jardines se llenaban, de pronto se recobraba la vida.

En eso estaba Starlight, sentada en una banca de madera del jardín botánico de la preparatoria. Sí, hasta eso tenían en medio de la ciudad. No muchos acudían a él, principalmente porque estaba pasando por las canchas y eran como cinco minutos de caminata, si tocaba el timbre, usualmente no lo escuchabas y si lo hacías, tenías que correr como loco para no te cierren la puerta en la cara.

Y si ambos se reunían tan lejos de la escuela, era porque era tiempo de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad; era algo tan acostumbrado pelearse entre los dos que los jardines de la escuela eran el lugar para hacer las paces de una buena vez. Sí, Sunburst caminaba con una sonrisita y casi bailando de la alegría.

Y so sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente y cómplice de su amiga de la infancia, uno que se notaba que le había extrañado, él le sonrió con sinceridad y timidez, sus pasos se hicieron más cautelosos a medida que se acercaba, cuando se sentó a su lado finalmente esta le pellizcó el hombro.

\- Auch. – Se quejó este, sobándose de inmediato.

\- ¿Tienes que esperar a que yo te busque? ¿Qué tienen ustedes con su orgullo?

\- No es eso… tú eres un poco intensa cuando te enfadas. – Le respondió Sunburst con un tono respetuoso más que afectivo.

\- Ya, deja el papel de caballero, te conozco bien. Sé que no me mientes, pero aún así sería lindo que de vez en cuando tú me buscaras para hacer las paces.

\- Y bueno, qué hay de nuevo. Además del castigo que estoy seguro que te puso tu padre.

Starlight rodó los ojos.

\- No estoy castigada, así que chúpate esa Sun. – Expresó con alegría la muchacha – Y mierda, no te imaginas lo que he pasado estos días.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi padre me dejó quedarme con la caja de las cosas de mamá y no te imaginas… ella era una activista… bueno, un tipo de activista.

Las cejas de Sunburst se inclinaron levemente.

\- Del tipo que hace protestas en vía pública.

De inmediato la muchacha le mandó a callar con la mirada.

\- Más bien del tipo que se comprometía a una vida en equilibrio con la naturaleza.

\- Era una hipp…

\- Ella era genial Sun, así que no me hagas ponerte en tu lugar. – Irrumpió ella con una mirada dulce, pero amenazadora, algo que él conocía bien en su amiga.

\- Okey, lo siento…. Pero Star, eso es increíble.

\- Después me reuní con su mejor amiga, la que atiende en ese café y me enteré de muchas cosas, mi madre fue parte de las protestas para terminar con la guerra en Yakyakistan y también vivió una vida nómada por toda Equestria, incluso conoció a varios artistas y estrellas.

\- Eso… sí es genial. – El muchacho observaba que el rostro de Starlight se iluminaba al hablar de su madre y su vida, de hecho, parecía tan contenta que no pudo sino contagiarse de su sonrisa – Ejem… ah… co… cómo se conoció con tu padre.

\- Durante una protesta gigantesca, bueno, cuando reprimieron esa protesta, mi padre no era de estar metido en esas cosas, apenas iba en último año de universidad y fue por casualidad que pasara justo por la calle por la que ella escapaba de la policía, ella entró en su auto estacionado para esconderse y cuando él llegó todo fue una historia de locos.

\- De seguro que fue como una película.

\- Ni idea tienes, mi mamá hizo que mi padre la llevara por medio país para encontrarse con su mejor amiga. – la muchacha sonrió y bajó la vista. – Mi padre dice que fue durante esos días, que viajaba con su camisa y corbata y sus zapatos más incómodos, que se enamoró perdidamente de mi madre, ella tenía algo que no entendía, pero le encantaba.

\- Entiendo a tu padre… - Expresó el muchacho, observando a la hija de aquella pareja. Que de inmediato le observó y levantó una ceja, toda extrañada le miró con una sonrisa para preguntarle:

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No…. Nada… am… yo… me refiero a que entiendo que debió haber sido como un shok para él, es una persona muy racional… lanzarse a un viaje como aquel debió haber sido toda una locura.

\- Y lo fue, porque incluso perdió sus zapatos en una apuesta. – Rio la muchacha casi a carcajadas. – Sun, no te imaginas, incluso pintaron su camisa de trescientos bits a la manera Hippie. Todavía la conserva. – Agregó ella con cierto tono melancólico.

Lo he visto muchas veces, en el momento en el que uno le basta con ver la sonrisa de otro para sentirse gozoso es el punto donde no hay marcha atrás, aquella tarde, mientras ella le contaba las convivencias de su madre y su padre, incluso saltándose las clases, yo ya sabía que Sunburst había picado el anzuelo, Starlight solo debía recoger el sedal. No sé bien si ella sentía lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo en ese instante, pero sí sé que era real, tal vez el primer enamoramiento tal vez era algo más… como sea. Mientras Sunburst no dejaba de reír junto a ella, mientras el sol se ponía y la voz de Starlight se cansaba de tanto contar y contar, yo me di cuenta de que, a la mañana siguiente todo cambiaría. Sobre todo, cuando Starlight dijo algo que recuerdo muy bien.

\- Me presentaré para ser la presidenta de grado y tú serás mi vice.

Cuando lo dijo, los labios de Sunburst parecieron girar ciento ochenta grados y el temor se apoderó de sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás loca? – Le preguntó él.

\- No, solo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Quiero saber qué se siente. – Explicó ella, casi poseída por sus propias palabras.


	7. Y miren lo que paso después

1ra revisión

Mira, yo sé muy poco de política, pero sé que es importante. Y por algún motivo permitimos que las ratas nos gobiernen. Pero bueno, qué vamos a hacer aquí sentados, mejor te digo que, si algo aprendí al ver a tantos políticos, es que sacan lo mejor de ellos o al menos dan la apariencia de hacerlo cuando llegan las elecciones.

Bueno, al menos así pasa con los políticos vivos que conozco. Como sea, esto es algo que no cambiaba en la CP, solo que, había sutiles diferencias que hacían de esto, literalmente, un juego de pubertos y adolescentes. En qué iba, ah, cierto. Starlight decidió entrarle a esto de las elecciones un jueves y llegó el viernes.

Y por mi memoria de burro, recuerdo bien que ese día todos eran sonrisas y brother, amigo, hermano, pana, causa, maje, parce, ñaño, pibe, chera, weon, cumpa, rayos, hasta boludo. Si lo repito es porque todavía me asombro de lo ingenuo que fui, realmente pensé que querían ser mis amigos, porque hasta te invitan a salir si ven que tienes influencia sobre otros futuros votantes.

Pero, básicamente son dos partidos los que se presentan a las elecciones, sí, como lo adivinan, los grupos de Fuerza y Belleza mandan a sus planchas y esta competencia suele dividirles por un rato, pero solo por un rato. A veces hay un grupo de incautos soñadores que piensan que pueden ganar unas elecciones estudiantiles contra el poder que esos dos leviatanes poseen. Y da la casualidad de que ese año se presentó uno esos.

Y, de nuevo, todo se resume al día viernes.

Me acuerdo bien porque ese día todos terminaron con risas burlonas o con una cara de confusión. Todo porque una persona ajena a los partidos ya registrados osó ir a la lista y anotar los nombres con la pluma legendaria, respetando las formalidades impuestas y manteniendo la tradición, el rostro de Starlight en ese momento parecía tan desafiante como divertido.

\- Pu…puedes volver a pensarlo, tú siempre dices que estas cosas son una batalla de popularidad.

\- Lo son. Pero ahora sé que son importantes. – Al menos recuerdo que así lo dijo, sin dejar de mirar la hoja en blanco en la que terminaba de escribir "Starlight Glimmer" – Pero si tú no quieres entrar, veré cómo conseguir a un vice o una… no quiero obligarte a nada.

\- Yo… no me refiero a eso… solo digo que es una gran responsabilidad. Y tú no eres muy...

\- Oye, soy una chica nueva. Créeme. Quiero esto tanto como ellos. – Respondió Starlight.

\- ¿Quienes?

\- Pues ellos. – Dijo ella, señalando a un grupo de muchachos que cuchicheaban mientras les observaban.

Creo que está de más decir que los ojos de Sunburst contemplaron a varios estudiantes que constituían la ralea más apartada de la CP, todos aquellos que no pertenecían a los grupos de fuerza y belleza. Desde los becados, que a ojos de esos colosos eran inferiores y, básicamente, todo aquel descuidado del carisma, la influencia o la gracia necesaria para pertenecer a dichos grupos.

Con su mirada llena de confianza y dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice, Sunburst no tardó en comprender la idea de Starlight. Y ya para la tarde, estaba reunido con el grupo de inteligencia. Recuerdo bien que su interés era conseguir apoyo para su frente. Y también creo que no ignoraba el problema principal con inteligencia.

A ver, te lo dejo claro, por inteligencia yo quiero referirme a un conglomerado de mayor extensión que Fuerza o Belleza, pero sus números siempre fueron inferiores. Pero eso no importaba, en inteligencia residían muchachos de grupos y clubes de todas partes. Pero lo que les faltaba era la principal causa de que Fuerza y Belleza dominaran en el colegio. Les faltaba cohesión. Siendo honesto, ni siquiera se conocían en su totalidad, ni lograban crear una unidad.

Y es que sus desacuerdos y desencuentros eran múltiples, lo que unos hacían era ignorado por otros, sus cortos trabajos como unidad solo los hacían para organizar las ferias de ciencia y para conseguir algunos cursos de verano que a algunos les encantaban. Ahora te diré, Inteligencia era mucho más inclusivo que Belleza o Fuerza. Sobre todo, porque a todos les valía un comino ponerle cercas a su valle.

Sin embargo, para casi todos era ignorado que se podía tener la esperanza de tener influencia en Inteligencia si tan solo se llegaba al corazón de este: el club de "Los amigos de los Libros", ese era el punto que Sunburst no obvió. Y debo admitir que esa fue una buena observación política de su parte. Porque en ese club realmente había al menos un integrante del resto de los clubes o grupos que conformaban inteligencia.

El mero hecho de que se tenía que leer y discutir los libros leídos le daban un cerco que evitaba que el noventa por ciento de la población estudiantil no intentara ingresar y una vez adentro, realmente era como tener una clase más.

Y cómo no, Inteligencia tenía dentro, gracias a esta exclusividad, gracias a Los Amigos del Libro, a una de esas mezclas que no te esperas. Probablemente uno de los alumnos más influyentes de la escuela, probablemente uno de los que más suspiros ha robado a las chicas, tal vez el único que podía representar una oportunidad real y podría seguir hablando de este muchacho o continuar con lo importante, creo que haré lo segundo.

Obviamente, a Starlight no le interesaba estar dentro de Los Amigos del Libro, así que Sunburst fue solito. Y a ver cómo le hacía para conseguir apoyo, pero lo que sacó ese día, fue más de lo que pensó y creo que, de haber sabido lo que pasaría, tal vez lo habría evitado.

El muchacho del que te hablaba se llama Trenderhoof, Trend, si no quieres parecer un inadaptado. La cosa es que él pertenecía a Belleza e Inteligencia.

Y tenía casi todo para ser el candidato a la presidencia: era guapo, tenía el aire intelectual y de estilo propio, podía escribir poemas que enamoraban a cualquier chica y destruían cualquier envidia de un chico. Diablos, este tipo tenía tanto encanto que básicamente era un pecado quitárselo a las demás chicas. Y pobre de aquel que le tocara uno solo de sus cabellitos peinados a la perfección en ese cuadro esnob que manaba de su estilo.

Ya basta, no te hablaré de cuántas chicas babeaban por él. Solo te diré que ese día Sunburst se paró y con todo el valor que pudo reunir se dirigió al club que tenía más de veinte y menos de treinta estudiantes. No recuerdo bien todas sus palabras, pero básicamente dijo esto.

\- Que-que-queridos colegas, compañeros y amigos de letras, quiero pedirles apoyo a la iniciativa política que tratamos de generar como tercer eje de poder en estas elecciones. Yo y mi amiga Starli…

Entonces, me acuerdo bien porque todos le hicieron caso. Sí, todos babearán y envidiarán a Trend, pero a Sunburst le guardaban respeto, pues, qué les digo, realmente tenía el intelecto para ello. Como sea, Trend se levantó y la silla en la que estaba sentado rechinó cuando sus piernas la empujaron por el suelo.

\- ¿Qué poder tiene mi amigo? Si ni siquiera han ganado las elecciones. Y peor aún, les falta gente para conformar su plancha. – Ya, para qué les miento, el tonito de voz suave y esnob de Trend era difícil de ignorar.

\- Justo por eso vengo aquí, acudo ante ustedes p-p-porque somos quienes tenemos plena consciencia de lo que representa el poder. Pi-piénsenlo, si nosotros tuviéramos influencia directa y no las promesas vacías que nos hacen cada año, haríamos grandes co-cosas. Tendríamos la ampliación de la biblioteca, renovaríamos el estudio que está cerrado desde hace años.

\- Son propuestas que nos encantan a nosotros, un pequeño grupo aquí reunido. Pero no atraerán al resto de los votantes. Creo, sin embargo, que tienes un buen punto. No sé ustedes, pero yo ya estoy hastiado de ver cómo se gastan mitad del presupuesto en fiestas suntuosas en las que ni siquiera se nos invita, estoy harto de ver cómo ellos manejan todo a su visión y arruinan la calidad de nuestra educación. Y, sobre todo, ya no quiero que mis peticiones sean ignoradas solo porque a ellos no les gusta. Amigos míos, por mi parte, mi apoyo va totalmente a Sunburst y a su propuesta.

Por demás está decir que todos aplaudieron la iniciativa de Sunburst, incluido Trend. Cualquiera que estuviera allí se hubiera dado cuenta ese rato que, si aplaudieron, fue por el discurso de Trend y por el apoyo que le dio… y si eso no te convence, te digo un detallito, primero aplaudieron las chicas y después los chicos a las que les gustaban esas chicas y así, como un dominó, todos terminaron apoyando a Sun.

Ahora, ahora sí, puedes preguntar ¿Por qué, siendo así de popular y tener esa capacidad de convencer, este man no está como candidato de Belleza?

Simple. Él estuvo con Sunny Flare básicamente por una semana, se cansó y la dejó. Y ¡Oh dios! Escupir al cielo habría sido una idea mucho mejor que dejar tirada a la perra mayor de la CP. Y digo perra mayor no por insulto – bueno, no tanto – sino porque ella era algo así como la muchacha con mayor influencia. Solo mira lo que hizo con Starlight y en esa ocasión estaba de buenas.

Cuando una chica no se somete ni le muestra pleitesía, pues se acabó, fin del juego. Ella logra que tu novio te deje, te deja en lo más bajo de la escala social, te aplazas y si estás con beca, terminas perdiéndola y si realmente has logrado ofenderla, pues te sales del colegio y te quedas con la marca psicológica.

Y qué más te digo, los chicos en general o bien le temían o bien mezclaban ese temor con una atracción extraña; supongo que les gustaban cabronas, en fin, lo que pasó fue que ella se encargó de que jamás fuera elegido para ser presidente y hasta logró que le dieran una golpiza, cerca estuvo de expulsarlo del colegio, pero sus amigas le dijeron pronto algo como "lo vas a matar perra" o bueno, me hubiera gustado que le digan eso.

Ya puedes ver que en el limbo donde ser popular no te lleva a nada se encontraba el buen Trend. Y por supuesto que al final de las actividades del club, se juntó con Starlight y Sunburst para hacerles la propuesta que realmente pondría de pies a la CP.

Nadie se lo esperó. A todos les quitó el sopor; sí, hasta a esos que supuestamente no les importa la política. Y es que había tanto morbo, tocó las fibras de todos.

La plancha para las elecciones por parte de Starlight adquirió el nombre de LOLI, que significaba Liderazgo Organizado Libre e Independiente. Por supuesto, no me creerían si les dijera que el nombre fue intencional y sugerido por el mismo Trenderhoof.

Sería eso ah… lo olvido… Sunburst dejó su puesto como vice para ir al puesto de secretario de hacienda. ¿Te dije que tenían participación y voz para proponer algunos manejos del presupuesto de la escuela verdad? Pues Sunburst supo elegir bien sus cartas, porque el secretario de hacienda no tiene un porqué para ser una figura pública.

Y justo por esa razón, Starlight se quedó como presidenta y Trend como el vice. El propio Trend reconoció que la candidata del frente tenía un potencial increíble; y te digo que hasta puso la cara de ese meme de rápidos y furiosos. Como sea, Sunburst secundó ello.

Qué les puedo decir, de los que son como Trend es difícil desconfiar, fuera de su voz reconfortante, de su mirada poética, de su labia voraz y seductora… bueno, ya, no seré latoso.

El apoyo de Trenderhoof fue una locura, todavía recuerdo cuando Sunny Flare recibió la noticia, estábamos en los pasillos el día siguiente cuando pasó. Yo vi perfectamente como su rostro dejó de sonreír entre su grupo de amigas más próximas y de pronto observó a Starlight con una mirada tan afilada que juro haber escuchado el sonido de un látigo cortando el aire cuando desciende para propinar una injuria que doliera hasta los huesos.

Por su parte, los dos amigos comenzaban a hacerse a la idea de aquello en lo que se estaban metiendo. Sunburst todo nervioso, junto a Starlight, ajustaba sus lentes cada cinco segundos, los dedos de su mano derecha le temblaban y comenzó a manipular un lápiz, cual bastón de waripolera.

Starlight cerraba y abría la puerta de su casillero, porque ya tres veces había dejado algo que necesitaba y sacado otra cosa igual de importante, haciendo estos intercambios y sin siquiera prestarle atención a Sunburst, pronto levantó sus manos y respiró profundamente.

\- Bueno… ya llegamos aquí. ¿Qué piensas?

\- Q-q-qué podría pensar… ya dimos el paso… no hay vuelta atrás. – Respondió Sunburst.

\- Me refería a qué piensas para la campaña. – Le dijo ella, mirándole por primera vez en toda la mañana.

\- A-ehh… n-no lo sé.

\- Pues, anoche por mensajes Trend me dijo que tendríamos muchos cambios. Me dijo que traería gente para ayudarnos.

\- ¿Gente?

\- Sí, ya sabes… algo como su gente. – Dijo ella, rodando los ojos para no verle directamente.

\- Espera, por su gente no te estarás refiriendo a…

\- ¡Ahí están! ¡Qué gusto encontrarles! – Y entonces, desde el otro lado del pasillo, la voz de Trend llamó su atención y, obvio, la de algunas muchachas más a las que sus ojos reflejaron unos corazoncitos latiendo con fuerza.

Entró velozmente en escena y tras de él, un grupo de sujetos llamativos, o pintorescos si me permites la palabra. Prácticamente desfilaron frente a Sunny Flare.

Te lo cuento y te lo explico, dije que Belleza se mantiene unificada. Pero cualquiera se daría cuenta perfectamente de la hipocresía que rodeaba a este grupo, es decir, tanto chicas como chicos mantenían un status quo de aparente unidad y cohesión, hasta se ayudaban mutuamente, pero en el fondo, la mayoría se despreciaba mutuamente. En medio de esta toxicidad, era obvio que una manipuladora como Sunny Flare estaría como la líder indiscutible.

O al menos fue indiscutible hasta que Trend se atrevió a bajarse a una chica del club de moda, Upper Crust, al secretario del club de los caballeros de Cristal Prer, Jet Set, - por cierto, a mí también me chocó que tuvieran algo así en la CP – a uno de los del club de literatura, Royal Pin, a uno de los cerebritos del club de matemáticas, le decían Tryhard, pero su nombre no lo recuerdo, a unos cuantos que no estaban en ningún club pero que eran hermosos, Fleur De Lis, Cloud Casher, Flitter y Neon Lights.

\- Aquí te traigo el resto del frente. – Expuso Trend, extendiendo la mano y presentándolos.

Starlight, con una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar su nerviosismo levantó una mano para saludarles, estos no supieron responder el gesto más que moviendo la cabeza o imitándolo. Sunburst por otra parte les observó detenidamente.

\- ¿Les parece si nos reunimos en otra parte? – Sugirió de forma asertiva Upper Crust.

\- Esa es una buena propuesta. – Dijo Trend, que le mandó una sonrisa ladeada y con una mirada desafiante a Sunny Flare.

\- Dónde podría ser, estoy segura que los demás frentes ya han tomado los lugares más cómodos. – Cuestionó Jet Set.

\- Yo conozco un lugar. – Respondió Starlight, elevando la voz un poco y sonriéndoles nuevamente al ver que ellos la miraron como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

Minutos después, todos se dirigieron hacia el jardín botánico de la CP. Por norma, aquellos que estuvieran en un frente, podían faltarse a la primera clase del día para reunirse y planificar su campaña. Una vez allí, Royal Pin fue el primero en pronunciarse.

\- He disfrutado la caminata, pero ya es hora de que pongamos las cosas en claro.

De pronto hasta la última avecilla del jardín botánico se calló, de pronto todos se observaban los unos a los otros y Sunburst se paró al lado de Starlight Glimmer. Trend fue el primero en aclararse la garganta y levantar una mano en señal de paz.

\- Calma Royal. – Alegó con un tono jovial – Entenderán, Starlight y Sunburst, que nosotros, si bien no somos de su agrado, sabemos cómo llevar las elecciones a buen puerto y creo que este equipo que he reunido es capaz de ganar, sobre todo contigo. – Finalizó, señalando a Starlight.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí. Tú eres la imagen de una nueva propuesta. Digo… solo mírate, eres un cero a la izquierda en popularidad. – Dijo, lo cual recibió una sonrisa de muchas de las presentes. – Pero solo necesitas unos arreglos aquí y otros pocos por allá y estoy seguro que serás la miss de la escuela.

Entonces Starlight sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dando unos pasos adelante, finalmente observó a los allegados de Trend poco antes de enfocarse en este.

\- Yo busco cambiar las cosas, el papel de la vice linda y sin ningún papel importante no lo tomaré. Si piensan en esa fórmula, yo prefiero seguir sin ustedes. No quiero ser otra chica linda y tonta que solo usarán como fachada. S-sé cómo funcionan los presidentes de grado. No pienso arrastrar esa costumbre.

\- Wow… eso es lo que necesitamos, solo eso. – Explicó Trend. – Tu rebeldía y tu forma de pronunciarte. Entiendo tus intereses, Sunburst me los ha explicado, y si he traído a este equipo, es porque ellos son lo más cercano que tendrás a una oportunidad real. Mira, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas para ti dentro de la escuela, pero nosotros nos lo estamos jugando todo para unir fuerzas contigo.

\- P-p-pero en qué se concreta todo eso… ¿Qué piensan tene-obtener? – Cuestionó Sunburst de repente.

\- Tiene razón. – Tryhard, para sorpresa de casi todos, menos de Trend y Sunburst, tenía una voz gruesa, su aspecto enclenque y de lentes gruesos, con la barbilla con cinco o tal vez diez pelos y una postura jorobada exigió respuesta inmediata.

\- Hablo por mí cuando si les digo que solo busco quitarme una molesta carga que vengo cargando desde hace meses. – Respondió el adolescente snoob.

\- No me eligieron para el equipo de este año y fue solo porque no quise cooperar con esa zorra de Suri. – Se sinceró Upper Crust.

\- Me declaro culpable de tener una lealtad muy grande a mi amigo y me servirá para una conquista muy personal. – Secundó Jet Set, que inadvertidamente vio a Upper Crust, quien miró hacia otra parte y se sonrojó levemente. Todo ello poco antes de que, tanto él como Trend se saludaran con una reverencia.

\- No te lo volveré a decir. – Advirtió Fleur de Lis, tanto a Sunburst como a Tryhard. – Quiero cambiar las cosas dentro del club de porristas y destituir a la secretaria del club de señoritas de la Crystal Prep.

\- Espera ¿Tenemos eso? – Preguntó Trend.

\- Sí, ¿Ahora entiendes el problema? – Dijo indignada la chicha hermosa.

\- Bueno, qué hay de ti Royal Pin. – Cuestionó Trend.

\- Ninguno de los dos frentes va a tomar mis discursos, siempre dicen que son incendiarios. Escribiré para ti y ganarás las elecciones. – Declaró el adolescente de anteojos obscuros.

\- Viejo eso es como… muy intenso ¿No chicas? – Neon Lights con un tono ya flojo y un levantando un puño esperó hasta que el futuro escritor correspondiera el gesto.

\- Sí que sí. Eso es intenso. – Replicó Cloud Casher.

\- Nosotras queremos un cambio. – Comentó Flitter, hablando por su hermana que afirmó con la cabeza, y todo ello, mientras apreciaba una mariposa que volaba cerca.

\- Tryhard, t-t-tú no eres de pegarte a la política… por qué estás aquí. – Inquirió Sunburst, teniendo una sonrisa del muchacho poco parecido.

\- Trend me ha prometido algo a cambio. No llames política a esto, sabes tan bien como yo que esto es un chiste. – Respondió de forma áspera, pero con respeto hacia Sunburst. – Descuiden, no deseo nada que comprometa sus objetivos egoístas.

\- Bueno… no dirás ningún discurso. – Dijo Trend, sacándole una sonrisa a varias chicas por la sorna con la cual lo dijo. – Lo que Starlight quiere es obvio. Lo que nos dejaría contigo. – Dijo, señalando al muchacho de anteojos, cabello despeinado y ojos azules. – Tú eras incluso más reacio que Tryhard a participar en estas cosas. ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

Los ojos de Sunburst se encontraron con los de Starlight y esta, así como el resto del grupo que recién se empezaba a conocer, le observaron fijamente.

\- Yo… yo… dese-quiero ver cómo es esta experiencia. Digo, siempre he juzgado todo desde fuera; tal vez si veo la política de forma más experimental le encuentre el sentido.

\- Ajá… bien, Starlight y Sunburst, allí lo tienen, la sinceridad que pedían. ¿Podemos ganar las elecciones entonces o no?

Starlight tardó en dar la respuesta, pero mucho más tardado fue negociar los puestos que cada uno tomaría y eso si no lo recuerdo por completo, lo recordaré cuando pueda… y… ya no puedo más, continuamos en otro momento ¿sí?


	8. Nueva Imagen y Celos

Ocurrió un 19 de agosto. No tengo que insistir al decirte que fue de esos sucesos que te hacen grabártelos en la memoria. Al menos en mi caso fue así.

Sí… ese día Starlight se presentó ante toda la escuela con un nuevo look (o como sea el neologismo que más te guste para decir que su apariencia había cambiado). Pasó por las puertas de la CP y no te miento si te digo que dos muchachos random que no conozco le abrieron las puertas.

Quién dice que la imagen no es importante, aquel día de seguro hubiera cambiado de idea. Solo un modista y un integrante de Belleza con un buen ojo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que Starlight era una de esas muchachas con las que la naturaleza se comporta de forma tan generosa que hasta parece su capricho hacer al resto menos agraciadas solo para maximizar a las que son como ella.

Cruel, pero cierto, la piel fina y que tan solo con verla sentías el contacto de la yema de tus dedos con el terciopelo más sublime. Una sombra de ojos era todo lo necesario para resaltar sus ya de por sí atrapantes ojos, su mirada imitaba la luna radiante en lo alto del cenit. Pero, contentarse con una mirada y con su rostro es algo de la vieja escuela supongo…

Las fijaciones cambian, pero lo que despiertan no. En algún rincón de todos los muchachos que la observaban, yacía oculto un deseo innegable, fuera que todavía la vieran como un ser con rostro o procuraran su atención a sus atributos resaltados con una minifalda de mezclilla con cinco botones plateados en el muslo derecho y que dibujaban un camino desde el borde hasta la cadera.

Si no era suficiente con ver la cadera y la cintura resaltadas con una curvatura generosa y natural se podía bajar con la vista, descendiendo por sus largas piernas desnudas hasta descubrir la ausencia de las medias reglamentarias, dejando unos botines que tenían el diseño de color de la CP. Solo entonces se podía levantar la vista para ver que la minifalda tenía el escudo de armas de la institución en la parte frontal del muslo izquierdo.

Incluso cuando la minifalda estaba a cuatro dedos sobre sus rodillas, pareció atraer la atención de todo el mundo.

Así, si se seguía con el recorrido visual, se podía encontrar con una blusa a rayas horizontales que intercalaba entre un turquesa y un blanco sobre un chaleco con los colores de la institución; mas, este último había sufrido una alteración, dejando en evidencia que las mangas le habían sido arrancadas a la fuerza dejando expuestos algunos hilos rebeldes.

Digan lo que quieran, ahí estaba el indicio de su estrategia. Y eso se sentía, todas las otras fórmulas de candidatura se presentaron con uniformes todo formales, solo ella se presentó como un desafío a las convenciones y a las reglas establecidas por la directora Cinch.

El remate de su atuendo, que casi nadie lo notó porque quién le prestaría atención a lo que traía en la muñeca, consistía en una pulsera hecha con un patrón inspirado en su color de cabello, teniendo como atractivo central la imagen de su frente, que se mostraba como un puño violeta en alto con el color turquesa de fondo.

Ah, cierto… su cabello lucía radiante, sedoso y con un volumen que provocó la envidia inmediata de las muchachas que la observaron.

Ya te he dicho que ella poseía un andar lleno de gracia, soltura, con la fuerza suficiente para que sus suelas marcaran su andar con sonidos secos y con un poco de agudeza. Con su ritmo resonando, su cabello se mecía, como si el viento mismo acariciara cada uno de estos, desprendiendo un aroma tan penetrante como el incienso y tan dulce como el de una rosa, solo para apaciguarnos con una caricia de la lavanda.

A uno de los muchachos de fuerza le tocó observarla directamente a los ojos mientras pasaba por su lado. No hizo falta pestañearle, ni mandarle un beso, es más, Starlight volteó sin tomarle más importancia y eso pareció tener un efecto inmediato, el trató de seguirla instintivamente, pero se detuvo a último momento, como si su razón hubiera sido secuestrada por esa fracción de tiempo.

Este evento era el principio real de su campaña de elecciones, me guardo mis comentarios porque… bueno, no tengo razón para hacerlo es solo que, a veces yo también me cuestiono del efecto que el cambio de apariencia que ella tuvo y es que hasta su caminar parecía distinto, no daré muchas vueltas al respecto, Starlight caminaba básicamente como un tomboy, no acentuaba el movimiento de sus caderas y mantenía los hombros firmes.

Ahora todo era distinto, su mirar, sus movimientos mucho más femeninos.

Así fue hasta que llegó a su casillero, junto al de Sunburst, es obvio que este prácticamente hacía un esfuerzo doble en no tomarle una instantánea completa con sus ojos, enserio, recuerdo que las pupilas le temblaban mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

\- ¿Te has resfriado? – Le preguntó Starlight, a lo cual este solo volteó para tratar de meter la cabeza al casillero.

\- E-estoy bi-bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el resto de las elecciones?

\- No estoy segura, a veces pienso que todo esto no es más que un chiste malo. – Dijo ella, observando al séquito de moda e imagen que se le aproximaba, mismo que la había transformado.

A estas alturas, creo que no te sorprenderá que yo sepa lo mucho que sufrieron estas "Aliadas de Belleza" a la hora de arreglar los errores que Starlight tenía al vestir. Para efectos prácticos, durante el proceso, a Starlight por poco le sale espuma por la boca, ya ni hablar de cómo les enseñó todo un glosario de sus mejores insultos cuando la arreglaron y le sometieron a un tratamiento total de belleza.

No tardó en resonar por los pasillos el cambio, la nueva Starlight. Pero el chisme completo es más jugoso de lo que te podrías imaginar, esta vez no lo vi todo porque bueno… yo también tengo una vida.

Dicen que Starlight ni pasó a la primera clase, que fue llamada a la oficina de la directora Cinch en persona, sí, la encontró y le dijo abiertamente que fuera a su oficina, de eso no tengo dudas porque todos los testigos me lo han contado igual, en lo que difieren es cómo lo hizo, es decir, unos dicen que al verla, caminó hecha una furia y la llamó con una voz de ultratumba; otros que le gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo; una chica comentó por allí que Cinch tenía la mirada más amenazante que jamás haya visto otro estudiante, incluso peor de la que le dio al pobre diablo rico que pensó que podía dirigirse a ella como si fuera una de sus empleadas.

Independientemente de como lo haya hecho, Starlight llegó a la oficina. Y ahí es donde todos dejan volar su imaginación: dicen que oyeron a Starlight gritarle a la directora; que Cinch la amenazó con arruinar toda su campaña de elecciones; que tomó su tijera de sastre para arruinar el conjunto que tenía, pero que no contó con que Starlight se defendería o que incluso le provocó una herida en el brazo usando las mismas tijeras que cortaron su ropa, así explicaban que Cinch se fuera poco después de que Starlight saliera de su oficina.

Como sea, todos esos rumores explotaron desde el momento en el que fueron a su oficina, y se expandieron como un galón de nafta encendido por el impulso de la estupidez humana. Sí, con ese mismo impacto y con ese mismo calor.

De pronto el nombre Starlight era conocido por todos, llegó incluso a mí, que estaba en el jardín botánico. Y la chaqueta de Starlight estaba cortada hasta la mitad de la espalda con tal fineza que ni siquiera se asomaba un hilo rebelde, marca legendaria de las tijeras de sastre de Cinch. Eso era lo común, todos pensaban que la directora solo había tomado represalias sobre otra ingenua que creía poder saltarse las reglas de la institución.

Pero la explosión del día llegaría en el almuerzo, cuando un par de estudiantes difundieron el rumor de que la directora Cinch había salido debido a que se había realizado un corte en el brazo. En cuestión de minutos, supuestamente, se unieron cabos y resultaba que la candidata a presidenta de Grado, más sexy que nunca cabe recalcar, había sido la responsable de tal acto.

¿Cómo se llamaban los otros candidatos?

...3…

…2…

…1…

No te molestes en responder, porque no te lo dije. Eran Suri Polomare y Lighting Dust. No necesito mencionar que sus nombres perdieron toda relevancia cuando se esparció el rumor y bastó el almuerzo para que alcanzara todos los rincones. Y allí Starlight sorprendió a todo el equipo que tenía para apoyarla porque cuando un muchacho, de los más populares, se le acercó para pedirle una foto, esta se levantó y posó junto con este para una selfie juntos.

Puede que parezca poco, pero esa foto que se subiría inmediatamente, sería un cambio rotundo. Así como estaba, con la ropa, con la sonrisa, por cómo le tomó por el hombro para aproximarle, aquella para muchos fue una estudiante nueva, creo que solo unos pocos la identificaron como Starlight Glimmer y, aun así, se quedaron con la cara de ¡qué diantres!

Lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, después de ese almuerzo, durante las dos siguientes horas, todo el colegio sabía de la existencia de Starlight ¡fue una locura! No te miento, todos, directa o indirectamente ya sabían el nombre de Starlight, de lo que había pasado con Cinch o mínimo habían visto una de las muchas fotos que ella se tomó con quien fuera, ciertamente, sin importar que fueran de un equipo deportivo o los más condecorados de los estudiantes de ciencias. Faltaba la foto con Twilight para que fuese la cúspide de la inclusión, pero por desgracia eso no llegó a concretarse nunca.

Como sea, al diablo el lineamiento con uno u otro grupo, todos, absolutamente todos podían ver que Starlight no tenía ni siquiera un ápice de selectividad, ni elitista ni subnormal y creo que aquí los de su campaña se lucieron, porque lo que nadie sabe es que Starlight tuvo que aprender a posar para selfies y qué mejor que con su equipo de muchachas y cientos y cientos de pruebas junto al grupo de chicos y chicas. Por el amor de… creo que en mi vida vi que algo así tendría valor.

Yo no vengo a difamar ni a calumniar, Starlight comenzó con un paso tan monumental que literalmente su competencia quedó hecha mier… la verdad, y es que a veces hasta yo me pregunto si es que Starlight no planeaba cambiar las cosas en el colegio o solo fue lo que aparentó durante ese tiempo, no te miento, me acuerdo que vi que el medallista de ajedrez de la escuela tenía su selfie junto a ella y que la guardó celosamente hasta que un tipo del equipo de Futbol le mostró la suya y ahí intercambiaron dichas fotos.

Sí, lo sé, diablos que lo sé… no pasó mucho hasta que Starlight se convirtió en algo así como una waifu política, un rostro que los chicos y creo que algunas chicas "deseaban" y que otros y otras envidiaban. Con la fama subiendo como espuma y esta jugada magistral en las elecciones, avanzamos hasta el jueves 22 de agosto que era el día anterior debate electoral entre candidatos presidentes, que vi algo que sería muy importante después.

Creo que Sunburst era medio idiotengue cuando estaba con Starlight, pero desde la distancia como que sus hormonas dejaban funcionar a su cerebro y es allí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, todavía recuerdo que él tenía más de cien fotos con Starlight, o sea, de las prácticas que hizo antes de volverse en una crack para las selfies. En fin, comparándolas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Y creo que sé bien lo que pensó. A ver, piénsalo por un segundo ¿Qué puede llevar a una persona a cambiar de esa forma? ¿Por qué alguien como Starlight dejaría su personalidad para transformarse en una especie de modelo?

No quiero pasarme de vivo, pero creo que el idilio termina allí donde la razón comienza a cuestionar las cosas, el cambio en general trae consigo lo más abrumador del mundo. Creo que entonces, y solo entonces, al ver la popularidad, este cambio en su mejor amiga, Sunburst sintió los celos como nunca antes los había sentido.

No sé qué más pensó al respecto, pero ese jueves en la salida, resulta que ambos todavía se mantenían juntos para ir a tomar el bus a casa, nada más que ahora lo hacían dos horas más tarde, porque tenían que planear, hablar y quedar en cosas para la campaña, a veces incluso algunos muchachos pasaban a hablar a Starlight y esta tonteaba con estos como si de una porrista más se tratara.

Ya, estaban a la mitad de esa dinámica el viernes, debía ser las tres y media o tal vez más tarde, la cosa es que Starlight estaba charlando con un par de chicas del club de matemáticas y un par más del curso de moda, sí, ambos grupos al mismo tiempo. Y de pronto se apareció un muchacho, de los más guapos de la preparatoria, de esos que tienen la confianza por las nubes y toda la cosa.

Bueno, lo que pasó es que este tipo se acerca a Starlight y, como si las muchachas se sintieran bien por ella, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice cuando este galán trató a Starlight de la candidata por la que votaré, la candidata de la mejor sonrisa y también la chica con la que él saldría sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque su trabajo como presidenta de grado no le dejase trabajar a tiempo, que bueno, que él sería abnegado si con eso le concedía una cita.

Claro que solo le parafraseo, pero era de esos tipos que tienen un no sé qué perfume que atrae a las muchachas. ¿Y qué esperan? Starlight era una chica, también tenía antojos. Tonteó con él justo cuando Sunburst la buscaba para prepararla para el gran debate. Ya, ya… sé que me vas a decir que ella tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con sus relaciones personales y su cuerpo…

… yo estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Sunburst también poseía sentimientos bastante bien encontrados y escondidos hacia Starlight. No sé si ella era la primera chica por la que sentía algo así o si le pasó en el pasado, la cosa es que, de forma brusca, se paró frente a este con bastante rencor le aclaró que Starlight debía retirarse para prepararse para el debate y que era importante y, bueno, argumentando bien las razones por las que Starlight no podría salir con él en el fin de semana.

Es de galanes lidiar con los amiguitos entrometidos y celosos; él dijo que Starlight no necesitaba un debate, que le bastaba con solo presentarse para ganar, ya sabes, sabía bien que la política de la Crystal Prep era mayormente lo que Starlight había hecho con sus selfies y llevándose bien con todos. Su popularidad bastaba para ganar, en pocas palabras.

Sunburst podría haber respondido, hacer una demostración de su intelecto con argumentos bien elaborados y agudos, de esos que realmente son un bullying para el pensamiento contrario, pero el grupo de muchachas mostró rechazo ante su intromisión, Starlight puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo algo que recuerdo bien hasta ahora.

\- Somos una fórmula que necesita ser sabia, estás lindo, no te lo niego. Pero, por ahora solo necesito a mi equipo. Tal vez luego de que gane las elecciones. – Remató, diciéndolo con tanta seguridad que creo que hasta el galán se desconectó por un instante. – Vamos Sun, tenemos mucho que estudiar.

Entonces se despidió de sus "nuevas amigas" con un gesto de mano y se retiró junto a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa. No obstante, él tenía un rostro serio.

\- Estás cambiando. – Afirmó ya con timidez, creo que Starlight supo percibir que algo andaba mal, porque de devolver el saludo con cabeza y sonreírles a los futuros electores, de pronto se concentró solo en él.

\- ¿Acaso no me conoces Sun? – Le preguntó ya sin fingir su sonrisa, haciendo contacto visual, él observó la preocupación que se mostraba en los ojos de la fémina.

El silencio se hizo incómodo y llegaron hasta la parada para cuando Starlight irrumpió nuevamente.

\- ¿Crees que me gusta ser la señorita popularidad?

\- Tú hubieras odiado hacer esto. – Replicó este, señalando de pies a cabeza a la fémina.

\- Y lo odio, pero tengo que actuar ¿está bien? Pensé que no tenía que decírtelo, tú me conoces bien…

Creo que Sunburst no se esperó que ella fuera así de directa, porque se calló de repente y creo que hasta se puso como un tomate. En su silencio, tardó varios segundos, sí… de hecho hasta que llegó el bus y ambos se subieron.

\- Entiendo si no te gusta y quieres salirte. Sé que no te lo dije, pero gracias por toda tu ayuda Sun, enserio. – Agregó la adolescente, poco antes de abrazar a un Sunburst que parecía estar flotando en el espacio.

Creo que es difícil saber cuándo un hombre hace algo en contra de su voluntad por una mujer sin haber siquiera probado sus labios; se le dice pensar con el p…, otros le dicen a tener una actitud beta, en todo caso ya me entiendes, tal vez sentir el nuevo perfume que la chica usaba, tal vez percatarse de que su corazón le latía a mil y sus mejillas estaban a punto de derretirse. A veces pienso que caer enamorado es justo, justo darte cuenta de que estás contra la espada y la pared y… que… de alguna manera te gusta estar en esa situación.

Como sea, recuerdo bien que Sunburst cerró los ojos y afianzó ambos brazos. Y creo que en ese momento comenzó a pensar con el… ya me entiendes. Entonces, llegados a este punto, le fue más que imposible presentar su renuncia.

\- Ya Sun… si me arruinas el peinado, mañana tendré que cepillarlo y… agh, no sabes lo mucho que detesto eso.

Ambos llegaron hasta la mansión Glimpse, hogar de Starlight, subieron hasta el estudio, donde Sunburst comenzó una larga serie de preguntas y observaciones que hizo junto a Starlight, terminaron de afinar algunos detalles de su propuesta para las elecciones.

Sobrarían las palabras si dijera que Sunburst sentía orgullo por un plan tan completo, tan complejo, tan bien trabajado, yo estaba seguro, juraba que, tanto él como Starlight eran las mentes maestras detrás del mismo. Las observaciones del equipo le dieron el brillo que faltaba.

\- ¿Y por qué cambiar la fiesta de primavera tradicional de nuestra escuela? Los electores también tienen necesidad de dispersión, estudios lo demuestran y el sentido común lo confirma. ¿No es esta una imposición de una chica que siempre ha evitado estas actividades? ¿cómo confiar en una déspota como ella? – Sentenció Sunburst.

\- Wow ¿Crees que sean así de agresivos conmigo? – Inquirió la adolescente.

\- Es mejor prepararse para lo peor y esperar lo mejor. – Replicó él.

\- Entonces… no tengo intención de destruir nuestras mejores tradiciones, buscamos tener más oportunidades para socializar y luchar con el estrés. Apostamos por recreos más amplios, apostamos por crear dos fiestas para que las horas de aprendizaje no nos abrumen. Pero también buscamos mantener el nivel académico propio de la Crystal Prep. Esto no será como con CHS o el resto de escuelas que ni siquiera pueden soñar con nuestros logros.

\- La candidata solo nos está mareando, yéndose por las ramas no va a lograr nada, diga lo que propone de una buena vez y basta de hipocresía. – Recalcó Sunburst, tratando de imitar la voz de algún villano de cine, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa a la adolescente. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó luego de darse cuenta del gesto de la muchacha.

\- nada… es solo que te ves… eres gracioso cuando tratas de hacerte el malo, como con ese muchacho de la tarde.

\- Ah… ya veo… - Respondió Sunburst. Orgullo herido, bajó la mirada nuevamente a las fichas con preguntas ya pensadas por él.

Entonces Starlight se aproximó hacia el muchacho.

\- Ese fin de semana me bastó para que se me pegara algo de esas chicas populares… y te conozco… ¿Te sucede algo? Dilo ya Sunburst, estás un poco extraño desde que todo esto inició.

Sunburst levantó la vista para observar a su mejor amiga, mirándole con preocupación y con el peinado que llevaba. Te juro que deben ser muy contados los momentos donde algo así se siente, quizás por eso dicen que el amor es mágico.

Como sea, estoy seguro que Sunburst tuvo un conflicto interno, de esos que dividen al corazón y al cerebro, porque comenzó a mover de forma inquieta su pierna derecha.

\- Nad… e-es solo que… - Volvió a bajar la vista para ver las rodillas descubiertas de la fémina, para apreciar el piso, sin perder detalle de que hace rato que se había quitado sus calzados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Temo que… ya sabes… eh… nos distanciemos. – Dijo con la voz temblándole y sin evitar perder el ánima de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, fue como si lo dijera con sus últimos alientos y con una desesperación de fondo.

\- Has visto muchas películas de colegiales Sun. – Le respondió esta, poniendo una mano en su hombro antes de darle un pellizcón. – Eso es por lo del muchacho, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Sunburst estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el padre de Starlight irrumpió abriendo las puertas dobles.

\- Sunburst, tu madre dice que ya es hora de que duermas.

\- Está bien. – Dijo con obediencia, pero con una evidente falta de emoción el adolescente- Nos vemos Star… - Se despidió. La mencionada solo levantó una mano mientras estudiaba las fichas de preguntas elaboradas por Sunburst.


	9. El Debate 1

A veces me cuestionó sobre mi tendencia a entrometerme en la vida del resto, no para ejercer influencia, sino para contarte estos chismes tan jugosos, no sé, tal vez no tenga vida propia o tal vez solamente me encanta saber sobre estas historias. De todas formas, te explico otro poquito de la tradición electoral de la Crysal Prep, no quisiera que te perdieras lo intenso que fue aquel día.

Sí, me refiero exactamente al viernes del 23 de agosto de ese año. Resulta que el antepenúltimo viernes del mes de agosto estaba reservado para el gran debate entre los diferentes frentes a presentarse, sí, tal como lo oyen, cada grado tenía su hora para el debate, la primera hora del día estaba destinada al séptimo grado y así hasta llegar a la hora sexta, donde los que ya estaban a una patada de salir llevaban a cabo el último acto electoral de la preparatoria y, creo que, por cierta nostalgia, solían tomárselo muy enserio, a veces incluso votaban por el meme y le daban el cargo al frente menos esperado.

Y el debate era algo que se tomaba enserio, la directora Cinch era sumamente estricta y ni una mosca debía volar mientras los frentes participaban de este evento. "Esta es una de las actividades de formación más importantes, porque forma a un ciudadano libre y que puede participar de la democracia como tal" Sentenciaba Cinch en el discurso de cada año antes de presentar a los frentes a debatir.

Aquel día, las más cercanas a Suri Polomare se mordían las uñas de los nervios desde un inicio porque, ellas más que otras sabían bien de la popularidad que Starlight había alcanzado gracias a su sola imagen, el grupo que apoyaba a Lighting Dust no estaba tan al tanto de la situación, aunque su apoyo y fidelidad eran innegables.

Pero, como siempre, este nuevo frente que ya daba mucho de qué hablar, volvió a hacer de las suyas, todos sus integrantes observaban incrédulos, marcaban y llamaban con sus celulares como locos y ya hasta Fleur de Lis maldecía su suerte. Todo porque tanto su presidenta como su secretario de hacienda estaban retrasados, todos pensaban que Cinch decidiría en breve que el frente como tal, al no presentarse al debate, sería anulado. Pero, afortunadamente llegaron en el tiempo límite de diez minutos, Starlight tenía el cabello apenas peinado y ni qué decir de Sunburst, que traía su corbata hecha un manojo y su camisa había perdido un botón al nivel de su pecho. La mirada de desconcierto de su propio grupo no se hizo esperar creo que Trenderhoof sufrió un cortocircuito.

Ah, solo imagínalo, el joven había ido todo impecable e incluso atraía miradas femeninas, también todo su frente había asistido con un uniforme impecable y unos pocos arreglos adicionales.

Sí, mejor hubiera sido que se presentaran en traje de baño, así al menos no hubieran despertado la indignación y la pena ajena con su aspecto. Por suerte, nada en el reglamento decía que debían presentarse impecablemente al debate, todos pensaban que era de sentido común. Con el par de impresentables acercándose al escenario, el frente se completaba y el debate podía dar inicio.

Sunburst se fue a sentar al grupo apartado por el resto de su frente electoral y se alejó lo más posible de Upper Crust, que amenazaba con una mirada le calcinó el alma. Buscó refugio anteponiendo a Tryhard como escudo vivo, que a su vez intecambió asiento con Jet Set que se encargó de tranquilizar a la mente maestra de la imagen del frente.

Como sea, como era costumbre, los que participarían del debate serían los presidentes y vicepresidentes.

Si alguien aquí me dijera que las elecciones son una batalla de popularidad, tiene razón y por eso la política actual es cochina. No obstante, en la Crystal Prep, esto era una verdad a medias, en gran parte gracias a sus directores ilustres que siempre tuvieron un respeto enorme sobre las elecciones y no dudaban en inculcar este "espíritu democrático" en los alumnos de la escuela.

Uno hubiera dudado siquiera que Starlight realmente podía ser una buena líder, te comento, no solo era el cabello que tenía todo desarreglado, había perdido un calzado, sí… uno de sus pies estaba descalzo, mientras que la chaqueta de su uniforme estaba rasgada; tenía una pañoleta guinda a cuadros que obviamente no supo colocarse y trató de imitar la pinta de algunas chicas de la Crystal Prep, a esto, sumémosle que un poco de labial relucía al lado izquierdo de sus labios y ya más o menos se harán una idea de su aspecto.

Sunburst cojeaba y, en algún momento había perdido su chaqueta, su camisa llena de manchas de barro, y un agujero en su pantalón del tamaño de un puño no eran precisamente algo mejor, menos que no estuviera caminando con sus característicos lentes y que, a causa de esto, confundiera a Upper Crust con Tryhard solo le contrajo deudas con el diablo que pagaría tarde o temprano.

En fin con esas fachas se mostraban para tener el conflicto verbal del siglo. Hasta el más volado del grado sabía que ese día verían como otra ilusa sería reducida a nada con argumentos, insultos bien sutiles y un ataque coordinado. Una carnicería, eso era lo que vinieron a ver.

No sé cómo calificar a la Starlight de ese entonces, la verdad es que creo que, de todos los presentes, solo una persona le tenía fe y no tengo que decirte quién era. Es que la chica en sí parecía un conjunto inestable de atributos, como tomar leche con trocitos de carne de cerdo a modo de cereal, como comer un pastel de papel, como una gallina que quiere hacerse amiga de un zorro.

Y así, en el sorteo de turnos, le tocó ser la tercera en exponer sus propuestas, lo mismo en la respuesta a preguntas de los electores y también tenía el tercer turno cuando tuviera que atacar las propuestas de los otros frentes.

Con todo, tanto Upper Crust como Lighting Dust eran encarnaciones de los grupos de cuyos intereses defendían en aquella querella electoral. Y por ello, me limitaré a puntualizar sus propuestas.

Upper Crust, saludó de manera afectuosa a todo el alumnado y, bueno, cuando se trata de mentir con estilo y gracia, ningún frente como el de belleza, me atrevo a decir que la disertación de esta muchacha estaba medida hasta en el ritmo y la entonación. Sus propuestas:

Alargar el descanso con diez minutos adicionales.

Habilitar el Wi Fi institucional durante dicho descanso.

Reestablecer el espacio de "La Torre" como lugar de eventos de la institución.

Adicionar una celebración al calendario de la escuela, la feria estética, que tendría como finalidad apoyar las artes y la apreciación de la belleza entre los estudiantes.

Generar una apertura en cuanto al uniforme escolar, adicionando tres colecciones de diseñadores internacionales.

Mayor cantidad de talleres destinados a las artes, el diseño y la música.

Sí, tal como lo oyen, belleza tenía integrantes de distintas partes y, aunque suene loco, los de belleza tenían cierta relación directa con los grupos menos numerosos, como sería el club de artes, el club de música, el de teatro (su favorito porque: horas libres, besos y conocer a chicos y chicas guapas), el club de baile (donde estaban los estudiantes más ardientes de la escuela) y a veces el club de poesía (siempre necesitaban escribas que les repitan que eran preciosos, hermosos y perfectos).

Y todo marchó normal, aplausos, algunas ovaciones y pasó al atrio Lighting Dust.

Y haré una pequeña pausa aquí, todos conocemos a esta chica por ser un poquito marimacha, quizás un poco más tomboy que Starlight, pero ella era hasta arisca en el trato, verla bien arreglada, con maquillaje y, bueno, al menos respetó su peinado, era algo tierno. Con verla sin su chaqueta descuidada y manchas en las mangas y codos era suficiente, pero wow, vaya que supo aplicar el delineador, la sombra de ojos y el labial.

Ella llamó a la unión del grado, pronto vendrían los juegos de la amistad y ella deseaba poder levantar, en su presidencia, el trofeo de la victoria, también deseaba ver que la CP lograra pasar a las finales en cada deporte y en cada concurso, incluidas los concursos de belleza en los que algunas muchachas solían representar a la institución. Y por ello, este año, su vicepresidente era el campeón ajedrecista, porque mente, esfuerzo, trabajo y disciplina harían de la preparatoria grande otra vez.

Sí, a la CP no le había ido tan bien como nos hubiera gustado, obvio, ganaríamos los juegos de la amistad del 2014 porque estamos en contra de la CHS, ese colegio no gana nada ni queriendo. Pero, en nuestro caso, nos enfrentamos a colosos todo el tiempo y ahí si no tuvimos un desempeño digno de admirar.

Y si se había puesto maquillaje, era porque esa también era una pintura de guerra, que, así como esas cosas que no solía usar la hacían más atractiva, demostrando ser una fuente para perfeccionarla, de la misma manera las artes en la escuela habían decaído y merecían apoyo.

Con estas observaciones finales, procedió a dar sus propuestas.

Implementación de más talleres para pintura, dibujo y diseño.

Establecer más horarios de entrenamiento y contratar a un entrenador adicional.

Construir una piscina olímpica, sacrificando una gran parte del jardín botánico.

Mejorar el sistema de condicionamiento físico para los deportistas.

Crear un sistema de acondicionamiento físico y cuidado del cuerpo para el resto de los estudiantes.

Un curso de modelaje opcional.

Facilidades en calificaciones para quienes ingresaran en cualquier competición representando a la Crystal Prep. Incluso si esta fuese un torneo de cartas de frikis.

Permitir el uso regular de deportivos u otro uniforme, con insignias y distintivos de deporte o área bajo la cual competían sus poseedores.

Debido a lo anterior, ampliar la lista de ornamentos permitidos a mujeres y hombres.

Y finalmente, adicionar dos celebraciones al calendario escolar. La primera para agasajar a los representantes de la Crystal Prep en competiciones de cualquier tipo y la segunda, para celebrar el día del estudiante, fiesta que se celebraría en "La Torre".

Y entonces, llegando al último y con tiempo reducido debido a su retraso en el cronograma establecido, Starlight pasó al frente.

Y este es otro detallito de la CP, creo que de toda esta ciudad. Es extraño, pero aquí parecería que los puestos con mayor poder e influencia, en casi todos los ámbitos, han sido ocupados por mujeres y los chicos son los que tienen que ser las caras bonitas y jugar un papel más secundario a la hora de la toma de decisiones, cierto, aquí gobierna un alcalde, pero créeme cuando te digo que es más una cara bonita que otra cosa.

El resto de tiempo, a donde veas, son las mujeres las que están al mando. Viniendo de un lugar donde las relaciones se establecen de forma opuesta, hasta hoy me asombro de todo esto y también de todas las peculiaridades que esto genera. Los vicepresidentes de la CP eran el ejemplo perfecto, y lo que te digo es que ellos estaban incluso mejor arreglados; a la hora de hacer propaganda para llegar a los demás electores, prácticamente eran los que caminaban de un lado a otro… me permito decir que eso se debe a que el número de mujeres es mayor al de hombres y que en esta ciudad la relación tal vez es de tres mujeres por cada dos hombres.

Sé que es raro que me fije en esto, así que mejor sigo con el relato.

Ella pasó al atrio, parecía un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora de todo el auditorio, Cinch estaba que no deseaba vergüenza semejante de discurso que la niña esa iría a soltar. El ambiente se puso tenso a medida que ella se tomó unos segundos para observar a todo el auditorio. Y entonces, comenzó con su discurso inicial, pero eso sí tengo que tratar de recordarlo al pie de la letra.

A ver… más o menos iba así:

\- No sé si llamarles compañeros o amigos… la verdad no conozco a la mayoría de ustedes. Miren, yo tenía preparado un discurso y todo gracias a Royal Pin, que enserio es un gran sujeto y me ayudó bastante a hablar sin morirme de los nervios, pero olvidé la mayor parte y las fichas las perdí cuando un perro por poca mata a Sunburst, con el que salimos vivos por los pelos…

Oh, no me atrevo a describir la sonrisa que le envió, pero era una sonrisa sincera y que solo un amigo o amiga de años puede dar, no exagerada, no fingida, no calculada. Y después siguió.

\- Me gustaría contarles toda la anécdota de cómo empezar el día con el pie tan a la izquierda que se pone rojo por no querer seguir adelante. – Algunos muchachos del club de lectura sonrieron y también lo hizo Sunburst, cosa que el resto no comprendió del todo, no era el mejor de los chistes. – Pero, entre toda la adrenalina que corrió por mi cuerpo y haciendo un striptease accidental por una valla de púas, sí, las clases de educación física sirven – Señaló su chaqueta y creo que hasta le sacó una sonrisa al profesor de educación física y algún que otro muchacho – creo que comencé a entender un mejor qué significa ser presidenta de grado.

Entonces ella bajó y tendió la mano a Sunburst, que se dejó llevar como un saco de piedras y entonces hizo que este diera una vuelta con sus manos como en un baile.

\- Este es mi mejor amigo Sunburst del que les hablaba, y lo que pasa con él es que es un buen consejero y casi siempre tiene razón, pero casi nunca escucho lo que me dice. Llevaba las fichas en mis manos tratando de repetir el discurso cuando abrí la ventana del bus y él me dijo que no lo hiciera; yo no le hice caso y entonces volaron por una ráfaga de viento y salieron del bus… esperamos dos calles para llegar a una parada y correr para recuperarlas.

Entonces Starlight le dio un ligero toque al adolescente, aunque apartó el micrófono, se pudo oír:

\- Ya, héroe, ve a descansar o me robarás los reflectores. – La candidata se dio cuenta de que la habían escuchado.

\- Les juro que venía toda arreglada para esta ocasión, pero lo primero que pasó fue que varias fichas pasaron sobre una cerca y bueno, tuve que allanar la propiedad para recuperarlas. Él me dijo que tuviera cuidado, porque era muy probable que hubiera un perro cuidando la casa, pero no le hice caso. Salté la cerca y el bendito perro apareció a los pocos segundos, traté de volver a saltarla, pero entonces, el animal ese tuvo tal precisión que me quitó el zapato que me falta, bueno, al menos pude lucir mis piernas después – Agregó, exponiendo su pie, cubierto por una media violeta que parecía toda húmeda, gris y desgastada. – En esta ocasión algunas muchachas rieron. – Entonces Sunburst trató de recuperar el zapato y, no esta vez yo le dije que no importaba, pero él tampoco me escucha… así que entró. Yo no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero el perro casi le quita las piernas cuando le dio una patada. No les mentiré, rocié al perro con mi perfume y eso le dio tiempo a Sunburst de salir de ese infierno. Con lo que no contábamos era con que el perro también podía saltar la cerca y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía cadena, saltamos y corrimos como dos prófugos. Ya después pasamos por una valla donde hice el striptease accidental y cuando perdimos de vista al perro, un auto me salpicó todo un charco de agua y yo que me había bañado. – Dijo con tono de queja y ahora logrando que varios de los presentes dejaran el celular y se concentraran en lo que estaba diciendo.

Viéndolos mejor, aquella historia explicaba todo a la perfección.

\- Y, mientras intercambiábamos camisas en el baño de chicas… ufff, creo que después de lo que pasamos, fue lo menos loco que se nos ocurrió, entendí algo importante: una presidenta de grado debe escuchar a quienes la eligen. Cuando hacemos las propuestas, en realidad tomamos lo que pensamos que sería mejor, si a alguien de ustedes les gusta ese ya es su problema. Yo también lo hice, pero no escuchar a los demás solo nos hace pasar por toda esta vergüenza. – Agregó, señalándose de nuevo. – Pero ya enserio, ese error lo han cometido siempre y por eso las retraídas como yo jamás nos sentimos representadas y por eso todos estamos… apartados… separados… oigan, yo sé que en el fondo envidiamos una sola cosa de la CHS y eso es que allá todo el mundo se lleva bien y no me van a negar que muchos se han ido solo porque este lugar te hace sentir solo y miserable. Al menos a mí me pasa. Hasta ahora no he podido tener una sola amiga en la que confiara como lo hago con Upper Crust o con Fleur de Lis… y… creo que, en el fondo, ahora solo necesitamos acercarnos y hacer que este lugar no sea solo la mejor escuela, sino que también sea lo que debería ser, un lugar donde tenemos amigos, parejas. Donde reímos por nuestras tonterías y también sentimos como nuestro…

Sé que me van a despedazar por decir esto, pero en el fondo es lo que he oído en todos con los que he podido hablar, solo que no lo dicen con esas palabras. Por eso yo propongo lo siguiente para quitarle a este lugar el ambiente de cementerio que tiene.

Y sus propuestas eran básicamente las siguientes.

Adicionar cuatro celebraciones al calendario.

Combinar actividades extracurriculares que la preparatoria llevaba a cabo.

Someter la selección de talleres a votación del alumnado y no permitir repetición de los mismos.

Incrementar el tiempo del descanso y el almuerzo en diez minutos.

Habilitar y ambientar el jardín botánico como lugar de reunión de los clubes que lo solicitaran.

Permitir un día libre de la regla de uniformes a la semana.

Celebrar el día del amor en la escuela.

Celebrar el día de la amistad en la escuela.

Establecer relación directa entre la presidenta y cada club escolar.

Designar un espacio para la sociedad de caballeros y señoritas de la Crystal Prep.

Llevar a cabo dos bailes organizados por dichas sociedades en "La Torre"

Brindar apoyo a todos los clubes e iniciativas de acuerdo a las capacidades y la pertinencia del consejo estudiantil.

Celebrar un día de intercambio de regalos.

Exigir una relación más horizontal entre estudiantes y profesores bajo los límites del respeto.

Y, sobre todo, escuchar los pedidos y necesidades de todos los alumnos.

Starlight se despidió aludiendo al público no de forma formal, sino como personas a las que deseaba conocer.

De seguro quieres pasar a la parte donde los lobos querían despellejar a la pobre Starlight, pero ya me he cansado y me duele la garganta de tanto hablar, así que dejemos esto para la próxima.


	10. Retiro

Hoy escuché por ahí que el amor es como una enfermedad.

Sé que así de informales podemos hacer muchas analogías y usar metáforas sin pensar mucho en si es muy adecuada o no. En parte, es por esto que nacen los memes, incluso los que te plantean problemas sesudos.

Y si todavía no te has dado cuenta, todo lo que te cuento gira en torno a una escuela muy especial, estoy seguro de que tienes la intuición suficiente para saber que las cosas allá son, la mayor parte de las veces, como comer helado con mayonesa.

La tradición indicaba que la votación se daría el último sábado del mes de agosto de cada año. Concluyendo la celebración de la democracia el lunes siguiente a ese día. Por orden expresa, los espacios de la sociedad de caballeros y señoritas de esta prestigiosa escuela tendría el agrado de prestar sus espacios para que dichas votaciones se celebrasen adecuadamente.

Y para este fin, se suspendían las actividades de los clubes. Sí, tal como lo oyes, los sábados los clubes tenían el campus, aulas y espacios de la escuela a su disposición para hacer lo que les viniera en gana, cosa que también es un problema, pero luego te hablo de eso. Por la mañana se celebraban las elecciones y ese día se tenía prohibidísimo hacer campaña, se supone que el día anterior y por la noche todos debían pensar bien cuál sería su voto.

Pero estamos hablando de un grupo de adolescentes. Si no hay coerción, difícilmente se sientan a pensar las cosas e incluso dudo de que sean capaces de hacerlo. Aquel sábado, se iba, se votaba y se debía salir del recinto en orden. Durante el fin de semana, la comisión de conteo de votos, que consistía en delegados de los padres de familia, maestros y estudiantes elegidos al azar se quedaban, además de un delegado de cada frente.

Sacando palitos, les tocó a Tryhard, Fleur de Lis y a Trenderhoof ser los delegados, hubo una pequeña reunión del frente y allí se dio algo que siempre me deja perplejo.

Como te lo he contado es un tantito más simplificado de todo lo que en realidad fue, créeme que estos muchachos han sido criados con una clara visión de que existe una diferencia entre ellos y los demás. Tanto así que su ralea será siempre mejor que el resto o al menos así se verán a sí mismos, obvio, en parte es por el dinero, en parte por el poder. Sin dejar de ser humanos, como cualquiera de nosotros, es mucho más fácil que se dejen llevar por estas… ilusiones, etiquetas, ideas.

Y aquel día, vi por primera vez a Fleur de Lis usando un deportivo en lugar de sus conjuntos de moda, vi a Trenderhoof con más esperanza de la que jamás le he visto, vi a Tryhard por fin hablándole a Fleur… y vi que todos ellos se relacionaban como iguales ante Starlight y Sunburst. Lo que vi fue un grupo de amigos, ya sabes, con chistes internos, como la coca cola de Tryhard que se derramó en sus pantalones cuando se quedó medio dormido cuando estaba realizando un buen Photoshop a las fotos de la candidata, o de la ocasión que Starligt le mordió la mano a Upper Crust cuando le daban los retoques de moda necesarios.

Cielos, Fleur le mostró a Starlight cómo caminar como señorita y esta aprendió velozmente… rayos, cómo me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí, hicieron tanto y crearon esos vínculos que solo tienes en la escuela que de solo verles te das cuenta que son amigos. Como sea, antes de ponerme meloso, solo te diré que este grupo reducido era una promesa de que la CP pronto cambiaría.

¿Y qué hay respecto a los candidatos de cada frente? ¿Cómo es posible mantener la calma ante la expectación de quién ganará y quién perderá? No es posible, hasta el más apático perdería la calma en esos instantes. Al final de ese mismo día se tendría el resultado preliminar y al final del domingo el resultado final, que sería anunciado a primera hora del lunes.

Y que tu hijo o hija participe de algo así, creo que es un motivo de orgullo, porque denota que al menos está participando en cargos de responsabilidad y poder. Conociendo a sus hijos como lo hacían, Stellar y Firelight sabían que sus hijos se habían metido a la política menor con responsabilidad y entrega, o al menos eso pensaban.

Así que, entre ambos tuvieron la idea de planificar un fin de semana a orillas del lago, ya saben, con tiendas de acampar, una fogata y asando algo de carne en la tarde, para que los muchachos también pudieran desestresarse y no concentrarse tanto en el resultado.

El viaje no duró más de quince minutos, partieron a eso de las tres de la tarde, el plan era pasar el fin de semana juntos.

Lo que me trae recuerdos de tiempos pasados. De esos días en los que el general Glimpse salía a pescar con su buen amigo de casi toda la vida, el tendero Burnside

El aire fuera de la ciudad tenía una vitalidad propia, tan solo inspirando uno se llenaba de ella. De ella y de las mil fragancias que se podían hacer extrañas para el que no estuviera acostumbrado.

Pero el tiempo quiso avanzar y, así como antaño aquel par de amigos venía a pescar el lago, así los hijos de sus nietos se reunían en ese lago que había visto pescar a esos dos por tantos y tantos años.

En lo que Firelight levantaba las tiendas para dormir, Stellar Flare sacaba los ingredientes de dos contenedores plásticos para preparar la cena. Y, no muy a lo lejos, un bote navegaba plácidamente sobre las aguas cristalinas de un lago durmiente, que revoloteaba al ritmo de los remos y reflejaba a sus visitantes.

Sunburst observaba su propio reflejo y también trataba de observar si algún pez pasaba por debajo del bote; Starlight por su parte, mantenía sujeta su caña. El interés del adolescente se fue al cabo de unos segundos y regresó a la lectura de su libro.

\- Así que a ti también te quitaron el celular… sí que son obstinados. – Dijo de pronto el de anteojos.

\- Ya los conoces, si dicen relájense, es que tenemos que relajarnos. – Starlight aquel día se veía casi tan acongojada como su amigo que no había dejado de golpear el piso del bote con el pie. - Deja de hacerlo, los espantas.

\- Lo siento pe-pero me enerva la incertidumbre.

\- A mí también, no me volví una muñeca viviente para perder.

\- Yo pienso que te veías…

La muchacha rodó los ojos.

\- Ya te dije que teníamos que ganar los votos. Ya, perdóname por no ir con mi gorra y sin maquillaje…

\- Iba a decir que te veías her-hermosa. – Soltó Sunburst, ajustándose los lentes y escondiendo su rostro en el libro.

\- Eh… - A Starlight parecía haberle impactado uno de esos aparatos de electrochoque porque de pronto se quedó como una estatua y al siguiente segundo comenzó a mover la caña ligeramente, de un lado a otro. – Pues… cómo va esa pierna.

\- Está bien, ya sabes cómo soy, me cambié las vendas cinco veces y creo que gasté media botella de antiséptico. – Bromeó él, soltando una risa nerviosa.

Al sentir el tirón de la caña Starlight instintivamente elevó ligeramente la caña y la inclinó hacia un lado, después al otro, todo con el fin de cansar al pez.

\- ¿De qué tamaño crees que es? Preguntó el adolescente, tomando la red.

\- No lo sé, tal vez tres o cuatro quilos, pero está dando pelea. – Respondió la muchacha colocando inclinándose hacia atrás al tiempo que apoyaba la planta de su pie en una de las esquinas del bote, ganando así estabilidad y fuerza.

Mira, a veces peco de creer que sé demasiado sobre estas cosas, pero lo cierto es que cuando se está enamorado hay muchas miradas que puede tener alguien que está enamorado. Está la de los celos, la del idiota… pero la mirada del idiota máximo es la que Sunburst tenía en ese instante.

Ya lo he repetido muchas veces, Starlight tenía la gracia de haber nacido con los fenotipos que dan como resultado algo hermoso, aunque para mí que Sunburst igual se enamoraba si ella no nacía con el favor temporal de la hermosura. Pero no nos mintamos, en los ojos está la llave de la pasión, Sunburst, por tanto, entró en cuenta nuevamente de lo mucho que habían cambiado, mientras ella batallaba con el que pronto se convertiría en un manjar.

Al menos fue así hasta que ella volteó para decirle a todo pulmón.

\- ¡La jodida red, Sunburst! – Hasta su padre cerca de la orilla pareció oírla.

\- Eh… sí, claro… - Respondió este, demorando al encontrarla y no hablemos de usarla, Starlight forcejeó con el animal por varios segundos hasta que finalmente pudo posicionarlo para que Sunburst pudiera capturarlo dentro de la red.

Con el pez en la hielera y Starlight descansando por el esfuerzo el silencio volvió a establecerse en la pequeña embarcación.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando? – Preguntó de repente. – En el colegio te pasa lo mismo y… durante la campaña… - la muchacha esperó unos segundos antes de hablar y no se animó a mirarle el rostro al adolescente – Desde que armamos el frente te has vuelto un poco más distante.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si estuve a tu lado cada momento que tuvimos tiempo para hacer campaña.

Starlight observó que el pez no saliera de la hielera que llevaban consigo.

\- Olvídalo, es solo. Tienes razón, ha de ser que estuvimos muy ocupados.

La muchacha le dio la indicación a Sunburst de volver a la playa, mientras ambos remaban te juro que Sunburst no perdía oportunidad para observar a la muchacha y tratar de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían; Starlight por su lado parece que se daba cuenta, así que solo miraba en cualquier dirección menos la de su amigo.

Al menos fue así hasta que llegaron a tierra y entregaron la pesca a la madre de Sunburst, que comenzó a prepararla para cocinarla secundada, por supuesto, de Firelight que, como era costumbre entre ambos, empezaba a platicar sobre una forma más tradicional de preparar las truchas.

Para evitar la discusión del par ruco de amigos, los adolescentes decidieron por ir a dar una vuelta por la playa, con un sol bastante apaciguado, por supuesto, Starlight todavía llevaba puesto un sombrero de pescador con un anzuelo bien guardado a un lado de este.

Caminaban pues como lo harían dos amigos de la infancia, a un paso flojo y muy de vez en cuando ralentizándolo aún más a medida que se alejaban metro a metro de la vigilancia de sus padres.

\- Y es por eso que le apodamos Tryhard.

\- Wow, así que me dices que Fleur De Lis ¿Eh?

\- Sí… ¿Y cómo lo ves? ¿Cómo chica, le darías alguna oportunidad? – Cuestionó de repente el adolescente.

\- Yo qué sé, nos soy como ella…

\- S-sí, eso lo sé; pero qué pensarías si alguien hiciera algo así para tratar de con… conquistarte.

\- ¿Conquistar? – Starlight extendió una sonrisa – Esa palabra ni siquiera la usa nuestra generación, Sun. No pensé que eras tan romanticón. – Agregó, observando con una risa cómo el adolescente se coloraba.

\- No te vayas por las ramas y responde.

\- A ver, si es que no me enterara de su plan, tal vez… si lo hiciese… creo… creo que le haría la cruz. Es que tiene esos ojos saltones y sus manos jamás están quietas, me pone nerviosa solo pensar en algo así. – La muchacha se negó al recordar al muchacho del club de computación y de matemáticas – Aunque también es bastante atento y directo… y tú sabes que a mí me gusta cuando las cosas se hacen sin rodeos.

El adolescente observó a la adolescente con bastante atención.

\- … mmm… bueno, ya te dije, no soy como ella, creo que es su gusto va más por los que son ¿Populares tal vez? No sé ponerles etiqueta, pero son esos de las películas más o menos.

\- Entonces está perdido. – Sentenció Sunburst que miraba el suelo de graba.

\- Y qué hay de Jet Set, o sea, es obvio que él está un poco loco por ¿Upper Crust, pero planea algo al estilo Tryhard o no? – Como cualquier grupo de amigos a esa edad, con la confianza que se tenían, se iban a contar todo, bueno, casi todo, a veces me pregunto si amistades así se pueden mantener hasta que la vejez nos amenaza.

\- ¿Jet Set? Es un poco antipático con los que no son de su… eh… de su clase, al único que le hablaba bien era a Trend. Si se unió a nosotros fue por Upper Crust, creo que quiere impresionarla o tal vez quiere ascender en la escala social, ya sabes cómo son los que son iguales a él.

\- Salvo por Trend, él le habla a todo el mundo… es el tipo más abierto que he conocido. – Declaró Starlight.

\- Supongo. – Respondió el adolescente con la voz temblándole. – La cosa entre ellos es un poco extraña, tanto Upper Crust como Jet Set quieren, pero no se animan…

\- ¿Sabes? Es solo mi teoría, pero creo que lo que ambos hacen es demostrar lo que valen. Imagina, si ganamos Upper Crust hará con el grupo de moda lo que quiera y Jet Set quiere ser sí o sí el presidente del Club de Caballeros de la CP.

\- O sea que están acumulando prestigio y capital social… ¿Cómo en una sociedad feudal?

\- Yo lo veo más que tratan de pujar una especie de subasta entre ellos a ver quién cede primero… - A esas alturas hasta yo hubiera coincidido con Sunburst.

\- Pero al menos eso les da una tensión que aumenta a cada segundo.

\- ¿Te parece una relación tóxica?

\- Ni idea, ósea, que yo sepa no se han hecho daño. – Replicó Starlight.

\- ¿Desde cuándo usas el ósea?

\- Perdón, de tanto hablar con Upper Crust se me quedó pegado…

\- Vaya, vaya… Starlight finalmente tiene amigas.

\- Y a Starlight le gusta tenerlas, no es por ofenderte, pero hay cosas de las que te hablo y no entiendes ni siquiera una pizca.

\- Y hay cosas que un chico no le puede decir a una chica. – Trató de defenderse Sunburst.

\- Touché.

\- Adivinaré, Fleur de Lis te contagió esa expresión

Starlight le dio un codazo.

\- Oye, que ella sea de intercambio no quiere decir que… está bien, sí, pero lo decimos más por el meme, ya sabes, para incomodarla un poco.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- No me había dado cuenta que las chicas podemos tener celos entre nosotras.

\- ¿Sientes celos?

\- Ni yo lo sabía. – Respondió Starlight, la sonrisa que tenía era la de una demente a medias, pero aguardó unos segundos para seguir hablando. – Aunque también es imposible no amar a Fleur de Lis, no sé si es su acento o qué.

\- Su acento vuelve loco a cualquiera. – Agregó Sunburst y en ese momento se ganó una mirada de desprecio por parte de Starlight. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada, es solo que si vuelvo a escuchar a un chico decir que le gusta el acento de Fleur… ¿Lo ves? No puedo creer que tenga celos de algo tan tonto.

\- Sí, yo tampoco.

Caminar por la orilla por treinta minutos y darse cuenta de que ya estaban muy lejos del lugar para acampar, la vigilancia de sus padres y sobre todo de la comida hizo que regresaran a paso rápido y justo a tiempo para cenar.

Creo que después de todos esos años con la tradición de pescar y comer alguno de los espléndidos especímenes que ofrecía el lago a los residentes de la comunidad Hollow era obvio que tanto la Firelight como Stellar Flare desarrollarían recetas y habilidad para preparar un pescado.

Lo cierto es que desde el aroma hasta la presentación que cualquiera de los dos recetas podía ofrecer era superior incluso a las fotos esas de los recetarios, en fin, luego de comer otro sabroso pedazo de pez, llegó el atardecer, y con él, un último paseo de ambos adolescentes. Mientras tanto Firelight terminaba de comerse un libro sobre epistemología de la historia y Stellar comenzaba a redactar distintas cartas en su notebook.

\- Es injusto, nos quitan los teléfonos y ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran.

\- Son nuestros padres. No podríamos haber ganado de ninguna manera. – Insistió Sunburst mirando al cielo de repente. Pronto Starlight le siguió.

\- En algún momento tendrás el valor para revelarte y ese momento no vas a saber qué hacer… - Entonces la adolescente se sentó en la orilla – Y lo peor es que no tenemos nada que hacer… ya me aburrí.

\- ¿Cuál crees que sea el resultado del conteo preliminar?

\- Honestamente, trato de no pensar en eso… hemos trabajado mucho en nuestro proyecto, estoy convencida que más que cualquiera de los otros frentes porque ellos solo tienen que hacer copy and paste, nosotros pensamos en todo…

\- Todavía me acuerdo de cuando decidimos qué ibas a usar, estabas como. – Entonces Sunburst levantó las manos y tembló. – Parecía que ibas a morder a la primera de las del club de moda que te pusiera las manos encima, cosa que hiciste.

\- No recuerdo haberlo hecho, Sun, Upper Crust prácticamente me tuvo que domar para que aceptara ponerme una falda como esa… ya ni te digo de dejar mi gorra, la chaqueta me gustó, no te voy a mentir.

\- Cierto. Qué pasó contigo y Cinch. Lo de la chaqueta parecía haberle hecho explotar la cabeza.

\- No se lo dije al frente y no te lo diré a ti. – Cuando Starlight se pone firme, no hay quien la detenga, era más terca que una llama. Y creo que, por esa razón, Sunburst decidió callarse.

\- ¡No me hagas eso!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando te enfadas, te callas y te vas… no presiones Sun, es algo que no puedo decirte, al menos por ahora. – Starlight me sorprendió, aquel día su tono de voz fue mucho más relajado realmente quería calmar a Sunburst.

\- ¿No te hizo nada grave?

\- ¿Qué? No… claro que no, es solo que… tienes que ser paciente. – Starlight tomó varios segundos antes de suspirar – Si todo sale bien, te lo digo el lunes ¿De acuerdo?

Al regresar, la noche ya estaba instalada y lo primero que ambos vieron fue una sonrisa por parte del padre de Starlight que les aplaudió con ánimo, mientras que de una tienda salió la madre de Sunburst dando un pequeño grito de emoción no dudó en abrazar a su hijo, a quien sus mejillas se le pusieron completamente rojas de solo saber que Starlight le estaba viendo.

\- Ay mi niño, llegaron los resultados del conteo preliminar ¡Han ganado!

En ese momento Starlight dibujó una sonrisa amplia antes de gritar.

\- ¡Sí! Sabía que volverme un maniquí andante serviría de algo.

\- Starlight Glimmer ¿Has estado usando maquillaje? – Dejando caer su libro, Firelight observó a su hija con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- No seas duro con ella, ya está en la edad. De seguro no fue mucho. – La defendió Stellar Flare.

\- Tú y yo tendremos una charla después señorita. Pero ahora solo quiero felicitarte, felicitarlos a ambos por lo que han logrado.

\- Vamos, recojamos todo esto y vamos por una cena rápida. – Sugirió Starlight.

\- Sí, no sé de quién fue esta idea, de pequeña siempre me aburría viniendo aquí con tu padre y tu abuelo. – Explicó la mujer.

\- No van a arruinar el momento, bien, Sunburst, ayúdame a hacer espacio en la camioneta, esto hay que celebrarlo. – Concluyó Firelight.

* * *

Un agradecimiento a Detallista, cuyas críticas me impulsan a mejorar.


	11. Señora Presidenta

Segundos hechos horas, horas convertidas en días y un día trasvestido de año; palabras que se hacen frases y frases que nos dicen algo, cuando vemos de cerca las cosas, me asombra descubrir que siempre tienen un nombre y si no lo tienen ese rato le ponemos uno. Es como si nada pudiera existir fuera de las palabras. También me asombra saber que cuando uno está enamorado el tiempo pasa con velocidades diferentes. Y ya que me caes bien, te diré lo siguiente, después de no saber lo que sientes, algo maléfico es saber lo que sientes y no saber qué hacer al respecto.

Si inicio tan cursi esta ocasión es porque poco después de que Starlight escuchó que su frente había ganado las elecciones, la emoción fue tal que esa misma noche, dando un paseo por el vecindario tranquilo, entre dormida por el cansancio y despierta por la victoria habló con Sunburst que también estaba cansado, sin embargo, pero ya saben, la victoria es como un café de las mañanas, se te sube y te da ganas de hacer tantas cosas…

Entonces, en plena obscuridad, tan sutilmente como pudo Starlight explicó lo siguiente con una voz tan serena como un arroyo y al mismo tiempo sospechosa, como el viento en una cueva.

\- Oye, la razón… la razón por la cual mantuve en secreto lo que pasó en la oficina de Cinch es porque te conozco bien y sé que serías… okey, no ha sido la mejor forma de empezar…

\- Que sería qué… u-u-un estorbo… o a-a-acaso lo que me contarás va en contra d-d-de mis principios… de nuestros principios en realidad, porque hemos dejado claro que seríamos un cambio para la escuela…

\- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera te he contado y ya estás a punto de hiperventilarte. – Dijo un poco alarmada Starlight que le daba palmadas en la espalda al adolescente para relajarlo, consiguiendo que ese se pusiera más nervioso.

\- E-e-es que yo también te conozco y s-s-sé que eres impulsiva...

\- Bien, lo admito, a veces me dejo llevar un poco. – Entonces sonrió de lado. – Pero también sé que es lo que más te gusta de mí… ¿O me equivoco?

Algo había cambiado en Starlight, Sunburst pudo haberlo sospechado hace tan solo unos pocos días atrás; pero ahora sus sospechas se confirmaban y, a medida que aquella muchacha ponía a su intelecto en una situación intrincada, no paraba de observar a la muchacha que de pronto se adelantó a él y caminaba de espaldas, observándole directamente y con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, qué podría haber dicho él, aquello era inesperado y pareció que su cabeza podría reiniciarse en cualquier momento.

\- En fin… si te lo digo ahora es porque tu opinión me importa. – Starlight entonces adquirió un matiz más tímido, sus ojos observaron con atención a los de Sunburst. – Pero quiero que lo pienses esta noche y mañana tú decides…

\- Q-q-qué pasó.

\- Cinch me dijo que ganaríamos estas elecciones y…

\- ¡¿Pactaste las elecciones con Cinch?!

\- ¡Escúchame antes! – Explicó la fémina, tomando a su amigo por los hombros. – Ese día, cuando ella me llevó a su oficina, me dijo que nosotros ganaríamos las elecciones, porque entendía que nuestra campaña era superior y que nos apoyaría sin tocar los votos de los estudiantes, por eso ese día salió temprano, de hecho, ella fue la que inventó el rumor de que yo pude haberle cortado con las mismas tijeras que cortó mi chaqueta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo primero que quiero y espero lograr es cooperar con Cinch para lograr nuestros propósitos.

\- Pero ella es la primera que estaría en contra de nuestras ideas.

\- Lo que yo creo es que realmente podemos negociar con ella; mira, si vamos directamente contra ella desde el primer momento…

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Cinch nos podría hacer la vida imposible. P-pero aún así no tenemos que estar a su servicio sino que al servicio de los estudiantes… s-si Cinch tiene intenciones similares, que puede tenerlas, nuestros tampoco coincidirían. Ella siempre hace las cosas a su manera y no hay otra forma de hacerlas, no se puede t-trabajar con ella.

\- Mira, si ganamos fue por las fiestas y por celebrar el día de los enamorados y todo eso… incluso tú dijiste que los votos de los idiotas eran fáciles de ganar. No creas que ella ha truncado las elecciones, solo nos ha dado un pequeño empujón.

\- Pero no ha sido imparcial y…

\- Seré extrema contigo Sun: tú, yo y Trenderhoof hemos sido las mentes maestras detrás de estas elecciones. Por él no hay problema…

\- ¿Él ya lo sabía? ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? – Hasta a mí me pareció evidente que el muchacho no se estaba preocupando tanto por las elecciones cuando le preguntó aquello.

\- No cambies de tema, como te digo, él no tiene problema si hemos ganado. Hemos llegado hasta aquí juntos y no pienso seguir sin ti… por eso te digo que tú tienes la decisión final. Mañana tenemos el acto de clausura de las elecciones y Cinch estará dándonos la batuta, haremos el discurso y lalala, pero si tú me dices que no, que no estás de acuerdo yo me retiro contigo.

Aquellas palabras, dichas frente a frente solo pudieron sacarle al adolescente un "¿Qué?" tan débil que parecía un susurro, sus ojos comenzaron a temblar mientras observaba a Starlight con una mirada tan seria que no sabía si sentirse amenazado o imitar aquel gesto, mas, tragó saliva y se ajustó los lentes para cortar el contacto visual de repente. Respiró varias veces antes de repetir su pregunta:

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como lo escuchas, si tú mañana decides que esto es inmoral, me salgo de la plancha contigo.

\- P-p-pero.

\- No hay peros que valgan, tú y yo empezamos esto, olvídate del resto… somos tú y yo los que quisieron cambiar las cosas y tuvieron voluntad de hacerlo, el resto solo vino con el tiempo. Y… sabes bien que no te he escuchado casi nunca, pero esta vez lo haré… confiaré en tu juicio.

Las neuronas se le quemaron al adolescente en ese mismo momento, la mirada de idiota que tenía lo delató. Pero ni él ni las estrellas que hacían de testigos se esperaron que las manos de la fémina fueran por las del adolescente y entonces, bajo la luz de un farol, Starlight inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa, para después levantarla.

\- Nos vemos mañana Sun. – Después separó sus manos y se alejó en dirección a la mansión Glimpse.

La luz que penetraba de la lámpara iluminó la habitación del adolescente, Starlight, que vivía justo en frente, observaba de vez en cuando solo para percatarse de que siguiera despierto. Pero, en algún momento de la madrugada ambos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente ambos se saludaron al salir de la puerta de sus hogares, por supuesto, ambos tenían unas ojeras por no haber dormido lo suficiente, de hecho, Starlight tenía una mitad de su pelo peinado y la otra todavía llevaba el cepillo atorado, lo cepilló mientras avanzaban en dirección a la parada de buses.

\- ¿Y bien? Cuál es tu respuesta. – Dijo Starlight en lo que a mí me parece la peor forma de ser directa, aunque claro, por lo visto, Sunburst estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de ser.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Sí qué?, tienes que ser más específico Sunburst. – Replicó la adolescente con cierto fastidio por tener que cepillar su cabello. – Extraño mi gorra… me facilitaba la vida.

\- Pues por qué no te la vuelves a poner.

\- Upper Crust me la quitó y no sé dónde diablos la puso… tal vez la botó a la basura.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Le di razones para hacerlo, créeme, la hice enfadar demasiado en esos días.

\- Y ahora hasta te cepillas el cabello.

\- Y qué, ahora tengo que verme más o menos aceptable porque soy "la presidenta" a menos claro que tú digas que hasta aquí…

\- Yo… googleé en busca de respuestas… en la antigüedad había cierta unión entre la moral y la política, cosa que se rompió cuando Macchiato Mellow separó la ética y la política por varias razones, entre ellas procurar siempre el bien de un principado o estado…

\- En otras palabras… - Solicitó la adolescente, esperando que Sunburst completara su oración.

\- No me opongo, hasta que vea que empiezan a usar el poder obtenido inmoralmente para su propio beneficio.

\- No… Sunburst, en ese caso tienes que salir de inmediato. – Dijo con seriedad Starlight.

La cara de Sunburst era un poema, ni siquiera alcanzó a responder cuando Starlight nuevamente comenzó a caminar frente a él.

\- Nuestro frente está plagado de sujetos que quieren sacar su propio beneficio…

\- Está bien, está bien… no me refería a ellos. – Expresó el adolescente con una cara apenada y elevando levemente la voz. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse.

\- Entonces qué quieres decir…

\- Yo… trataba de usar un eufemismo para referirme a ti o a mí. Cuando planeamos todo esto, sabíamos que todos ellos cumplían la función de completar el frente y después cumplirían tareas no muy importantes, es por eso que tú eres la presidenta y yo el secretario de hacienda, entre los dos prácticamente tenemos el control de todo el partido…

Starlight se quedó paralizada por un momento, estoy seguro que no se esperaba aquella respuesta de Sunburst.

\- ¿Piensas que todo ese poder se me podría subir a la cabeza? ¿Qué? ¿Crees que entraría a confabular con Cinch?

Entonces Sunburst no tuvo palabras para responder, lo intentó, eso sí, pero no le salieron y como no le salieron prefirió mirar para otro lado y agachar la cabeza.

\- Ya, oye… no me estoy alterando ni nada pero… Sunburst. – Le gozó la adolescente con un tono de flirteo más que de ira, sorprendiendo al muchacho –… no esperaba que pudieras pensar así. No te preocupes, tenemos un programa para la escuela y lo cumpliremos, no voy a excederme en el uso de mis privilegios ni poderes. Seremos tú y yo contra el mundo. – Starlight creo que todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que causó en Sunburst al decir aquellas palabras, pero al ver que la timidez de su amigo había alcanzado un nivel crónico le miró con más detenimiento.

\- ¿T-tú y yo?

\- Claro, con mi mejor amigo hasta el final. – Alegó Starlight con una sonrisa.

Y ¡uhhhhhhhhhh! Hasta a mí me dolió aquello; tal vez lo haz sentido, pero que la chica o el chico que te gusta te diga que es tu amigo o mejor amigo cuando lo que tú quieres es algo más es peor que una traición, porque al menos en este último caso te puedes desquitar.

\- Sí… Starlight yo… - Lentamente, Sunburst trató de mantenerse firme y de ajustar su voz a una sin gallitos.

\- Qué.

\- N-nada. ¿Ahora cómo vamos a perder el tiempo?

\- Vamos, sé más responsable, secretario. Es solo un año y tú nunca tuviste mucho que hacer, todavía recuerdo cuando tu madre quiso que aprendieras a bailar.

\- ¿Y tu curso de bisutería?

\- Eso es diferente, tomé ese curso porque mi padre dijo que mi madre solía hacer eso… nunca pensé que lo hacía para ganar dinero para comer.

\- Cierto, tu madre debió haber sido una mujer bastante independiente… he leído un poco de los hippies.

\- ¿Verdad que era genial?

\- Sí, me sorprende que tu padre… - el adolescente paró de repente – …perdona.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Si a mí también me sorprendió saber que ella y mi padre pudieron haberse enamorado, es decir, mi padre es genial también, pero es bastante tranquilo, justo como tú, mi madre, la que vivió mil aventuras y deambuló por todo el país en una furgoneta con sus amigos… qué vida… cómo fue posible eso.

Sunburst sonrió mientras hablaban en el asiento del autobús, a mí también me sorprende el parecido de Starlight con su madre, yo te digo, soy de la vieja escuela, cuando observo a las personas, ciertamente tengo que ver sí o sí los atributos físicos, pero después de aquellos que hacen latir el corazón y dan escozor a las manos, está ese par de atributos que realmente son todo un mundo, hablo de los ojos. Tanto Starlight como su madre tenían ojos que delataban justamente eso un aire de rebeldía que se resaltaba todavía más por una sonrisa franca. Ya sabes, de esas que no te esfuerzas por hacer más creíble o pronunciadas.

\- Bien, señora presidenta…

\- Humm… señora presidenta, ese título me halaga.

\- … tenemos un discurso que garabatear.

\- Descuida, lo bosquejé anoche, pensar que algún día me serviría que aprendieras oratoria.

\- Gracias…

\- Aunque casi nunca la apliques. Pese a que eres hábil, claro yo tengo talento natural, pero lo que hiciste en el club de los amigos del libro fue genial, ni yo me creí que pudieras ser tan… extrovertido.

\- Oye, hace unas semanas tú eras una chica rara y sin amigas, ahora eres la más popular del colegio.

\- ¿Chica rara?

\- Ahora hasta tienes admiradores secretos.

\- Nah, no me interesan esas cosas.

\- Vamos, enséñame ese discurso, hagamos algunos arreglos antes de llegar.

\- Bien… pero mi jerga no la tocas.

Y así su viaje los dirigió a la CP.

Sobre el discurso, solo te diré que era bastante genérico, aceptaré la responsabilidad y trabajaré duro, a eso se reduce.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que este pequeño submundo llamado CP de pronto comenzó a moverse. Y aquí otra vez nos embarramos con la política, qué más da.

En vista de esta victoria que, no sé si decirle sorpresiva o no, sorprendentemente, todo el mundo ahí dentro parecía haber cambiado de repente, saludaban a la nueva presidenta, sonreían a los miembros de su frente, no, ahora que te cuento esto, recuerdo bien que el ambiente se llenó de cierta satisfacción porque uno de los bailes prometidos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina del calendario una semana o dos si no recuerdo mal.

Así pues, cada presidente electo tendría que dar un discurso de cinco minutos y finalmente se clausurarían las elecciones dando día libre de actividades escolares y destinando aquel día a la primera gran reunión de la junta escolar estudiantil.

Pan comido, la entrada triunfal de Starlight y un discurso escueto y bastante sencillo le dieron paso a esperar por cuarenta minutos hasta encontrarse finalmente con el resto de los resultados de las elecciones.

Y aquí es donde una vez más te tengo que decir un par de cosas, nomás para que veas en lo que se estaban metiendo estos muchachos, aquel primer día creo que Starlight tuvo que tomar una de las decisiones más vitales dentro de su presidencia.

Ni bien pasó por las puertas hasta la sala de reuniones de las autoridades estudiantiles se encontró con ocho rostros desconocidos, algunos menores, otros mayores, la mayoría mujeres, casi como siempre había sido en la CP, no había tiempo para ver la cara de furia de sus contrincantes. De buenas a primeras entraron en cesión.

Y ahora les digo el gran detallazo de tener seis presidentes de secundaria, cada uno promete cosas que realizará con presupuesto de la escuela, así que cuando entran en la primera cesión del año negocian qué van a cumplir y qué no en términos de presupuesto y justo por eso aquella reunión era vital e importante.

Aquí es donde lo que te decía de tener un legado y conformar alianzas era vital… mira, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que si te pones de acuerdo con unos cuantos, puedes salir mejor parado de aquella carnicería diplomática.

\- Este año los recursos sumados para el uso del gobierno estudiantil asciende a uno punto tres millones de bits. Dispongan del lugar y del resto del día para generar el plan general para sus estamentos. – Dispuso Cinch antes de salir del estudio.

Deja que te repita nuevamente, este colegio había sido la cuna de cientos y cientos de políticos por su sistema de gobierno interno, ciertamente, era un lugar donde varias futuras autoridades saldrían. Starlight era nueva en esto y ni siquiera recibió una sonrisa por parte de sus ahora homólogos.

Ah, lo olvidaba, las presidentas eran las que generalmente creaban legados o alianzas que abarcaban tres o hasta cuatro años, aparte de que se hacían súper populares y ganaban la admiración de sus menores – créeme, la gente aquí se muere porque alguien les tome enserio – generaban bloques con influencia en todas partes. Radiant Hope, la única que lideró un bloque de cinco años todavía se recordaba para ese entonces, dicen que su novio de la escuela la encontró después de salir de prisión y pues ahora está a punto de ser una senadora, ¿Qué cosas no?.

Bueno, no nos distraigamos. Lo primero que hicieron aquellos personajes pintorescos fue reunirse en pequeños bloques, a veces un estudiante tenía apoyo de un frente durante las elecciones y automáticamente ya tenía un bloque con el cual apoyarse, otros lo hacían ese mismo día… pero aquel año, casi todos tenían sus propias alianzas, todos salvo una muchacha de primer año.

Sus rizos recordaban a personaje de película, su mirada provocaba ternura y su uniforme impecable solo hacía de vanguardia a una estudiante modelo, quizás una chica perfeccionista, justo del tipo con el que Starlight no acostumbraba juntarse. Fueron las dos únicas en aquel lugar, al parecer, las dos únicas que todavía no estaban integradas en un bloque.

Es así que por azar o por destino, la muchacha de pelo celeste se le plantó con una sonrisa diciendo:

\- Hola, encantada de conocerte, siento que podemos hacer algo grande juntas, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Lo siento pero ni siquiera sé tu nombre…

\- Oh, cierto, qué modales los míos. Mi nombre es Cozy, Cozy Glow.


	12. Primera Fiesta 1

Cada vez que un estudiante externo a la CP se entera de cómo funcionan las cosas en esta curiosa preparatoria, termina por tener algo así como un pequeño cortocircuito. Poder estudiantil, libertad para crear materias para elegir, posibilidad de hacer no uno, ni dos, sino tres bailes, tener espacios amplios y confortables…

Todo eso suena bonito desde fuera, pero, desde dentro, las cosas son un poco más obtusas… ya te acordaras que te dije que después de su discurso para tomar su nuevo puesto, el frente de Starlight debía organizar un baile que se daría dentro de dos semanas ¿Cierto?

No pues… te gustará escuchar esto, cuando se trataba de organizar un baile, le dejaban la tarea a uno de los representantes del grado anfitrión. Me explico, digamos que eres presidente de segundo grado, bien, como fue tu propuesta realizar el baile, eres el directo responsable de que se haga bien, Cinch solo aparecerá para hacer números, firmar papeles y encargar chaperones para que la fiesta no termine en un ritual satánico.

Es por eso que era buena idea tener un bloque, porque así, los frentes de otros grados te ayudaban y tú también los ayudaban; la diferencia en esfuerzo no cambiaba realmente, pero el resultado sí lo hacía, de tener una fiesta con una pista de baile, un triste bol de lo que sea que alcanzaras a preparar y probablemente algún grupo musical emergente o de imitación o incluso un DJ profesional, pasabas a tener una fiesta donde hasta podías ver un show completo de luces, fuegos artificiales, algunas cuantas muchachas y muchachos hermosos invitados para animar la fiesta y sacar a bailar a personas de manera aleatoria, una barra entera de bocaditos, bebidas, el infaltable DJ e incluso se podía ver alguna estrella…

… todos recuerdan cuando la condesa Coloratura se presentó en el baile organizado por el último grado del 2012, bueno, ella pertenecía a ese grado y no cobró… pero igual, era algo sin parangón en toda la ciudad.

Starlight, que tenía que organizar tres de los cinco bailes que se harían a lo largo del año, tuvo lo que podríamos llamar su primera vez como organizadora andando de un lado al otro, incumpliendo con un ensayo, una tarea de matemáticas y durmiéndose en la clase de física.

Desde tener que estar pendiente de su celular en todo momento y de volverse en una histérica cuando se le apagó el viernes, de dejar de dormir sus ocho horas de sueño hasta perderse en el centro comercial, todo aquello en tan solo una semana exclamó querer que la tierra se la tragara.

Sunburst por supuesto, trataba de ayudar, trataba de organizar bien las cosas junto a Trenderhoof, que también perdía la frescura que solía tener, aquel muchacho comenzó a comer una barra de chocolate cada tres horas por la ansiedad.

Tryhard, el muchacho de la computadora y las matemáticas se quedaba haciendo cuentas para presentarlas a Cinch, pero la cosa era que los datos se actualizaban de forma tan constante que tuvo que quedarse toda la noche del jueves poniéndose al corriente de las transacciones y los tratos que el grupo entero estaba cerrando. Diablos, ese muchacho había terminado todo un termo de esos de un litro de café en una noche.

Fleur de Lis dejó de maquillarse de un momento a otro, creo desde el miércoles, porque a ella junto a Royal Pin y Neon Lights les tocaba suplantar a la presidenta, el vice y el secretario de hacienda en la asamblea estudiantil para el idus de septiembre, fecha en la que se debía tener el cronograma final para toda la gestión escolar, a los tres les tocó enterarse de todo, responder, y pensar rápido, salvo por Royal pin, el grupo no era el más listo del frente… además, estructurar cronológicamente todo y hacer los números estimados era cosa de Tryhard, cosa que él aceptó únicamente porque Fleur de Lis se lo pidió.

¿Recuerdas que Starlight prometió escuchar a los estudiantes?

Pues alguien tenía que hacerlo y a ello enviaron a las gemelas: Cloud Casher y Flitter, la primera que pertenecía al círculo de los integrantes de Fuerza y la segunda de Belleza, era una tarea más o menos sencilla y ellas tomaban nota de los deseos y problemas de los estudiantes.

Pero es la CP, así que las cosas que escuchaban no eran precisamente un cuento de hadas. Ambas comenzaron a ser esponjas de toda la negatividad que los menos populares, que habían apoyado al frente de Starlight, cargaban desde la fundación de la CP. Para cuando tuvieron que escuchar a Twilight Sparkle y sus sugerencias para ampliar la biblioteca, ambas prácticamente se habían vuelto inconmovibles, pero siguieron haciendo su trabajo.

Los únicos que parecían no perder la cabeza eran Upper Crust y Jet set. El papel de ambos era fácil de decir: evitar que Fuerza y Belleza se entrometieran o trataran de hacer una jugada sucia al partido de Starlight. En la práctica, se traducía por ganar influencia entre integrantes de ambos grupos, entablar buenas relaciones con el resto de las personas con influencia, negociar amnistía y colaboración con clubes a los que el partido de Starlight no había podido representar ni encantar en su momento.

El club de caballeros y el club de señoritas de la CP eran las plataformas idóneas para iniciar con ello; Trenderhoof también tenía un papel activo, pero él se había entregado al ciento por ciento a la organización del baile o fiesta… le habían cambiado el nombre ya tres veces.

Ya sé lo que me dirás.

En mi escuela, ni siquiera entre cuatro amigos que se conocían bien podíamos organizar una simple exposición, menos una investigación. Cómo crees que pudieron hacer tanto y de buena voluntad.

Yo te diré, la buena voluntad no tiene nada que ver, estoy seguro que cuando Starlight se llevó a Sunburst a un aula vacía el viernes le propuso se salieran del frente y enviaran todo al diablo y que ya después podrían cambiarse de escuela, de ciudad si era posible. Es más, yo sé en el fondo de mi corazón que todo el frente se odió a sí mismo por haberse presentado a las elecciones por todo lo que les estaba haciendo cumplir con sus promesas.

Y si no se salieron del barco y mandaron al diablo todo, es porque la CP tiene muy arraigada la cultura del elitismo, la ley del máximo esfuerzo se podía respirar en cada cosa que hacían. Tan solo dudar un solo segundo, tan solo un pequeño indicio de fracaso lograba causarles repelús. La directora era gran responsable de aquella forma de pensar; así que, en el momento en el que alguien renunciara a un cargo, estaba implícito que la directora Cinch daba carta blanca para que se le pudiera acosar, hacer bullying y eso… porque se había dado por vencido, porque era escoria y la escoria no pertenecía a la CP.

Así que renunciar era aventarse a las fauces del lobo. Todos lo sabían, ya había pasado algunas veces y todavía se tenía el recuerdo del último presidente que había renunciado, tuvo que irse de la ciudad porque no aguantó el acoso de sus ex compañeros, tampoco que las chicas difundieran ciento un rumores sobre él que le aseguraron no tener novia hasta la universidad.

Aquella marca social era tan fuerte, tan retorcida que ni siquiera una anarquista de corazón puro como Starlight podía ignorarla, y no miento, eso quemó por dos años a Twilight Sparkle y eso que ella estaba bajo protección de Cinch, sin la misma, quizás Twilight se hubiera marchado de la escuela hace bastante o se habría cortado las venas o algo así.

Y, por el contrario, si se lograba tener una gestión ejemplar, si se lograba contentar a las masas estudiantiles, llegaba la gloria, el reconocimiento, cierta fama e incluso oportunidades, porque, como te digo, aquella escuela tenía como fin desde sus inicios el criar a los futuros mandatarios y autoridades de la ciudad y Equestria.

Cualquier adolescente anhela tener popularidad, ser escuchado, querido y eso pasaba si hacías las cosas bien, si no, la vergüenza caía hasta en tus ancestros. Con ese cuchillo de doble filo jugaba todo el frente y por ello aguantaban o gimoteaban, dejaban de dormir y hasta bajaban sus promedios de notas.

Ah, cierto, Cozy Glow demostró un apoyo que no solo impresionó a Starlight, sino que dejó sin habla a Trenderhoof. Aquella muchacha, de alguna manera, había ampliado el bloque al primero, segundo y tercer grado de la preparatoria. Es decir, tenían el cincuenta por ciento de la asamblea estudiantil y la colaboración para la fiesta era tal que habían conseguido la salvaje lluvia de globos, dos talentos de la música adolescente que, en dos meses, serían los nuevos exitazos, dos Youtubers para animar la fiesta, veinte bellezas femeninas y diez masculinas para sacar a bailar a todos. Y seguiría enlistando, pero creo que ya entiendes que era ella prácticamente había construido la octava maravilla del mundo de la noche a la mañana.

Me río porque todavía me acuerdo de cuando Cozy Glow presentó toda esta colaboración junto al segundo grado, era el martes previo a la fiesta, que caía el viernes por la noche. Como sea, en aquel momento Starlight abrazó a Cozy Glow con la mayor gratitud. Ese mismo día Starlight se encontró con el desastre de saber lo poco que habían podido organizar en realidad y lo mucho que les faltaba para tener algo decente.

Por supuesto, Cozy, siendo Cozy, con una voz todavía de niña y con un rostro tierno, le quitó las lágrimas corridas a su homóloga de mayor edad y la tranquilizó, hasta yo me convencí de que esa muchacha pronto formaría su propio legado en la CP. Y diablos, era un alma pura… de eso nadie dudó en ese instante.

Así avanzaron los días de la administración Glimmer hasta que llegó el viernes.

No exagero si digo que, para ese día, Starlight y Tryhard tenían unas ojeras enormes, Sunburst había perdido sus gafas y andaba todo despeinado; Trenderhoof tenía manchas de chocolate en su camisa y un tic nervioso en el párpado; Fleur de Lis no tenía nada del glamour que le era propio, solo una pañoleta en el cabello y unas gafas de sol, mientras que Royal Pin presentaba unas manos temblorosas todo el tiempo y, como no podía ser de otra forma, llevaba una lata de soda de un lado a otro, iba al baño a cada hora; las gemelas terminaban un informe de los deseos de los estudiantes. Salvo por Upper Crust y Jet Set que, el cargo parecía estar succionándoles la energía vital.

Faltaban treinta minutos para que suene la campana del final de la jornada escolar. Mas, el frente entero había decidido reunirse antes de que los pasillos se saturasen de estudiantes ansiosos por salir de la escuela.

\- Deja de mover el maldito pie… me estás poniendo nervioso. – Advirtió Royal Pin.

\- Tú ya estabas nervioso; a ver si dejas de ir al baño a cada rato. – Le respondió secamente Trend.

\- Basta los dos… - Levantó la voz Starlight mientras observaba la pantalla de la computadora de Tryhard, quien se acostaba sobre uno de los sofás y dormitaba plácidamente.

\- Bien, ya envié nuestro cronograma, el estimado económico y el registro de los movimientos monetarios que hicimos… ahh… - Exhaló relajada Starlight poco antes de bajar sus hombros tensos y recargarse en la silla donde se encontraba y tomándose unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y sentir, aunque fuese, un poco de relajación.

\- Bien, señorita impresentable. Ahora tengo que prepararte para que des inicio al baile de hoy, usaremos el espacio del club de señoritas de la CP. – Declaró Upper Crust, despertándola de su trance.

\- ¿Dar inicio? – Cuestionó Sunburst, que estaba yendo de un lado a otro.

\- Es cierto, ustedes dos no han ido a ningún baile de la escuela… - Reflexionó en voz alta Fleur, con un acento que no cubrió su sinvergüenzura. – Es tradición a la Cinch que el primer cargo baile con el segundo para abrir la fiesta, Starlight y Trent en este caso.

\- Tenemos una hora para estar allá, vamos Starlight, tomará tiempo arreglarte. – Mencionó Upper Crust mientras tomaba a la mencionada por la mano y se

\- ¿Gracias? – Respondió la presidenta, entre sarcástica y dolida.

En un parpadeo, todas las muchachas habían salido de la sala de reuniones de los representantes estudiantiles. La campana y la marcha de los estudiantes llegó poco después.

Mirándolo bien, aquella sala era bastante lujosa, tenía tres sofás para tres personas, dos individuales, una mesa de té bastante grande, un montón de sillas, tres escritorios de esos de roble que tienen grabados y unas ventanas enormes que mostraban la calle donde se ubicaba la CP, así como su jardín frontal, se ubicaba en el tercer piso.

\- Dame eso… - Solicitó Trenderhoof a Royal Pin, tomando su lata de gaseosa, mientras él le daba una barra de chocolate.

Se dedicó a tomarla mientras observaba hacia la calle y a los estudiantes que salían.

\- Estamos jugándonos demasiado en esto… carajo, no sé en qué pensaba al aceptar tu propuesta. – Soltó de repente Royal Pin.

\- Por favor, no exageres, pronto nos acostumbraremos a los pormenores de estar a la cabeza. – Afirmó Jet Set con un tono bastante jactancioso y una altanería demasiado educada como para parecerlo.

\- O-oigan, n-no pensé llegar tan lejos. – Se sinceró Sunburst al ver que, nuevamente, el estrés daba paso a la confrontación entre los muchachos.

\- Para ser francos, pensé en salirme hace unos días. – Confesó Trenderhoof.

\- Yo al segundo día. – Secundó Royal Pin.

\- Cuando Starlight puso una pila de papeles en mi escritorio, fue el final para mí.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces? – Preguntó Jet Set, mostrando algo de interés en su coetáneo.

\- Por Fleur de Lis, es bastante obvio. – Replicó Royal Pin con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

\- Oh… mi estimado, no sé si lo vayas a lograr, pero buena suerte. – Dijo de inmediato Jet Set todo cordial y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los sofás individuales.

\- Tengo un plan, lo voy a lograr, viejo… por algo me dicen Tryhard.

\- Pensé que era tu Nick de Dota 2… - Interrumpió Sunburst.

\- ¿Doteas? – Preguntó de repente Jet Set… - ¿En serio no soy el único que todavía lo hace?

\- Pufff… conocí a Sunburst por el juego, jugamos los viernes por la noche, tal vez…

\- Estaría encantado, todos mis amigos son del Fornito… - Respondió Jet Set, dejando su tono de voz relajado y elevado.

\- Ah, qué haríamos sin esos niños rata. – Comentó Royal Pin con sarcasmo.

\- Noooo… no creo que tú también, ¿O sí? – El rostro de Jet Set había perdido todo los aires de superioridad y ahora la emoción solo incrementaba.

\- Hace un año lo dejé porque… ¿Quién carajos va a jugar solo? Pero si quieren nos conectamos el viernes a feedear un poco.

\- Listo, el viernes amanecidota. – Concluyó Trend, con sarcasmo, antes de observar su reloj. – Quince minutos más, supongo que ustedes irán con el uniforme.

\- Somos los que tienen los cargos, tenemos que ir uniformados. – Refunfuñó Royal Pin.

\- ¿Qué héroes juegas? – Preguntó Tryhard a Jet set.

Trend rodó los ojos y volvió a observar a la ventana, nunca había sido fan de los videojuegos… no se podía creer que esos cuatro tuvieran exactamente como afición en común un videojuego.

Para cuando Starlight salió del club de señoritas de la Crystal Prep, estaba al tanto de dos cosas: primero, que Upper Crust le advirtió no arruinar el maquillaje que llevaba puesto hasta el final del baile; segundo, que los muchachos se habían aburrido de esperarlas y se fueron a ver los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

Me gustaría contarte un pequeño detalle del salón de fiestas: La Torre, era un lugar bastante especial para hacer eventos para los jóvenes, un lugar casi exclusivo para ellos. Y es que en el pasado había sido propiedad de un millonario que era un fanático de la arquitectura barroca y un día decidió que haría construir un palacio amén de su gran fortuna.

Las obras empezaron y pasó el tiempo, este buen señor enfermó y alcanzó a ver su palacio en pleno proceso de gestación, mas no terminado. Siendo llano, la obra gruesa estaba terminada, no así la fina, y para un palacio, la obra fina es la más costosa y jodida, según me han dicho. En fin, este buen señor mandó a terminar los muros y el techo antes de morir.

Su hijo, que era un completo inepto, terminó por gastar la fortuna de su padre y, mucho antes de que pensara en vender el palacio para seguir con su vida, el banco le arrebató la propiedad.

Ah y ese palacio tenía una maldición, nadie lo quería, subastas se hicieron e incluso por el precio módico de medio millón de bits no se vendió. Con el tiempo, el banco lo pasó a la administración de un sujeto que solo pudo encontrarle un uso, aparte de servir para filmar algunas películas: usar su salón de baile para las fiestas de las familias más ricas de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo la gente rica pareció aburrirse del lugar al que, por alguna razón que no sé, se terminó llamando la torre y entonces, el precio para alquilar su salón de eventos terminó disminuyendo hasta que un par de muchachas celebraron sus fiestas de 16, 15, 18 o hasta de 21 años. Entonces se convirtió en un lugar popular entre los jóvenes.

Con el tiempo, el lugar ofrecía una rentabilidad menor al banco; pero como no podía deshacerse la propiedad, seguía permitiendo que un encargado la gestionara para, al menos, generar ingresos para mantener la propiedad que, por cierto, tenía unos jardines hermosísimos.

Como sea, una vez alquilado, se tenía acceso únicamente al salón de eventos que prácticamente se señalaba con flechas y carteles, ir a otro lado era ganarse un buena reprimenda o una descarga eléctrica de los guardias de seguridad.

Como sea, si eres un adolescente promedio, incluso siendo un poco estrafalario, ir a un palacio para bailar y, además, una fiesta de la CP, obviamente no era algo que pudieras evitar.

Cuando Starlight llegó, instintivamente se apresuró para ir al evento, ignorando la fuente de agua con luces, los jardines y un lindo gatito que vivía de refugiado en la mansión desde hace un buen tiempo.

Después de ir por un pasillo lleno de columnas, arcos y bastantes ventanas llegó, corriendo sobre una alfombra violeta, a las enormes puertas dobles del salón de eventos, dos guardias abrieron las puertas para que pudiera pasar como si de una princesa se tratase, cosa que se sintió demasiado bien, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

El salón era enorme, las baldosas eran prácticamente como espejos, reflejando las cientos y cientos de pinturas medianas, todas ellas representando un ave en vuelo, a primera vista, aquello era majestuoso; pero también reflejaban el equipo de iluminación, el DJ que ya estaba con todo su aparataje, instalado en un balcón al menos a tres metros del piso, destinado para la orquesta. Las mesas extensas con bocaditos, aperitivos, bebidas, aunque todavía faltaban las celebridades invitadas y los animadores.

Los muchachos mantenían una lista con todos los elementos que debían estar allí. Sunburst todavía revisaba, junto a Trenderhoof, que todo estuviera en su lugar y que no faltase nada. El resto estaba en un rincón, atacando algunos bocadillos y con vasos de zumo de naranja.

De un momento a otro, Trenderhoof se volteó para ver a Starlight y levantó en alto el pulgar.

\- Sin contar con los animadores, todo está listo, jefa.

Sunburst volteó para ver a Starlight y dejó caer su bolígrafo por la impresión que se llevó. Definitivamente, la fiesta empezaría pronto.


End file.
